Long Lost, Long Hidden
by AnimationGirl
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Tigress is believed to be dead. But while the Jade Palace is mourning, the tiger opens her eyes to find herself in a hidden panda village. But when the friendly pandas ask her who she is, Tigress can't answer. Because the only thing she can remember from before the incident is her name.
1. Fallen Warrior

A/N: So here I am with a whole new story. I know, I know. I keep making them, don't I? But I have given up my Danish novel, so maybe I have a little extra time now.

For those of you who don't know me; I am a girl from Denmark, so English isn't my mother language. There will be some grammar and spelling mistakes, even though I am doing my best to catch them.

This will be a little darker story of mine, though I'll still put some humor in there. But please review and tell me what you think. I'll love a great start to this story.

Again, like Spread Your Wings, this is just an experiment. If things don't go well in the first couple of chapters I'll give up the idea. Sorry people, but I don't like writing a story that nobody likes, when I have so many other ideas to get started with. But hopefully this story will survive.

I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Fallen Warrior **

Tigress somehow knew this fight was going to end badly. She just hoped that her friends would be safe.

In the last second she kneeled down, just avoiding the sword that was swung at her. Hitting the attacker's legs, Tigress made him fall while grabbing his blade. Twirling around, the striped feline used it to block the axe that was coming towards her.

With a furious roar she fixed her glance on the next enemy, a bear with a lance. Dodging his attack, she thrust her fist forward, hitting him square in the stomach. He doubled over, loosening his grip on his weapon.

Tigress forced it away from him, and spun around just to as a leopard sprung at her. The tip of the lance pierced through his chest, stopping him immediately. He glanced at her with dark, empty eyes, giving her a last hiss before slumbering over.

Killing could be necessary. And right now it was. Tigress and her friends didn't like taking a life, but sometimes it was just themselves or the enemies. In not all battle they could spare everybody's lives by knocking them out. Sometimes they had to use harder methods.

Using the few seconds of safety she had, Tigress looked over the battlefield. Her friends were still fighting well, and many defeated warriors laid at their feet. Viper was the one closest to her, busy with fighting a quartet of wolves.

Just as she was about to run forward to help her friend, Tigress' way was blocked by an alligator. "Back off!" she hissed while taking her fighting stance. The enemy just grinned, twirling a knife in his hand.

As they fought, Tigress tried to find a reason to all this. When Shifu had called them out on this mission, he had told them it was about some bandits that had taken over a village. But as soon as the warriors had arrived, enemies had come out from everywhere.

It was obviously an ambush, but for what for? Who was their leader? Why was he or she doing this? Her mind searched through all the people they had fought against. There were many. But this one had sure been busy. Enemies were everywhere! But where was the leader?

Knocking the alligator out with a final punch, Tigress stood up as the winner. But the victory was short.

"Tigress!"

The tiger turned around to see Viper staring at her with big eyes. But to her relief it didn't look like her friend was injured. Instead, Viper was trying to warn her. "Look out!"

Twisting her upper body, Tigress just managed to dodge the enemy's attack. It was a snake, long, brown with yellow spots and with two fangs pointing at her. As he hissed at her, she got a good sight of them. "What a shame," he told her. "You sure are a beauty."

He sprung at her again, but she stepped away and grabbed his tail. "Thank you. But I don't need your compliments," she hissed as she swung him directly into the chest of the bear that had gotten up again.

Tigress sent Viper a grateful glance, but her friend was too busy fighting to notice it. Taking her fighting stance, Tigress growled at the boar that had stopped just in front of her. He looked confused, as if he was unsure if he should attack or not. Finally he made his decision and turned around, running towards the already busy Viper.

She was about to go after him, when Tigress suddenly fell forward. The tiger landed heavily, but quickly turned around to lie on her back. The snake had curled himself around her legs and was now smiling at her. "Missed me?"

Growling, she moved her paw in a try to pull him off her, but when he lunged his head after it, she stopped. The snake was trying to bite her… It didn't take Tigress long time to realize that his bite was poisonous. Smiling, he tightened his grip on her and lunged his head forward again, his mouth wide open.

While trying to crawl backwards by using her arms, Tigress rapidly moved her head as the teeth kept coming towards her. The snake seemed angrier for every time he missed his target. The grip on her legs was so tight now that Tigress had lost the feeling in her feet.

Finally, Tigress let her shoulder touch the ground and shot her paw up just in that second where the snake was trying to bite her again. She grabbed him just under his head, giving him no chance to let his fangs sink into her paw.

Tigress heard the snake gasp surprised after she let her claws be unsheathed. They sunk into his skin, giving him small wounds. Even though they weren't lethal, it still caused the enemy a great deal of pain.

The snake hissed dangerously, and suddenly let go of her legs. But Tigress didn't have the chance to stand up, as his tail instead flung towards her face, hitting her like a whip. The tiger groaned and accidently let go of him.

Rubbing her sore cheek, Tigress tried to spot the snake again. But the cold muddy ground with only few bushes and tree hid him. Slowly standing up, she moved forward, her amber eyes still looking for any signs of danger.

As she heard some familiar yells, Tigress turned her head towards the sound. And sure enough, she could see Po on a cliff far away, fighting bandits along with Monkey.

Her right paw shot straight up.

Smiling slightly, Tigress felt how the snake hit it and fell to the ground unconscious. It was his own fault that he had thought that he was able to sneak up on her.

Leaving him there, Tigress ran forwards, smashing directly into a mountain cat's back. As he fell forward Tigress smashed her fist against his skull, making sure he wouldn't get up soon. Setting her glance on the person the mountain cat had tried to reach, Tigress saw Viper finishing a fight with a boar.

Noticing a wound on her long body, Tigress asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch," Viper answered without taking her glance away from the battlefield. "And you?"

Feeling how her cheek still stung, the tiger said, "Nothing serious. Where are the others?"

"Po and Monkey are up there," she answered, pointing with her tail at the cliff Tigress had noticed earlier. "And I saw Crane fly over me not so long ago. I can't spot Mantis, but that's nothing new."

"Have they said anything about a leader?" Tigress asked, glancing at the unconscious enemies.

Viper shook her head. "No. Not at all. I just don't understand it."

"I guess we have to fight them all down then," the tiger told her. "I'll go and check the river. Stay safe."

The snake was about to say something to her, but Tigress never gave her the time for it as she immediately started racing away. Quickly taking down the enemies that didn't notice her coming, Tigress came closer and closer to the target.

They were standing in a group, animals of different kinds. Discussing, probably laying plans. If she wanted to know what was going on, this was her best chance.

Spotting a tree standing some meters away from them, Tigress jumped from the ground and leapt at the tree. Burying her claws into the truck, Tigress hoisted herself onto a branch. There were no leafs to shield her from their vision, but the trunk did most of the work. Even though she could not see them, Tigress could hear them talk.

"If we aren't going to do it soon, then we won't have enough time!"

"It's going to happen soon! Don't worry."

"And how is it that it'll work?"

"Just like we practiced. It can't go wrong."

Tigress leaned even closer to the tree, resisting the urge to look at the enemies. What were they talking about?

"And where's Seh?"

"I don't know. Somewhere out there, fighting. I guess we have to do it without him."

And who was this Seh? Tigress did her best to hear more.

"Then when do we start?"

There was silence. The tiger in the tree held back her breath.

"Now!"

Like she was going to let it happen. Even though she didn't know exactly what their plan was, Tigress knew it was something bad. She jumped out from her hiding place, landing in the middle of where the group had been.

Because when she landed, they were gone.

"Huh?"

Where did they go? The tiger turned her head in different directions, trying to spot them. They couldn't just disappear like that!

And when a person threw itself at her, Tigress leaned forward and dodged the attack. In front of her was now a rabbit, but not a fuzzy and cute one.

No, this one was twirling around with a knife and had an evil expression on his face. Tigress growled warningly.

"Come to play, kitty?" he asked, and quickly jumped away when she jumped at her. A knife sailed over her back, the blade barely touching her fur.

The rabbit was already getting his next knife from his belt where all his weapons were hanging from. "You were just lucky. Next time I won't miss."

"Let's see," Tigress hissed and moved forward. He threw his blade, but Tigress jumped in the air just in the right moment to avoid getting hit. When the next knife was thrown at her, she simply just grabbed it.

"You're good," the rabbit praised her. "But not perfect…"

Tigress' legs were swept by an enemy from behind. She landed on her back, but quickly made a backflip so she landed on the enemy's chest. It was another mountain cat, and Tigress immediately stepped on both of his paws to prevent him from standing up again.

Using the knife she had taken from the rabbit, she held it at his throat. "Who are you and why are you doing this?" she hissed at him, while keeping an eye on the bunny that still was standing behind her.

"Calm down, missy. We're just following Boss' orders," the captured feline told her.

"And who is this 'Boss'?"

He snorted. "Like I would tell you."

"I would suggest you to tell everything you know. I am not in a mood for wasting time."

The mountain cat moved his glance from her, and instead focused on something behind her. Pulling away from the big cat in the last second, Tigress barely avoided another knife from the rabbit's hands.

Using the distraction, he mountain cat managed to roll backwards and kick her in the stomach. After being forced of him, Tigress landed on all four legs. Realizing that her back paws were in water, Tigress understood that she now had found the river.

Okay, so she could not take a step back. She just had to remember that and everything would be fine.

The river was wild; its waves crashing against the few big rocks that were in the middle of the water. A few raindrops hit her, coming from the grey sky.

The mountain cat came at her again, but she blocked his attack and let out one of her own. But the punch didn't bring him to his knees, and he was soon trying to get her again.

Suddenly, a knife flew past, just between their faces. They both turned around to look at the rabbit who had thrown it.

"Watch it!" the mountain cat yelled at his ally, who had nearly hit him. The bunny just shrugged.

And while he was distracted, it was now Tigress' turn to make her move. Her paw hit the mountain cat just between his eyes, and another enemy was now unconscious. Suddenly, the tiger's eyes focused on her own paw.

A drop of blood coming from a small scratch. Nothing more than a small, red stripe.

But Tigress remembered what she had used her paw to. When she knocked out the snake…

Maybe the fangs had hit her.

The tiger quickly focused on the rabbit again. The scratch could have come from anything. And even if the snake had managed to poison her, then there was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn't just stop fighting.

She didn't feel anything in her paw, so maybe she was just too worried. Though, she hadn't felt anything in her paw for years.

Seeing that the rabbit was about to pick up another blade, Tigress rushed forward. She would not let him get another chance.

The rabbit rolled backwards to try and escape her, but Tigress was fast. Just as he was standing on two legs again, a big paw forced him back down. Lifting up her other arm with claws unsheathed, Tigress had him pinned there.

"And that leaves you to answer my question," Tigress hissed at him. "Tell me why you are here! Who's your leader?"

"So many questions…" the bunny sighed while grinning. "Too bad I can't reveal anything."

Tigress narrowed her eyes. With a snarl, she lifted him up by his belt. "I seriously suggest you to do it."

He didn't look frightened at all. "You want to know why I am doing this, oh mighty tiger?!" he said sarcastically. "An easy one. It's for the money! Why Boss is doing this is a whole other thing."

"Tell me!"

"Relax, relax! It's actually not that difficult to figure out!" He winched when Tigress tightened her grip on him. "Boss is doing this for one simply thing… Revenge."

Tigress was about to say more, when she noticed a fox sneaking up on her out of the corner of her eye. She quickly slammed the rabbit into the nearby tree, so she could have all paws ready to attack the next enemy.

How many were there actually? It seemed like they would never stop coming.

She nearly moved without even thinking about it. For so many years she had trained fighting, and now it just seemed natural. No matter where the enemy came from, she would be ready. Yes, of course sometimes she would be hit, and yes, she was bleeding from numerous cuts. But still; she had defeated so many, and she was still standing.

But when she heard the yell, she stopped.

"Tigress!"

It was his voice.

Po's.

_Revenge_. They were doing this for revenge. And Po was the Dragon Warrior. An obviously target.

Tigress immediately turned towards the voice. If he was hurt, then she had let him down. Them all down. She was their leader, they all knew that. She had to responsibility. She was the one that had to protect them.

And by the gods she swore she would do it.

Forcing the enemies of her, she looked up to meet Po's eyes.

He was standing about twenty meters away from her, but she still, she could clearly see his face. His green eyes were widened in horror, and his mouth was still agape after yelling her name.

In a split second, Tigress allowed herself to be relieved. No enemies were near him. Then why was he looking like this?

Returning her focus in her own battle, Tigress set her eyes on the warriors that were getting up from the ground. She just needed to take them out, and then she would get to Po and hear what he had to say.

But before she could make her move, it happened.

Suddenly, a burning pain hit her shoulder. The agony spread to the rest of her body in a second, and it felt like she was on fire. But then came the numbness.

It took a lot of effort for Tigress to reach her paw back. With gritted teeth, she pulled out the arrow. Staring blankly at it, she tried to figure out what was going on.

She hadn't seen it coming. She hadn't sensed anyone sneaking up on her.

Where was the archer? She still couldn't see anyone.

Tigress looked away from her bloody paw. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know which words to choose.

Her fuzzy mind couldn't put the pieces together. She wanted to move, but found herself unable to do it. And suddenly everything just went too fast.

A sharp pain in her head, and a warm, nearly burning, feeling hit her leg. She was sent backwards, and suddenly everything was cold.

Tigress forced her way to the surface, using only one arm as the other one felt dead. Gasping after air, she tried to figure out what to do. She felt dizzy, and when she saw how the water around her became red, her stomach twisted.

The current was strong, and Tigress was forced away from the river bank. Water was trying to get into her mouth, but Tigress did her best to keep her head over the surface.

But then her eyes spotted the rock. It was in the middle of the river, just within her reach. Straightening her good arm out, she managed to get a grip on it and buried her claws into it. Pulling herself up on it, Tigress rested her tired head on the wet rock.

Panting heavily, she tried to think of what to do now. A metallic taste filled her mouth and her eyelids felt heavy. The river was still trying to drag her away, and Tigress knew that she couldn't hold on forever.

"Tigress!"

Through her blurry vision, Tigress could see Po coming towards her. Not having enough strength to talk, the tiger just glanced at him with tired eyes.

The panda had taken a grip on a tree that was standing near the river. Its branch was thin, long and flexible, and Po kept holding the end of it while walking out in the wild water. On the way, the current wouldn't wash him away.

The water was higher than his chest when he finally came close to her. The branch wasn't long enough for him to reach her, but at least he was closer than when he was standing on the land.

He reached out his right paw, waiting for her to take it. When she didn't react, he called out her name again. "Tigress!"

Her body shook slightly, but then Tigress got a determined look on her face. She would get up. She could not just lose like this. She wouldn't let it happen.

And definitely not in front of Po.

Blood was streaming out from the wound on her left shoulder and the rest of the arm felt absolutely dead. But she knew that Po wouldn't able to reach her. He could only do that by letting go of the branch, and if he did that he risked getting washed away.

Getting some feeling back in her bad arm, Tigress slammed it against the rock. After some attempts, her claws managed to get a grip on it.

Letting go with her right arm, a pain streamed through her body again. With gritted teeth, she stretched it out towards Po.

Looking her into the eyes, the panda tried to reach her again. Tigress couldn't help but notice the horror in his expression.

They were so close.

The black paw could nearly touch the striped one.

Their eyes were only focusing on each other.

Tigress stretched out her fingers, praying that it would be enough.

The tip of her claw touched him.

Tigress closed her eyes, as the river forced her away.

"Tigress!" the panda shouted, seeing how her paw on second was far away from his own. He tried desperately to grab her, but she was not in her reach anymore.

As the river pulled her away, Tigress managed to get a last glimpse of her friend. While her own name was ringing in her ears, Tigress' world turned white, cold and numb.

Then it became dark.

Just darkness.

* * *

A/N: And here we are, people. A slow chapter, huh? Nah, I like jumping into things. I truly hope that I did my fighting scenes well; I am not that good at them and this is the longest I've ever had.

I also hope I didn't make Tigress weak. We will see this battle again in other chapters through others' eyes, so we'll find out what went wrong and why.

As I have said many times before; there will be no Po/Tigress romance. They are good friends, and that is it in my stories.

Come on people! Give this story a great start!

As always, I suggest you to remember to look at my profile for the latest news.

Tak fordi du læste min historie! (Danish)


	2. Mist Of Colors

A/N: 'Allo, people! Glad to see that you like my story! Makes me happy!

Please notice, that there'll be some time shift in this chapter. I hope that you can figure it out.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Mist of Colors **

"Tigress!" The panda kept yelling her name, even though there was no answer. When he had seen her being washed away, he had let go of the branch. But the current had grabbed him as well, and it was only by pure luck that he had managed to catch the rock that Tigress had let go off.

Now Po had to realize that if he had any chance of helping his friend, he had to get back on land.

"Tigress!"

Gathering some strength, he pushed himself away from the rock. Immediately the current tried to force him away, but he just kept swimming. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his front paws touched the safe earth.

Pulling himself up, he found himself meters longer down the river than the rock, but at least he was on land again.

"Tigress! Oh gods… Please no… Just no…" He just stared at the river, praying that her striped friend soon would show up.

She didn't.

"Tigress!"

Po started to run along the river, hoping to get a sight of his injured friend. His heart started to beat faster and his vision flickered. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called his name. "Po!" It was Crane, and the bird landed in front of him, blocking his path. "What's…?"

"Tigress!" the panda panted. "She's in trouble."

"Where is she?" Crane asked, ready to take off again.

"Somewhere in the river," Po whimpered. "Some dude shot her with an arrow and they pushed her down there!"

Crane widened his eyes and quickly took off without saying a word. Po watched as he started flying along the river, trying to spot the missing Tigress.

"Po!" The panda turned around to see the rest of the Five coming towards him. "What's going on?"

But the panda couldn't answer them. He just continued to stare at the dark, cold water, while tears were starting to stream from his eyes. His friend was somewhere down there! He hadn't been able to save her, and now she was fighting for her life somewhere down there, all alone.

"All the bandits just suddenly disappeared, and we…" Viper trailed off, and instead panic took her voice. "Where's Tigress?"

Po pointed a finger towards the river, and suddenly started running again.

Monkey, Mantis and Viper shared glances, trying to figure out what was going on. One thing was sure; it wasn't something good. "Po! Wait!" They finally caught up with him. "What do you mean?"

"They… They shot her!" Po finally exclaimed.

"They what?"

"In the shoulder! And then they pushed her into the river! I rushed down to her, and all the bad guys just ran away and were gone. She hung onto this rock, and I grabbed a branch to come out to her, but then…" Po closed his eyes. "She couldn't hold on. Crane's trying to find her."

"Then let us help him," Monkey told them and started running even faster with Mantis on his shoulder.

Viper stayed by Po, and the panda noticed how wrong her face looked. "Viper, I…"

"She can't be gone, Po. She just can't." With that the snake speeded up, leaving the panda to follow her.

* * *

Kiew had experienced many things in her life. Growing up in a secret village, seeing her father die, living in the constant fear of being found… But somehow she was fine with it. This was her life, and she had to enjoy it. And she did.

So that was why she was humming while walking towards the river.

"Clouds on the sky, raining down,  
always cry, nearly drowns.  
But after rain, comes the light.  
After pain, a pretty sight.  
For the sun again has come,  
light the path right to my home.  
All this gives me the reason to say;  
after night, comes another day."

The female panda took a better grip on the basket she was holding. Washing day was never fun, but she had to help her mother.

Kiew watched as some of the smaller children ran around playing. When they spotted her, they smiled and waved with their paws. Kiew still had to hold on to her basket, and could only smile back. Her gray, nearly silver eyes searched towards the sky, and widened slightly when she saw the gray clouds comings towards her home.

She better had to hurry. But as she speeded up, she slightly tripped over a tree root that was sticking up from the ground. She managed to get enough to balance to keep standing, but the basket fell out of her paws and rolled towards the river.

Kiew ran after it, praying that it wouldn't fall into the water. Luckily it didn't, but the basket's lid fell off, and in a matter of seconds all the clothes lay sprawled all over the ground.

Letting out not such a pretty word, Kiew went down to her knees and started picking things up. Everything had been much easier when she was a child. Then her mother would help her with things like this. But now she was over twenty years old and way capable of washing clothes. But that didn't make it more fun.

Taking a deep breath, Kiew started singing again.

"All this gives me the reason to say;  
after night, comes another day."

Roughly stuffing the clothes back into the basket, Kiew crawled on all fours while trying to find it all. She sighed deeply when she saw that one of her dresses had fallen into the river, and now was stuck on a fallen branch the water had brought along.

The branch was stopped by some rocks, and it didn't move further, luckily enough. Now she just had to reach out and grab her clothes.

As Kiew came closer, she started to get confused. Since when did she have an orange dress?

"All this give me the reason to say;  
after night, comes another…"

Kiew's song ended in a scream as she realized the orange thing wasn't a dress.

* * *

Master Shifu ran. His heart was pounding against his ribs, but it wasn't from exhaustion. Nearly two days ago, he had been disturbed while meditating.

It all reminded him too awful much of the last time it happened; that time where Shen had shot Po with his weapon. And now Shifu feared he already had or was about to lose a student.

The red panda hadn't given himself many breaks. He knew that all his students where saving a village that lay far away from the Valley of Peace. It would have taken him days to get there, but Shifu was determined to get there as fast as possible.

Something was wrong. He just knew it.

And now he just prayed that it all would end alright.

About a day travel left. Shifu sighed. He had to rest. His feet were burning and he was starving. Deciding that he would find a safe place to stay in some hours, the red panda slowed down his speed.

He had to be ready to help his students. And he couldn't do that if he was so tired that he would fall asleep when he finally found them.

Shifu searched in some time, his only company was his thoughts. And those weren't exactly calming. Who had been hurt this time? Po again? Tigress? Viper or Crane? Little Mantis? Or maybe Monkey? Maybe even all of them?

Shuddering, Shifu looked up. The sun last strength was coloring the sky blood red. It was a beautiful sight if only it hadn't reminded him of something gruesome.

A soft light caught his attention. At streamed out from what he believed was a cave in the mountain he was passing. There was somebody in there. Maybe…

Shaking his head, Shifu walked towards the warm light that he recognized as a campfire. As he came closer he could see the big shadows that were decorating the cave wall. There was definitely someone in there.

And finally he was close enough to take a look inside.

"Master Shifu?" It was Po's voice. Surprised, obviously, but somehow it sounded strange to belong to the panda.

The five warriors all turned their attention towards the entrance of the cave where Shifu was standing.

_Five_.

There was missing one.

Shifu blinked. Those warriors didn't look like the ones he knew. Po was sitting near the campfire, his eyes deep and it was almost like they were begging for something.

Viper was resting near Crane, her eyes slightly red from crying. The bird had his wing around her in a try to comfort her. His feathers looked messy.

Mantis seemed smaller than normal, and Monkey apparently didn't have to the strength to look his master in the eyes.

And Tigress… Tigress wasn't there.

"What happened?" Shifu asked, hoping his voice didn't shake as much as his hands.

The students all looked at the ground, and Po was the only one who answered the red panda. "Master, I'm…" His voice cracked. "I'm sorry. Tigress is gone."

The air left Shifu's lungs. He didn't move, he didn't talk. His eyes seemed distant.

"Master?"

Finally, Shifu blinked. "How?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

There we silence before Crane started to talk. "She got hit by an arrow and fell in the river. We kept searching for her, but…" He looked away, and moved his feet nervously. "We couldn't find anything."

Tears started to drip from the master's eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. "I…" He took a look on his students. They all looked devastated, but of course they had a reason to. But he… He had to be strong. He was their master and he had to lead them though this.

When they come home again, he could be alone with his thoughts. But now, he had to pull himself together. "You did what you could. When we come back to the palace, we'll hold a ceremony for her." He turned his back to them. "Tigress knew the dangers of doing what she loved; Kung Fu. Now we have to show the same strength as she always did. She would wish for us to get through this."

His students bowed. "Yes, Master."

The red panda's hands formed into fists. "Who shot her?"

Mantis, Crane, Viper and Monkey all looked at Po who had been the one closest to the tiger when it had happened. "Just some bad guy. The shadows hid him, so I couldn't get a clear sight of him."

Master Shifu nodded slowly. "And the other bandits?"

"They disappeared when Tigress fell," Viper told him, and looked up for a short second.

Shifu tried to analyze the information with his still shocked brain. His stomach twisted painfully when he realized the connection. It had not been an incident.

It had all been planned.

The ambush. The disappearance as soon as Tigress had been hit.

She had been the target.

They had been fooled. The only reason why they had been lured to the village, was because they had wanted to kill her.

And they had done it.

But why? The question itself was simple. Tigress was… Had been Master Tigress of the Jade Palace. Of course she had many enemies.

Then the thought hit him, that maybe it was because of him. Tigress had been his student, and his adoptive daughter.

Shifu closed his eyes as the painful memories caught up with him. He hadn't had the time to apologize to her.

And now it was too late.

That heartless villain that had sent the bandits after her could have done it just to punish him. To bring him pain. And he had done it.

But that villain was foolish if he believed that he would get away with this. Shifu made a promise to himself that before he died he would avenge Tigress, no matter what.

No one was taken his daughter away from him without getting punished.

"We will travel back to the palace. There we'll lay our plans about finding these bandits."

"So we are going to fight them again?" Po asked his master.

Shifu's face darkened; not by Po's question, but by the thought of Tigress' murders. "We will _not_ let them get away with this. But first we have to rest and share information. But I promise you, Po, that when we find them, I will not hesitate with avenging Tigress."

"And neither will we, Master," Viper said and the rest of the students nodded.

Shifu walked back into the cave, and sat down by the camp fire. He felt Po's worried eyes on him, when he quickly wiped the tears away from his face. He could grieve later when he was alone.

"Can you please show me the river tomorrow?" Shifu asked the panda without taking his eyes away from the fire. "I would like to see the place where she…" He found himself unable to finish the sentence, but Po understood it anyway.

The panda nodded silently.

That night, none of the warriors from the Jade Palace found themselves able to sleep.

* * *

Her world was only colors. Blurred colors, mixed into each other. So much better than the darkness.

They were so calming, so peaceful. The warm brown turned into a red that looked almost like blood. Then there was the green. It felt familiar, safe. Bu it only lasted some seconds as the next color came.

She could get used to this. She couldn't feel anything and she couldn't hear. No pain, no problems. And it was different as if she was sleeping.

It was better.

Like she finally got some rest. And she needed it. How she needed it.

Why should she leave this? Here was safe. Nice. Warm.

If she woke up… Then where would she be? How would it be?

Was there even something else than this?

She hoped not. She just wished that she could stay here forever. She needed it, she deserved it.

But then came the voices. They were annoying; they destroyed everything! The sound was like a knife; it hurt to listen. But it wouldn't stop.

"How is she?"

"Better. I think she will wake up soon."

Her blurred mind couldn't understand what they were saying. She just wished that they would stop.

"And then how'll she be?"

"Can't say for sure. But you have to be patient, Weimin."

"Well, what do you expect of me?"

"I know how you are feeling, Weimin, but you have to think of the girl. When she wakes up, questions are not what she needs."

Why couldn't they just be quiet? Their voices were hurting her.

"Of course you are right, my dear Ning, but I had already figured that out."

"Then be proud of yourself. But shh-! I think she is starting to wake up."

Tigress twisted her body painfully, groaning. If they just would shut up so she could sleep again. But now it was already too late. Her heavy head could not go back to the peaceful sleep. Her eyelids wanted to move.

She sucked in a deep breath of air. It didn't even seem like she had a choice now.

The tiger slowly opened her eyes.

First, everything was consumed by a great, white flash. But then it all started to come into focus.

The first thing Tigress saw, was the familiar green color.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like my second chapter.

Kiew's song is written by me.

You have no idea of how hard it was to write the scene where Shifu finds out about Tigress' 'death'. It nearly killed me! I hope I got it right. Some of you may think; shouldn't have acted like he was more sad? Yes, but you see, he tried to be strong in front of his students. I can reveal that in one of the next chapter there'll be a heart wrecking scene with him.

Thank you for the support.

Remember to check out my news as always.

Jeres støtte får mig til at skrive.


	3. What's Lost

A/N: You are all awesome! Your support means everything! Thank you for believing in my story!

I hope soon to put some humor into this story, but in the last chapter there hasn't really been a situation for it.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
What's Lost **

Tigress blinked slowly as her surroundings slowly came into focus. The green eyes continued to stare at her, and she stared back. What was going on?

When she tried to move, a deep pain hit her body. She moaned loudly, and a gentle paw was placed on her forehead to make her lay still.

"Slowly. Slowly. You really shouldn't be moving."

It was a female panda with warm eyes. She was leaning over the tiger, while holding her down. "You got a really bad wound, and I do not suggest you to make it worse."

Tigress opened her mouth, but no words came out. And what exactly should she say? So she just continued looking at the stranger.

"Ning, you are scaring her," a new voice sounded.

Tigress managed to turn her head enough to see another panda standing beside the bed she was lying on. It was another panda, though this one was a male. He was the one with those green eyes.

The female panda, who Tigress guessed was named Ning, forced Tigress' head back to the position it was in before the other panda had talked. "And you are stressing her. I can handle this, Weimin. _I_ am the doctor, and if keep disturbing me, you'll have to leave."

"And now you are just confusing her."

Ning pushed him away, and then turned to Tigress again. "I apologize. I understand that this must be _very_ weird for you. To make a long story short; we found you unconscious in a river, and have taken care of you wounds until you woke up. I am Ning, the doctor of the village, and this is Weimin, our leader."

Tigress let out a sigh, while she tried to clear her fuzzy mind. What was this Ning talking about? A river? Wounds? Well, it explained why her body was in such an agony.

Weimin was on his way back to the tiger, when Ning stopped her. "Don't you dare," she hissed at him.

The male panda didn't seem to care about her threat. "We will have to ask her at some time. Why not now?"

"Because she's my patient!"

"I am not trying to push her too far. I just think it would be nice to know who she is."

Ning glanced at Tigress, then back at Weimin. "Can we continue this discussion outside?"

Tigress closed her eyes, too tired to hear his answer. Couldn't they just shut up and leave her to sleep again? The colorful and silent mist was so much better than this.

"Now look what you have done!" Ning ran back to the tiger, and gently patted her cheek. "Please, don't go back to sleep."

"But I want to," came the tigress' reply, her voice very hoarse from lack of use.

The panda widened her dark eyes in surprise. "So you are awake!"

Tigress finally opened her eyes again, and glared at the panda.

"Ning…" Weimin began.

The female panda sighed. "Fine." She then sat down on a chair beside Tigress' bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

There went long time before Tigress pulled herself together enough to answer the question. "Bad."

"I can believe that," Ning said softly. "What happened?"

Tigress bit her lip, and looked away from the panda. A shudder came though her body as a wave of pain hit her again.

"Don't worry; we won't hurt you," Weimin gently told her.

Tigress closed her eyes as she tried to remember. It had been cold. Yes, very cold. But her shoulder had felt warm. She guessed that explained her wound.

And gray… There was something about that color… But she just wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"What?"

"I can't remember," Tigress explained, her throat sore from talking.

Weimin and Ning shared a glance. Then the female panda turned her attention back to her. "I guess that wound on your head must be more serious than I thought."

"How much can you remember?" Weimin asked her. "Where do you come from?"

Tigress stared at him with blank eyes. "I don't know," she whispered again. Why was everything just a mist when she tried to remember?

"What's your name?" Ning now asked, almost desperate in her voice.

She truly did try to remember. She tried so it almost hurt. But just there, in the edge between when she had woken up and that mist that had taken her past, Tigress remembered something.

"_Tigress!" _

Somebody that had screamed her name while she had been surrounded by coldness. That was the only thing she could recall. She wasn't sure if she was right when she thought that it was her name. "I think it's 'Tigress'."

"You don't really sound too sure," Ning said.

"I am not," Tigress answered. Her paws formed into fists and her chest felt heavy. "I don't know who I am…"

"Are you sure that there's nothing you may can recall?" Weimin asked, looking worried.

Tigress shook her head, and her body screamed in protest. "I just remember somebody yelling that name."

"Ning?" Weimin asked, clearly hoping for her to give some answers.

The female panda laid a paw on her forehead, and Tigress now noticed the bandage that was around her head. She flinched involuntarily.

"It can be the hit to her head. Or maybe just the shock of the whole experience," Nine told Weimin, and Tigress glared at her angrily. Even though if she couldn't remember who she was, she was actually still in the room! No need to talk like she couldn't hear them!

"And what does that mean?" she asked, before Weimin could open his mouth. Their eyes met in a second, and Tigress couldn't but notice these deep, green eyes. They were nearly the same color as the green cloak that was covering his body.

"I believe you have some sort of amnesia," Ning told her.

Tigress' eyes became worried. She was surrounded by strangers, in a place she didn't know where was. She was wounded, and had obviously nearly been killed. And she didn't know why.

Because she didn't know who she was.

"Is there some way I can get my memories back?" she asked, ignoring the pain that was getting worse and worse.

"I can't tell for sure," Ning said. "But after all you can remember your name…"

But there wasn't much hope in her voice. "I'll try and see if I can find something in the old scrolls. In the meantime, you have to rest," Ning said, while putting the blanket better around her. "I'll be here when you wake up, and then we'll try and do some tests again."

"Okay…"

"Ning," the female panda finished for her. "I guess we have to do a better introduction when you have rested, uhm, _Tigress_." She spoke the word, as if she was tasting it. She then shook her head and began walking away.

As she passed the male panda, she quietly hissed to him, "And that's why it's me who is the doctor."

Weimin was leaning against the wall, his paw holding his forehead. When Ning left he kept standing there, not moving in some seconds.

From where Tigress lay, she could see some of his face. It looked sorrowful, as if he had just given up. Then he turned to look at her, and his face became worried. "I hope you'll make a quick recovery. Until then, we'll take good care of you. And hopefully, your memory will return."

"Thank you," Tigress silently said, and returned to stare at the ceiling. Slowly, the last panda left the room.

He silently closed the door, but then didn't move further. In front of him was now Ning, looking at him with that annoying glance. "Is something wrong, Ning?"

"You know what's wrong," she said calmly. "I understand that you are disappointed, Weimin, but you have to think of our guest."

"I am," he said with his deep voice. "It just felt like…"

"Maybe you are still right, Weimin. But you can't ask her question if she can't remember anything."

"I only asked about her name. Like you wouldn't have asked her about that."

Ning looked away from him. "_Tigress_. Some special name. It won't be hard to find where she belongs…"

"Yes, it will, if she has no memory of it."

"I haven't said that she never will be able to remember. Give her some time, and maybe it'll come back." The female panda brushed her paws off in her brown dress. "I'll try and see if I can read anything about it. You'll stay here in case she wakes up and need something."

She was about to leave when he grabbed her arm. "Who do you think she is, Ning?"

The doctor shrugged. "You should know that better than me. Remember to tell me if you get some knowledge."

But as she stood in the doorway, Ning stopped. "I can't tell you what to do, Weimin, because you probably won't listen anyway. But I have to say; as much as you may need her help, she will need yours as well."

"Of course she needs our help," Weimin snorted. "She's injured, Ning, if you hadn't noticed."

"You need something from her; at least that's what we think. But to get that, you have to help her."

"You are making this way more complicated than it is, Ning. I know what to do."

"That's what you say."

Weimin raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have some scrolls to read, Ning?"

"I always have. I'll see you later." With that, Ning finally left. Weimin sighed and placed a chair near the door. As he sat down, he thought it all through one more time.

That time when the tiger had been brought to him, the feeling had been so strong. He had been so sure. But now it was all changed.

Maybe he was just wrong. He shouldn't have hoped for too much.

But still he should be happy. They were having a guest; something that didn't happen every day. Actually, it had never happened.

So of course they had to treat her well. But then again, there was the big mystery of who she was. When her wounds were gone, would she then reveal them? And how was it again, that they were going to find her family? If she even had one, of course.

She could very well have lost it. Maybe she was the only survivor, and the others had been killed in the attack she had been lucky enough to survive.

Or maybe she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or it could be that she hadn't been shot by an accident. Maybe there was a meaning behind it all.

Could they then trust her?

They had learned to live in fear. To live alone, shielded from the world around them. Now he had taken in a stranger. How were the others going to react? Would they agree with his choice?

If they were against it, then what should he do? What would the tiger's fate then be?

But first she would have to recover. Then he would make the hard decisions after that.

"Weimin?" a voice sounded, and a face could be seen in the doorway.

The male panda came out of his thoughts as his name was called. He immediately recognized the face. "Ruolan? What brings you here?"

She took a step closer to him, but then stopped. "Can I come in?" she asked with her warm voice.

"Of course."

Ruolan finally came into the room and Weimin stood up to face her. "Is something wrong," he asked her, but she shook her head.

"No. I just wanted to know how she's doing," she told him. "Kiew keeps asking about her."

"No wonder. Your daughter must have gotten some of a shock there, Ruolan."

The female panda nodded. "It will take me forever to get her to wash clothes again."

Weimin chuckled at the thought. "I can believe that."

Ruolan turned towards the closed door where Tigress was resting. "How is she?"

"Better. She woke up today."

She widened her eyes in surprised and a small smile came to her face. "That must be good news."

It warmed Weimin's heart to see how much Ruolan cared about the tiger they had found. Typical of her. But Ruolan had a heart big enough for everybody.

Even when her husband died, she had continued being as happy as ever. Weimin believed it was because of her daughter, Kiew. Ruolan's biggest fear was to see her child miserable, and of course she had done everything to make sure that Kiew would get over her father's passing.

Of course it had hurt them both, but they had to move on. Weimin knew what they had gone through. He had experienced it all himself. But maybe he hadn't gotten completely over it. But who could that? Many had tried losing someone they loved.

Ruolan nervously touched her worn, blue dress. "Did she say anything?"

Weimin sighed deeply. "There are good news and bad news."

"Oh…"

"Which one would you like to hear first?"

She simply shrugged. "You get the honor to decide."

Weimin took a deep breath before saying, "She is going to survive."

"That's good."

"But apparently she is suffering from amnesia."

"And that is not so good," Ruolan said, her eyes widening again. "Poor girl. How is she taking it?"

"Hard to say. She seemed pretty confused. My guess is that she's taking it harder than she wants to show. She did remember her name, though."

Ruolan smiled again. "Then what is it."

"Tigress." Weimin then held up a paw. "I know, but she said it was her name."

"Wherever she comes from, they are not good at giving names."

"Ning believes she'll maybe remember more about her past. We just have to give her some time."

"And what then? Is she going to stay here until we figure out where she belongs? If we even can do that?"

Weimin sat down again. "I can just as well tell you that I do not exactly know what to do with her. Right now we just have to wait."

Ruolan nodded silently. "Is she sleeping?" she then asked.

"That was what she was told to do. You can try and look if you want."

The female panda quietly opened the thing paper door and looked inside. The tiger lay on a bed, a blanket covering her body. Yet, she could see that white bandages that had been wrapped around her. Her breathing was steady, her chest rising and falling.

From what Ruolan could see, she was asleep. She then closed the door. "Who would do such thing?" she quietly asked Weimin.

"If she could remember what happened, you might be able to get the answer, Ruolan. Until then, we can only guess."

"Is she going to stay here?" she asked him.

"For right now, it's best if she's near Ning. We never know if her condition could get critical again."

"You are right."

"But if you meant if she's going to stay in the village, I will not be able to give you a precise answer." Weimin sighed again. "What do the others say about it, Ruolan?"

The panda clutched her paws. "They are nervous if she might be a spy."

Weimin chuckled darkly. "They then did some of job with making it real. They nearly killed her, that's it!"

"I am just saying what I have heard. And now when she says that she can't remember anything…"

"She is speaking the truth about that."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me."

Ruolan smiled. "You know I do that, Weimin. And you shouldn't be worried about the others' opinion; they all trust you as well."

"But even I can make mistakes. We all know that."

"Everyone makes mistakes. But I don't think you are making one right now."

"Thank you, Ruolan. I needed to hear that." Weimin rose from his chair, straightening out his back painfully. "If Kiew wants, she can try and take a look at Tigress as well. It was after all her that found her."

"Maybe it would help. She keeps talking about how it looked like a body." Ruolan visible flinched. "She had nightmares the first couple of nights."

"It sure wasn't a nice thing to watch."

"She looks better now. That's good. Remember to tell me if there is any progress in her recovery."

"Of course. It was great with a visit, Ruolan. If there is anything else you want to know, then just come." He followed her out of the house. "And say hello to Kiew from me."

Ruolan nodded. "I will. Thank you for the answers, Weimin. If you need anything…"

"Then I will come to you," he finished for her. "Have a good day, Ruolan."

"I wish you the same." With that she walked away from him, towards her own little house she shared with Kiew.

Weimin followed her with the eyes. At least he now knew that one person, actually two if he counted Ning with, agreed with his choice.

But he still had to tell the rest of the village.

He laid his glance on the rest of the pandas that were busy with this day's chores.

* * *

A/N: And here it comes! Two updates on one day (the other is 'Shadow Of The Past')! Hope you liked it!

Yes, I know there were many new faces in this chapter. I hope you can keep up. There will be a better presentation of the characters and also of the village, but it'll come later. Though, I hope you have figured out who Weimin is!

The next stories I will update are 'Spread Your Wings' and 'The Search For Golden Times' will be next! **But** even though I have vacation, I won't have a lot time because I have many things to do (I actually get visited by another author on this site, how awesome is that?!). So there will probably go some time before the next chapters will come.

As always; thank you for the support and remember to check out my profile for the latest news.


	4. Of Another Dream

A/N: Sorry for the wait. But in my vacation, I decided to, you know, try do something different than writing… I wasn't good at that, so I am back! Missed me?

But seriously, guys! What was wrong with my last chapter? I love all my reviews, and I know that I shouldn't be disappointed, but when one chapter not even get half the reviews as my first and second chapter did, I can't help but feel that I did something wrong.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Of Another Dream **

Tigress was confused. Why was it again that she was here? The pandas had told her that they had found her in the river, but could she trust them? And why was she wounded.

What had she done to deserve this? Why had she nearly been killed? Had she deserved it?

And what was going to happen now?

Where had she been? Did she have friends? A family? Were they searching for her? Were they even alive?

The feeling that there was something she was supposed to do, kept haunting her. But what was it? What was so important?

She just wished she could remember. But the mist that hid her knowledge about her past just wouldn't disappear. But maybe her memories would come back. Hadn't that female panda said something about it?

Tigress sighed and tried to relax again. All those questions were giving her a headache.

She rolled over to lie on her side, even though her wound screamed in protest and her vision went white for a moment. She felt so lost. So little. Helpless.

And she didn't like it.

The room she was staying in had become boring to look it. The walls were made of wood, and there was only one little window. There were some few paintings, but nothing impressive. A dresser, a bookcase, a chair… And then, of course, there was her bed.

One small candle gave the room a dull light. What time was it? How long had she been sleeping?

The door cracked open, and Tigress recognized the female panda. But what was her name again?

"Good morning! Or should I say 'good evening'?" the panda said and she entered the room. "You have had a long rest."

"I…"

"Not that there is anything wrong with it. You needed it." She sat down on the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. But still bad." Tigress moved slightly. "You were Ming, right?"

"Ning. But close enough. And you are Tigress, unless you have remembered another name."

The tiger slowly shook her head. "That's the only thing I can remember. Even though it is a funny name."

"Let me take a look on your shoulder," Ning said while leaning over the tiger. She carefully touched the sore skin. "It's healing nicely. But you need to get some food."

"Huh?"

"You have been sleeping for days, girl. Even though I managed to get something into you while you were unconscious, you still need to gain strength. So I brought you this," she said, and Tigress now noticed the tray the panda had placed on the floor. "Can you sit?"

"I think so."

Ning tried to help her, but the movement became too much for the weak tiger. She groaned and was about to lose her consciousness again when Ning noticed it. "Oh… I guess you were wrong. Slowly, slowly."

Tigress closed her eyes as she was laid down again. She hated feeling weak, but what could she do? And when, exactly, would she be normal again?

The panda placed a cup in front of her lips, but Tigress turned her head away. This was just too embarrassing.

Ning scowled. "Now is not the time to be stubborn. I have worked too hard on saving your life to let you starve to death! So open your mouth!"

"When I can hold the cup by myself I'll drink."

"Open, or I'll have to force you."

"No."

"I got acupuncture needles, and I am not afraid to use them."

"So?"

"Even though I have no idea of how they work."

Tigress grimaced. Maybe she should listen to this panda just once… It couldn't be worse than needles everywhere on her body.

Finally, the tiger let Ning help her. But she had closed eyes under the whole process. When Ning had given her the last spoonful soup, the panda leaned back in her chair. "Don't feel ashamed; you can't help it. You'll soon get stronger."

"Did you find out more information about me?" Tigress asked with her still hoarse voice.

"Uhm… No. You are the only one that can help us with that?"

Tigress tried to sit up a little, but fell down again. "Didn't you ask anybody about me?"

"It's not that simple," Ning said shortly. None of the pandas knew anything about the tiger for obvious reasons, but the tiger herself didn't know that they were living in an isolated village.

"Why not? Someone must know who I am. Aren't there any tigers around here?"

"Not exactly… But tigers are actually not a common sight."

"But… I cannot just disappear like that! Someone has to be searching for me!"

"But right now they are having a hard time finding you. I understand that you are confused, but I'll explain everything later," Ning told her.

Tigress glared at her. "Why not just tell me now?"

"Because you will have to see it to understand it. When you can walk I will show you. And you are not able to walk right now!" she said sternly as she saw how Tigress had started moving again. "Rest, and you'll recover quicker."

"I have rested since I woke up," Tigress gave back.

"And that was only less than a day ago."

"That other panda was the leader, right? Weimin or something."

"So you can remember his name," Ning murmured for herself, irritated over the fact that the tiger had forgotten hers.

Tigress stared at the ceiling again, letting her shoulders relax. "Can't I talk with him?"

"Weimin is very busy and he won't give you any more information than what I have given you."

"What are you hiding from me?" Tigress asked, looking at her with a suspicious glance.

"Who's saying we are hiding anything from you? We saved you; you owe us your life! Isn't that a proof enough that you can trust us?"

"I don't know you," Tigress gave back.

Ning was now started to get irritated. "You don't know anyone. Not even yourself. But we are going to help you."

Tigress closed her eyes, refusing to meet the panda's eyes. "Fine."

The panda was about to say more, but then regretted it. Of course the tiger wasn't in a good mood. No one could blame her that she was a bit grumpy. Yet, Ning still wished that she soon could see a smile on Tigress' face. Or at least feel that she trusted them.

"I'll give you some time to rest again. Call if you need anything," Ning told her.

As she reached the doorway, she heard the tiger's voice call out, "You are going to keep searching, right?"

Ning didn't turn around. "Right," she lied.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Shifu approached the peach tree. But if he had any chances at doing what he wanted, it would be here. Placing himself on the top of his staff, Shifu tried to get a better view. There were no lights coming from the village; it was the middle of the night.

The red panda shook his body in a shiver as the cold air touched him. Clearing his throat, he turned his head towards the sky. "Tigress?" he called, but of course got no answer.

In his dream, she had been there. It had lit a hope inside of him, but when now he had to face reality.

And she wasn't there.

While dreaming, fists clenched in despair, he had seen her. Her fur had been wet, and her body and clothes had been full of scratches. He had met her eyes and had seen how the fire in them was starting to fade. But they had still been burning.

The way she had looked at him… She hadn't even needed words. She had been screaming without even opening her mouth.

He had betrayed her. He knew it even before he had seen her in his dream.

He had always known it.

It was just first now he had decided to face the truth. Way too late to do it.

He had walked towards her, but she had taken a step back, nearly backing into the peach tree. Her face had not showed any emotions, and his heart had started to ache when he realized she was wearing the same mask she had made while living.

And all because of him.

He had called her name, and tried to touch her, but when his paw came close, the fire in her eyes burned down and she had faded away. The only thing left had been the peach tree that had lost all its blossoms.

Now he was here, hoping that the dream had been a sign. "I know that you maybe can't it hear but… I truly hope you'll try and listen."

It felt stupid, talking to nothing, but he continued, "First of all I want to apologize for not being able to save you…" Shifu shook his head. "What am I saying? I… I would have given my life for you, Tigress. But I wasn't there… I was never there, was I?"

Tears were filling his eyes, but the Grand Master refused to let them fall. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am. That I first realize my mistakes now, when it's all too late… But I have to tell you… To try and beg for your forgiveness… Even though I do not deserve it. I never treated you like I should. Even as your master I was still wrong. I always was."

One single tear hit the ground. "I should have told you it all sooner. I always thought you would be the one crying over my death… No, not crying; I don't deserve your tears. I adopted you, Tigress, but I always denied the fact that I did it. I don't even have reasons… Only excuses that can't do anything good again. I always told myself that I was protecting you. Making sure that you wouldn't get the same fate as Tai Lung."

Rain started to mix with the tears. "But the only thing I did was hurting you. Again and again… I saw it, I saw it in your eyes every time I refused to show you my love. It broke you… _I _broke you, but you remained strong. Became stronger. And I could… I would not see what I was turning you into. What I was taking away from you."

His ears were lying flat against his head. "You always refused to let anyone see your emotions. And the only to blame for that is me. I wish that you was here, Tigress; not only for you to live your life out, but for you to punch me. I wish you could; maybe it would knock some sense into me. I do not deserve your forgiveness, Tigress, but here I am, begging for it. I…"

A sob shook his small body. "I am so sorry. If there was anything to do, I would do it. And I just hope, beg for that you will forgive. I know it's a lot to ask for, but…" He turned his head towards the black sky again, ignoring the raindrops that landed on his face. "I love you, Tigress, even though you didn't know. And you were always, _always_ my daughter. Forgive me."

A lightning torn the darkness, but Shifu continued looking for a sign. Something that told him that she had heard her.

This has been the place that he had been able to get just a little contact with Oogway. He had begged his master to take care of his student, and had felt a gentle wind brush his cheek.

But now there was nothing.

Shifu let himself fall to the ground, unable to keep his balance anymore. Of course she wouldn't forgive him. He wouldn't. He wouldn't and couldn't blame her for being angry; he just hoped that she was in a better place now.

On his knees, Shifu understood the silence. Dropping his head, he once again cursed his own mistakes.

What he didn't see was that a certain panda was looking at him from a distance, soaking wet in the heavy rain. Seeing that his master needed to be alone, he turned around to walk back into the palace. He entered the Hall of Heroes, dripping on the floor as he walked towards the light.

Since they hadn't been able to find her body, they had made the exact thing as they had done with Oogway. Paintings of Tigress were now hanging on the wall, and under them were nearly hundreds of lit candles.

"Hey, Tigress…" Po began as he sat down. He had seen his friends trying to talk with her here, so why not do it again? "Hope it's alright up with you… You know, white clouds and all that… Yeah… We miss you much here. Everybody's just sad… Shifu's crying and such… It's not right, Tigress."

He was more calm then the first time he had tried and talk with her. Now he was slowly getting over the feeling of guilt, and was dealing with the grief. "I know you can't get back, but if there's any way, breaking the locks on the gate or something, then please do it. It's not the same here without you. The others still don't know if they should change name. 'The Furious Four'… It just sounds lame, you know?"

It still felt strange though; talking even though he was alone in the room. But somehow it also felt comforting. "Whole China's grieving. That's pretty cool actually, but still, it's just sad. You'll be remembered as one of the most greatest heroes. And we'll find those that did it to you, Tigress. We just have to search harder… And when we find them…"

Po shook his head as he felt he got away from the subject. "We miss you, Tigress. Everything's just crazy here."

Another lightning lit up the room.

"Just crazy…"

* * *

A/N: I know you all are sending me angry looks right now… Sorry for that, but I promise you that this story will get lighter! Just give it some time, and there will be some happiness.

Please, please! Tell me what you think of this chapter! It was SO hard to write! Seriously! Shifu's grieving is just so hard to capture!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!** Thank you for the attention! You see, I have gotten another account on this site! BUT CALM DOWN! I will update my stories on this account and you will see much more of me. Because I am sharing the new account with another author, so the only stories from it are those we write together. More information on my profile! Or you can take a look on the new account! It's called '**Animation Lynx Angel**'!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Cloud Of Unknowing

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I am just so busy! And have so many stores that it's driving me crazy… But I came! Hug!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Cloud Of Unknowing **

Tigress stared at the ceiling. There was nothing else she could do. The pandas were somewhere else; probably thinking that she was asleep. But now she was awake and the same question was haunting her brain.

Who was she?

The only answer she had was 'Tigress'.

_Tigress. _

It was a weird name actually. But it fit her. It was what she was.

A tigress.

But nothing more. It was just a name. It didn't tell who she was. What she had been through. How she had ended up like this.

It was just a name.

It felt weird, having this feeling. Knowing nothing about her past. It was like the half of her brain was some sort of pillow.

And it was driving her crazy.

It was like some part of her body was ready to do something, something important, but she just didn't know what. And so she couldn't do anything.

Was someone searching for her? Or had they stopped? Did they think she was dead? Was anybody even thinking of her?

So many questions. So few answers.

She felt alone. Lost. Forgotten.

And what could she do about it? She knew nearly nothing about the persons that had saved her or where she was. She knew nothing about where she had come from or what had happened. And she knew nothing about what was going to happen.

But she promised herself that it would be alright. What else could she promise herself?

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Maybe when she had healed she would be ready to travel around and then she would find her loving family.

Tigress just hoped it would be that easy.

But one thing was sure; she had to get out of this bed!

_Five days_.

She had been doing but lying here in five days! It was nearly more painful than her wound. She had to do something! What, she didn't know, but just something!

Tigress moved slightly. She could do this. She was now able to eat without any help. Why shouldn't she be able to walk?

The pandas were not doing a good job. It had been over a week since they had found her, but they still hadn't found anyone that knew the slightest about her. They just were not searching good enough. And so she had to do it by herself.

Sitting up, Tigress smiled proudly as her vision didn't become blurred. Not even the slightest dizzy. As she said; she could do this.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, the wounded tiger made herself ready. It couldn't be that hard. Just two meters, and she would be at the door. Piece of cake.

But the whole room tilted as she stood up. Gasping, she leaned back down to grab the bed as support. Okay, this was harder than she thought. But she could still do it.

She just had to keep trying. Straightening up her back, she focused her glance on the door. She could do it. She could. She had to.

First step. Legs shaking slightly.

Second step. The edges of her vision turned white.

Third step. Her breathing became quicker.

Fourth step. She could hear her heart pounding inside her brain.

Fifth step. Her hearing stopped working.

Sixth step. The door became opened.

"What are you doing?" Ning exclaimed as she saw the staggering tiger. She immediately grabbed her arm to support her, and Tigress let herself lean against the female panda. So much for walking being easy.

"I truly hadn't expected this," Ning murmured. "But you truly have a fighting spirit."

"I just…"

"You can talk when you are back on your bed. Slowly, slowly. What were you thinking? No, don't answer that. You were not thinking at all," Ning almost hissed as she helped the tiger lying down. "I have taking care of you so well, and then you just thank me by doing this?"

"I did not mean to…"

"I know. But you have to use your brain, little tiger," the panda said while hitting Tigress lightly on her forehead.

Tigress scowled slightly. "I just wanted to walk. It isn't that bad."

"It is when you are not ready to walk," Ning scolded her. "But it still is a good thing that you are trying. You are recovering quickly."

"I just want to get out of bed," Tigress answered quickly. She then looked at the ground as she changed subject, "Have you found out anything else about me?"

"Not really." Ning flinched slightly as she saw the disappointment in the tiger's eyes. "But we will keep trying."

"So you still have no idea of who I am?" Tigress asked, putting her blanket back around herself.

Ning sat down on the chair beside her. "We do know that your name is Tigress."

"But not completely sure," the tiger reminded her.

The female panda nodded. "But it's better than nothing. And then we believe that you might be a warrior."

Tigress widened her eyes in surprise. Really? How could that be? "How? Why?"

Ning chuckled slightly at the tiger's quick questions. "First of all, you have stronger muscles than I have seen on any other woman."

Tigress blushed slightly at that, looking at her own arm. The panda was right. She was strong, she could feel that.

"And your body is full of battle scars."

At that though, Tigress had to grimace. Both because of the fact that Ning had seen her naked, of course with a good reason but still, and because of the fact that she then had been hurt many times before. But why?

Was she a good or an evil warrior? Did she deserve her scars?

"Alright," Tigress said, slightly unsure. "I guess that is good news. So I am a warrior named Tigress. Anything else?"

"Not yet. But we are trying. And so should you. If you remember anything, a flashback or something, then remember to tell us. It will help a lot," Ning told her, speaking the truth.

"So I am the only one that can help with finding my family?" Tigress asked, thinking over the panda's words.

Ning scratched the back of her head. "I think you will remember more when you get out of bed."

"Why?" the tiger asked.

"Living a 'normal' life will help your memories to come back, as you will try doing things that you probably have tried before," Ning explained calmly. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

Tigress nodded slowly. "I believe so."

"Good."

"But then when will I be out of bed?" Tigress asked the doctor. "Hopefully soon, or I'll just try by myself again."

"Seriously, don't do that. Or I'll have to make sure that someone is in this room with you the whole time," Ning told her with a serious voice.

Tigress scowled and crossed her arms. "Ever heard about privacy?"

"Ever heard of being sick? You are soon healed and can go wherever you want," the panda said but quickly regretted her words. "As long as it is inside the village."

"I have to leave it at some point, don't I? You said that nobody knew about me here," Tigress reminded her and Ning had to keep herself from doing a face-palm.

"You are right. But one step at the time. Which reminds me of that I have something I need to do," Ning said and stood up. She then placed a tray on Tigress' bed and said, "Here are a cup of water and some bread. The water is to drink and the bread is to eat."

Tigress glared furiously at the panda but didn't say a word. So the doctor thought she was funny? Yeah, very funny indeed…

"Call if you need anything, and stay in bed. Last warning, tiger."

"It's Tigress," the tiger told her, tired of not hearing the panda saying her name.

"But I prefer not to say that name," Ning explained shortly.

"Why?"

"Because I do not like that name. It's doesn't even sound like a name. If it is anything, then it is a nickname," Ning said while walking towards the door. She had told the tiger the truth now and she just hoped she hadn't hurt her feelings.

But 'Tigress'? How could anybody be named that?

"Then what is my name?" Tigress said.

"I don't know."

"And I don't know either. So let us just stick with 'Tigress'," the tiger said. She couldn't just change her name now! She had just gotten it!

Ning sighed loudly. "Fine. If you want it… Tigress."

Tigress nodded in response. "I'll see you later, Ning. Remember to greet Weimin from me."

"I will. Have a good rest." With that the panda closed the door behind her, leaving the tiger to eat her dinner.

Ning walked outside the house, into the village. Where was Weimin? She needed to talk with their leader now! And then he was just gone… Typical of him!

The pandas greeted her as she walked past them, and smiled back to them.

"Good morning, Ning," a voice called, and Ning turned around to meet the person.

She smiled as she said, "Good morning, Kiew. How are you?"

"Good, thank you," the young panda said. Her paws were covered in flour, coloring her black arms white. An apron was outside her green dress, also covered in flour.

Ning guessed that Kiew was busy with baking. "Are you helping your mother in the kitchen?"

Kiew shook her head. "It's just me. Mother is talking with Weimin."

"She is?" Ning asked, surprised. This was going to be much easier than she expected. Now she could find Weimin in a matter of no time. "Where?"

"Inside the house," Kiew answered shortly. "Why?"

"I have to talk to him too," Ning said quickly. "Kiew, why are you out here?" she asked, wondering why the panda wasn't near her kitchen.

"I just wanted to talk with you," she answered, shrugging slightly.

Ning let out something between a sigh and a chuckle. "The tiger is fine. She is soon out of bed."

"Okay. That's good to hear."

The two pandas stepped into Ruolan's house and Kiew called, "Mom! We have another visitor."

Weimin and Ning was in the room that they used as their living room, sitting on two chairs. "Ning," they both greeted the new guest.

"Good morning to you both," Ning said. "Weimin, we need to talk. And maybe you too, Ruolan."

The pandas nodded but then turned their heads towards Kiew who was standing in the doorway. She blushed as she met their glances. "I'll just be in the kitchen," she said quickly and disappeared.

Weimin leaned back in his chair. "What is wrong, Ning?"

"The tiger… She tried walking this morning."

"She did? How did it go?"

"She nearly passed out when I found her. Gave her some of a scolding."

"Be nice to her, Ning," Ruolan said. "She's just trying to find her family."

Ning snorted. "If she even has one."

"Don't say that," Ruolan began, but was cut off by Weimin.

"Unfortunately, Ruolan, it is a possibility that they are gone. Maybe they didn't survive the attack."

"Let's hope that you are wrong."

Ning cleared her throat to get back the attention. "The point is that she will soon be out of my house. Which means that we have to explain everything to her."

"She'll understand…"

"She's going to be mad. If I know one thing about this girl it is that she has temper. She believes that we have searched through half of China to find her parents…"

"I can explain it," Ruolan suggested. "And I'll do it slowly so she'll understand it. She can live here with me and Kiew."

Weimin thought over her suggestion. It actually was a good idea. Ning and Tigress weren't the best of friends, and by living in Ruolan's house, the tiger would try and live a normal life again. "If you and your daughter like the idea, then I think it would be fine."

"It's okay for me," a voice sounded. It was Kiew who was standing in the doorway again. "But I wasn't spying or anything. The walls here are just very, very thin."

"Kiew…" Ruolan began.

"I'll just be in the kitchen again," Kiew said and was gone again.

Ruolan chuckled slightly. "I think she likes the idea. And so do I."

"Then it is decided. Tigress will stay at you when she is ready," Weimin said loudly.

"And that will be soon," Ning told them. "A couple of days."

"But what about her family? How are we going to find them?" Ruolan asked, forgetting the fact that Weimin just had said that they might be dead.

Weimin sighed loudly and Ning looked at the ground. "We are not," the leader told her.

"Why?"

"We have nothing to search for," Ning explained. "We have to wait until she gives us some clues."

"Are you going to tell Tigress this?" Ruolan asked.

"She will figure it out eventually," Ning told her.

"I feel bad for her family," Ning muttered quietly. "Believing that she is dead, probably."

Nobody could say anything to that.

* * *

"It's like we have lost two," Viper said sadly. She and Po were sitting in the Hall of Warrior, talking about their master. "Not that you can blame him."

The rest of the Furious Five were out, asking nearby villages if they knew anything about the bandits that had taken away their friend. Po and Viper stayed if something should happen to the Jade Palace. And Master Shifu was meditating alone.

He had been doing that a lot lately.

Their master was having a hard time; they all knew that. They didn't see him as often as before, and he only talked when it was necessary. They understood that he was grieving, they all were, but this could be too much.

It was like what Viper had said; it was like he was dead too.

But what could they do? Maybe he would get over it soon? Or maybe the pain would just fade slightly.

Time was their only hope right now.

"I never really thought it would happen," Viper admitted. "We always knew that death was a possibility, but I just was so sure that it wouldn't happen. That we were strong enough."

Po looked at her with widened eyes. "But back in Gongmen City…?"

"When we though you died?" Viper finished for him. "It was a shocker. But then you suddenly came back, alive, and everything was good again. And I thought it as a sign of that we could not be defeated." The snake sighed and looked at the ground. "I guess some part of me still hopes that Tigress will show up again too."

"So do I," Po said getting a dreamy look on his face. "I can already imagine her open the door."

Viper smiled too. "Walking straight towards the training hall…"

"But first giving us a giant scolding because we didn't pull her out of the river," Po continued, smiling at nothing.

But then they both realized that their tiger friend was gone. Imagination was good, but reality was something they couldn't escape.

And so they both sighed in unison.

* * *

A/N: Why is it that I keep promising that this story will become lighter, but I always make a sad ending to the chapter? Stupid me! And sorry for the wait.

I love Kiew. She is the reason why this story will not be dark. She is just so sweet, innocent, funny… Love her.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me your thoughts.


	6. Dreams Are For Weaving

A/N: Sorry for the wait! But I have been consumed, sick, tired, angry, weird, bored… And now the chapter finally comes! Happy happy!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Dreams Are For Weaving **

"There is someone I would like you to meet," Ning said after giving Tigress her breakfast.

The tiger looked up, surprise visible in her golden eyes. "Who?" she asked, excitement in her voice. Ning knew what she was thinking, and suddenly felt bad as she understood that she was going to disappoint her.

Ning stepped aside, to let another panda appear. "Hello, Tigress," Ruolan said nervously. "It is nice to finally meet you."

Tigress just stared, obviously confused. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Ruolan," the panda told her. "And I believe you are going to stay at my place in some time."

"Do you know me?" Tigress finally managed to get out. "I mean…"

Ruolan shook her head. "Sadly I do not know more than Ning or Weimin."

"But…" Tigress' hope disappeared in a second. "Then why are you here?"

"I understood that you want to leave your bed?" Ruolan asked and Tigress nodded silently. "By living in my little house we believe that you may get some of your memories back."

Tigress lowered her glance to the floor. "Okay," she said with no emotion in her voice. Ruolan looked at Ning, but the doctor only shrugged.

"So now you are going to stand up and show Ruolan how good you are at walking while I am packing your stuff," Ning told the tiger.

"What stuff?" Tigress asked bitterly, reminding them all that they had found her in a river.

"Medical stuff," Ning answered quickly. She then turned her back to the tiger as she opened some cabinets.

With a grunt, Tigress sat up and swung her legs over the bed's edge. Ruolan took a step forward to help, but Tigress was standing up before she could do so.

"I am fine," she spat out, still in a bad mood because somebody had just crushed her hope.

Ruolan nodded. "Alright. But I am here if you need…"

"I do not," Tigress told her and continued walking slowly. The last couple of days, Ning had allowed her to walk as long as she or Weimin was watching her. Tigress liked the most when it was Weimin; he was always so quiet and calm. Ning on the other hand, always had comments or wanted to correct her.

Finally she reached the doorway, taking a break there so she could catch her breath. Ruolan stood by her side, looking at her nervously.

"I am fine," Tigress hissed again, losing her patience.

"There is something we have to tell you," Ruolan said slowly as they both were on their way out of the house. Tigress was looking forward to finally be outside; seeing the sky and feeling the air.

"What?" she panted, eyes focusing on what was front of her.

Ruolan took her chance and walked forward, to open the door for the wounded tiger. "We aren't exactly living in a normal village."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, obviously confused, as she stepped out of the house for the first time. It took some time before her eyes got used to the light, but then she could see everything clearly.

Pandas. Black and white animals. A little village where pandas were walking around, doing the daily duties. Only pandas! No tigers…

"What…?" Tigress asked weakly. "I don't understand…"

"I'll explain it everything later," Ruolan said, grabbing her arm. "But first when we are in my house. Don't worry; it is just over there."

And so Tigress walked through the village, heart pounding faster when the pandas stopped to look at her. What was this? This wasn't a village as she had imagined. There should be different kinds of animals; tigers, like her.

Did nobody know her?

Tigress remained distant as Ruolan nearly shoed her into her house. The panda was very worried for the tiger's reaction, and she knew that letting her stay out on the street where everybody could see her was a bad idea.

"And then you'll just come with me," she said and placed Tigress on a chair in the little living room. "I'll go out and let Ning give me your stuff."

Tigress nodded and stayed where she was. What else could she do? But… Where was her family? It couldn't be pandas… She knew that much. But then where were they?

Ruolan came back some time later, carrying a little bag. "Your wound will heal nicely with all that," she told her with a smile.

"Okay," Tigress said shortly. "Will you tell me what is going on now?"

"It's a longer story," Ruolan said. "But to make things simple; then I can say that we are hiding."

"Hiding? From what?" Tigress asked.

"An evil person who wants us dead," Ruolan said seriously. "We didn't do anything wrong if that is what you think. He just… Doesn't want us to be there."

"Why?" Tigress asked, trying to understand.

Ruolan sighed. "I've asked myself that question many times. But I believe that he think that we are a threat to him. That's why he will kill us if he sees us again. He has already killed many of us…"

"How? When?"

"Suddenly, he and his army were just there. They killed everyone they could reach, but some of us managed to escape. We have been hiding here since." Ruolan took in a breath before continuing, "That's why we couldn't search for your family."

Tigress widened her eyes. "But Ning said…"

"Ning lied so you wouldn't get hurt feelings. But the thing is that we can't leave the village."

"Then how can we find my family?"

There was a long pause.

"We cannot."

Tigress snarled and looked away.

Ruolan took a step forward to comfort her. "We just need you to get back on feet, then we will help you with…"

"Does it even matter?" she hissed back. "We cannot find them anyways."

"Maybe not, no, but if you remember more…"

"I understand," Tigress answered quickly. "Do I have a bed somewhere? I believe I really could use some sleep."

Ruolan widened her eyes. How could she forget? This tiger was still sick after all. "Oh… Of course. Forgive me for forgetting. Your bed is in here," Ruolan said and helped the tiger getting up.

Soon Tigress found herself in a little room, only separated from the living room by a blanket hanging from the ceiling. There was only one bed and Tigress soon laid herself on it.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. If you need anything just call," Ruolan said, before pushing the blanket aside and walked out of the room.

Tigress sighed and closed her eyes. So she was surrounded by pandas… And they were hiding because someone wanted to kill them. Okay. That sounded logical enough.

But why couldn't they just help her and search a bit? It could not be that every village wanted to kill them! If they just spread some rumors…

The tiger groaned and smashed her head against the wooden bed. She was sure that someone out there was searching for her but she was just stuck here, unable to do anything.

She was just useless.

But the walking had made her tired, and it didn't last long before she was granted with sleep.

Some minutes after that, Ruolan careful looked in to see how she was doing, but then backed away with a small smile on her face.

"She is fine, Ning," Ruolan told the panda that had just arrived.

"Good to hear. Where is Kiew? Has she seen her yet?" the doctor asked, drinking the tea Ruolan had given her.

Ruolan shook her head. "She is still in the village. I thought introduction her later would be a good idea. Tigress already has so much else to think of…"

"It's a weird name."

"It is. But if it's her name…"

"I don't think it is," Ning suddenly said.

Ruolan widened her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Who would name anyone 'Tigress'? I believe she must have imagined it, but believe that it is her true name. It is the only thing she believes she can remember."

"But…"

"Think about it, Ruolan. 'Tigress'?"

"I think we should just keep calling her that," Ruolan said sternly. "We can't just change her name."

"If you say so," Ning said and shrug. "If you need any medical help, just come to my house. Thank you for the tea."

Ruolan followed her to the door. "You are welcome to visit us at any time."

"Maybe… And I believe that Weimin will come and see how the tiger is doing. Maybe first tomorrow but…"

"He is welcome," Ruolan said and smiled. "Have a great day, Ning."

* * *

"_Huh?" Tigress asked herself. Where was she? The only thing she could see was mist, but slowly it started to disappear. _

_But what she now could see didn't help her at all. _

_Stairs. _

_And a lot of them. _

_The tiger widened her eyes. What should she do now? If she looked back she could only see stairs heading downwards, and in front of her was stairs leading upwards. To her sides was only mist. _

_Deciding that she would continue forward, Tigress headed up. _

_She didn't know what she would find, but she hoped it would be good. _

_Stairs… _

_It was the only thing around her. _

_Finally her legs felt like they were made of rocks. She was panting, sweat dripping from her body. _

_Why couldn't she reach it? _

_The stairs just wouldn't stop… _

_In the end she found herself on her knees, unable to stand up again. _

_Stupid stairs… _

* * *

"Good morning!"

Tigress groaned and rolled over to look directly into some gray eyes. Surprise, she moved backwards, nearly falling out of the bed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! You just looked like you were waking up!" the panda told her. Tigress blinked to see her more clearly.

It was a panda, a girl. She looked a bit like an adult, but still young. As all the other pandas Tigress had seen, she was a bit overweight.

"I am Kiew," the panda presented herself. "Daughter of Ruolan."

"Okay…"

"And you must Tigress!" the girl squeaked happily.

Tigress nodded. "Yeah… Daughter of no one we know."

Kiew's smile faded a bit. "Yes… Sorry 'bout that by the way. I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Tigress said quickly. "It doesn't mean anything. Just…." She sighed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just wanted to say hello," Kiew told her. "I haven't seen you since the river…"

"What?"

"I was the one who found you. Didn't my mother tell you that?" Kiew asked and Tigress shook her head. "But I did. I actually thought you were a dress at first. But I never had an orange dress so…"

Tigress' eyes became distant again. "Okay," she said ending the conversation.

"You are really sad, aren't you?" Kiew asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay? Just…"

"I can help you," Kiew suggested.

Tigress started to listen again. "How?"

"Mother said that doing normal things will help you remember. And then I can just try and help you remember on my way," Kiew said. "I am sure your memories will come back. We just have to wake them up."

"And what do I have to do to make you do that?" Tigress asked suspiciously.

"Help me with washing clothes."

"Huh?" Tigress asked, confused. "Why?"

Kiew shrugged. "I don't like washing clothes." She then held out a paw. "A deal? Us two helping each other?"

Tigress hesitated, but then shook it. "A deal. But I am not good at washing clothes. I think… I can't really remember myself doing it."

"Then it is probably going to be fun," Kiew said. "May I ask you something?"

Tigress waited a moment, but then nodded.

"What were you dreaming about?"

The question surprised Tigress, and Kew noticed how her expression changed. "You were kinda talking in your sleep."

"Oh… I dreamt of stairs," Tigress told her.

"Stairs?" Kiew raised an eyebrow.

Tigress nodded. "A lot of them."

"And what was at the end of the stairs?" the panda asked curiously.

Tigress shrugged. "I never found out. The stairs just never ended."

"That's weird. Well, what do you think you would find?"

"I don't know. Something good, I think."

Kiew nodded. "That would make sense."

Tigress sat up, groaning slightly at the pain in her shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" Kiew asked. "You know, like very much?"

The tiger shrugged. "It's okay."

"It looked so scary when I found you," Kiew told her. "I thought you were dead. That I had found a body…" She shivered visibly. "It was one of the scariest moments in my life."

Changing subject, Tigress said, "So you and your mother are living here…?"

"Yeah, my father died when I was very young," Kiew told her. "It was some sort of sickness. I don't remember it very well."

"I am… Sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. Now it is just me and my mom. When we were attacked, many of us died. But my family remained alive. I wasn't even born when that happened. I guess that is a good thing."

"Your mother told me about that… What happened?" Tigress asked, hoping to find out more.

Suddenly Kiew looked nervous. "I don't think that I am allowed to tell you about it…"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Weimin just wanted that we should wait about…"

"I can hear it now," Tigress said. "It's not like I am weak anymore."

Kiew smiled. "But you still have your wound…"

"It will heal."

"Mother will be real mad…"

Tigress sighed and lay back down. "I don't know anything," she said bitterly. "I only know my name and yours. And that you are all hiding… The rest is just gone."

"That must feel weird."

"It does. I just don't understand how I can just… Forget. My life should be more important than that."

"It is not your fault. Doctor Ning said that you hit your head… So you don't even know what happened? Why you ended in the river?"

Tigress shook her head. "No. Only someone screaming my name."

"So that is why you can remember that," Kiew smiled. "Tigress. It fits you, really."

"Ning said that is sounds stupid," Tigress told her. "And I believe I agree with her."

"You shouldn't."

Tigress didn't answer for a moment. "Do you think that someone is searching for me?"

"Of course!" Kiew said. "If I lost a family member I wouldn't stop searching."

"Ning believes that they are dead…"

"But maybe they are not," Kiew told her, sighing. "So… What do you think of my bed?"

Tigress blinked. "Your bed?"

Kiew pointed on the one she was lying on. "That one. It's my room actually." When she saw Tigress' face she continued, "But we are going to share it. I will make a bed on the floor."

"You don't have to…"

"I am not the one with a wound on my shoulder," Kiew reminded her. She then sat down on the bed beside Tigress. "So do you have any ideas of how we are going to make you remember?"

* * *

A/N: And done! I just wanted to put out my one-shots first. The last one 'Last Lullaby' will probably be out on Thursday or Friday, because I want to know what you think about it and I have early free from school on those days.

Hope you liked it!


	7. One Breath For All

A/N: And here comes another chapter! Wow, I had a hard time writing this! My inspiration is kinda running out (don't worry; will manage, I just get some writer's black), but one thing helped! I finally found this amazing soundtrack coming from the first Narnia film. It is called 'Evacuating London', and I find it absolutely beautiful.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
One Breath For All **

Weimin sighed, pulling himself out of his deep thoughts. A cold autumn wind touched his face, and his large body shivered under his cloak.

Ruolan had visited him some hours ago; telling him how the tiger was doing. There as progress.

Definitely progress.

But she was still a mystery. The panda remembered the first time he had touched her unconscious body with his paw; the things that had been shown to him. Green eyes, just like his, a laughter from an infant, a familiar laughter actually.

She had something to do with his son. He was sure of it.

And that was why he shared her frustration over her lost memory. She was the one who could actually help him, and then she was not able to remember!

The world apparently liked teasing him.

The villagers trusted him. He had a responsibility. He had to protect them. They were counting on him. And by allowing a stranger to come inside he allowed a possible danger to come inside. Who knew what would happen now?

Today was the day where the other pandas finally would meet Tigress. And he knew he was not the only one who was worried. How would the villagers react? It had been so many years since they had met another kind of creature.

And what about the tiger? How would she react when she met the others?

Weimin could only imagine how lost she must be feeling. But unfortunately there was not much he could do to help.

Looking over his village, Weimin saw the tiger and the young panda Kiew coming out from Ruolan's house. Now was the time.

Weimin watched the tiger's moves carefully. Tigress. That was her name. She looked a bit nervous, keeping a paw on the wall for support while walking.

He remembered how weak she had been when they had found her. It was almost a miracle that she was walking right now. It was like she was destined to do something great.

A warrior. Something inside him told Weimin that maybe that would make it easier to find the place where she truly belonged. Even though Ning had given up, he still had some hope about her family.

But he just didn't know how to help her.

If he just sent her away to find her own destiny, then who knew what could happen to her? She did not know anyone, she had no money. No one would help her.

She had to stay here. If she got some of her memory back, then they could help her with getting to the right place without anyone noticing them.

They just had to wait.

Weimin smiled as he saw how Kiew smiled and talked to the tiger; urging her to continue. She was a good girl, and just perfect to this job. She and the tiger needed each other right now. He could tell that.

The tiger… She was important on many ways.

Weimin sensed that the village's future would involve the tiger. But what he did not know.

The tiger maybe was the key to the mystery.

Too bad she was a mystery too.

* * *

"Isn't here just nice?" Kiew asked Tigress as they walked.

She shrugged slightly, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. "It seems fine. Not that I have a lot to compare with."

"Believe me; you are going to love living here. And everybody is going to love you!" Kiew said. "I have to show you to all of my friends!"

"'Friends'?" Tigress asked.

Kiew nodded. "Yeah, those I told you about. I am sure they would be happy to meet you."

"Maybe we should wait. Ruolan said today just was a short trip."

"But I have so much to show you!" Kiew exclaimed, but then sighed. "Fine. We will only walk to the well."

Tigress raised an asking eyebrow. "The well?"

"Yeah. It's a nice place. It's in the middle of the village."

"Is it far?" Tigress asked, panting slightly. The wall now ended, and her only support was the panda's shoulder.

Kiew worriedly glanced at her. "Are you okay? And your shoulder; does it hurt again? If something happens we have to go back to mother so she can take care of the wound. If it becomes open again, then it is my fault. I can't-"

"Calm down, Kiew. I am fine. Just tired," Tigress told him. "My legs just have to get used to walking again."

"So you are fine?"

"I am fine," Tigress repeated.

Kiew smiled at her words, but then got a serious expression on her face. "When you were kinda dead…"

"Dead?" Tigress asked, not knowing what the panda was talking about. When had she been dead?

"When you were unconscious and close to death," Kiew corrected herself.

Now Tigress understood. "That is something different."

"I know, sorry. But when you were dying… What did you see?" the panda asked her.

Tigress tried to remember, but it was a weird question. What had she seen? The mist that was filling the half of her head would not let her remember the answer. Yet, she could recall something.

"Colors," the tiger answered. "A lot of them."

"So… Just colors?" Kiew asked, sounding disappointed.

"It was not like I went to Heaven or anything," Tigress said slowly. "But then again; I still weren't dead. Why did you ask?"

Kiew shrugged. "I don't know… It is just a deep question… I think everybody would like to know what will happen when they… Die. You know?" She shivered visibly. "What colors did you see?"

"Many," Tigress answered shortly. "But I remember a green one."

Kiew widened her eyes. "Green?"

"Yes, green," Tigress repeated, a little irritated.

"It's just…" Kiew started, but trailed off. "Never mind."

"What?"

"It's rather complicated. I don't even know the whole thing!" Kiew exclaimed. "I just overheard them talk about it; that's all!"

"But what is it?" Tigress asked again, slowly making her way through the village. Why cold Kiew not tell her? It was just plain out annoying when people let a conversation like that.

Kiew took in deep breath. "Weimin believe that your past has something to do with his… His son, I think."

"Does Weimin have a son?" Tigress asked, surprised. Even though she only knew a little of the pandas' leader, she understood that he had no family. Well, the village was his family, but that was something else.

"He had," Kiew corrected.

That made Tigress even more confused. "Then I don't understand."

"When we had to flee, Weimin lost his wife and little son. They just ran… And then he could never find them again." Kiew sighed. "It happened to a lot, but it broke Weimin. He never got over it."

"Of course not," Tigress said sternly. "Losing someone is hard."

Kiew nodded. "And after so many years he was sure that they were dead. But suddenly he knew that his son was alive. And when I found you and showed you to him… He tried to find a pulse… And when he touched you… Suddenly, he was sure that you have something to do with his son."

"But I don't remember anything!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Exactly. So maybe you do know his son, but have forgotten him!"

"But how can Weimin know that? How can he be so sure?"

Kiew shrugged. "Weimin can… See things. I don't know how to describe it. But suddenly he just knows something, and then we all find out that he was right all the time. You just have to trust him."

"But if you know that his son is alive… Then why just don't do out and find him? If he is the only panda out there…" Tigress suggested.

Kiew understood but said, "If we leave the village-"

"Then you will be killed," Tigress finished, remembering. "I understand."

"So there isn't really much we can do. The same with you, I guess. We couldn't leave the village to try and figure out where you came from."

"But what is I remember it? What can we do then?"

Kiew thought about it. "I think Weimin will wait with making a plan until he knows if it is necessary."

"Okay," Tigress said shortly, agreeing with the pandas' leader's choice. "But what has Weimin's son to do with me seeing colors when I was unconscious? The green color?"

"Haven't you seen Weimin's eyes?" Kiew asked her. "They are green."

"So?"

"His son had green eyes too," Kiew told her.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "And I also saw the color blue. And orange. And red. And purple. And-"

"Okay! I get it! I just remembered the thing about his son! Sorry!" Kiew said while holding up her paws in defense. But she was still grinning brightly.

The tiger smiled back, but then sighed as she saw how long way they still had to go. Her legs felt heavy, and she just could not stop panting.

Suddenly, she noticed how pandas were staring out of the windows; looking at her. Feeling nervous, she took a step closer to Kiew, not knowing what else to do.

Kiew noticed the same and said, "Don't worry. They won't hurt you."

Slowly, the pandas started to come out of their houses, staring at the tiger with widened eyes.

A stranger.

For the first time in so many years.

A tiger.

Why was she here? Where did she truly belong?

Would she reveal them? Would she hurt them? Was she a threat?

Who was she?

What would happen now?

The questions lay in the air, waiting to be spoken. But so far they remained in the thoughts.

With everyone's eyes on her, Tigress reached the well. Leaning against it for support, she tried to catch her breath. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a panda being 'braver' then the others by walking closer.

"Hey, Kiew!" the panda called. He was a male, a little younger than Kiew and with a serious expression on his face. Yet, his eyes were smiling; something that calmed Tigress down.

Tigress noticed how Kiew had started to blush. Wait… Really?

"Hey, Donghai," Kiew greeted back, lifting up a black paw.

"So this is the tiger," Donghai said as he stood by them. "Great to finally meet you, Miss…?"

"Tigress," the tiger answered him.

He raised an eyebrow, but was still smiling warmly as he said, "That makes sense."

"And you are?" Tigress asked, waiting for him to introduce myself.

"My apologies," the male panda said. "The name is Donghai."

Tigress nodded. "And you are a friend of Kiew?"

"Yes," Donghai said while smiling to the other panda. "You could say that."

Kiew smiled back, but then tugged Tigress' sleeve. Ruolan had been so kind to make new clothes for Tigress; almost the same as the outfit she had been wearing when they had found her in the river. Wanting to bring back some memories, Ruolan had made it in the same style, but so far it had not worked.

"Maybe we should go back," Kiew suggested. "You still need your rest."

"Just a minute, Kiew," Tigress answered. "I need to get back my breath."

Donghai crossed his arms, looking at them. "So is it really true that you can't remember anything?" he asked Tigress. "There have been rumors."

"It's true," Tigress answered shortly. "I have no memory before waking up here. Except my name."

"That's… Weird. But hey, I feel sorry for you."

"Thanks," Tigress murmured, somehow irritated. She just wanted to be back in bed actually. This trip was longer than she expected, and she still needed to walk the whole way back. Sigh.

This was just destroying her mood.

"Donghai is training to be a warrior," Kiew suddenly said. "Like they think you are!"

The male panda looked at the tiger, obviously surprised. "Are you a warrior?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Tigress glared at Kiew as she did not want the panda to just tell anyone things like this. "We are trying to figure out who I was before the accident," Tigress explained shortly. "But we are not sure."

Donghai opened his mouth, but Tigress quickly turned towards Kiew. "Can we go home now?" she asked, almost begged.

Kiew nodded and said, "Sure." She then grabbed Tigress' arm and helped her walking again. "We'll see you later, Donghai."

But the male panda kept following them. "If you need anything-"

"Then we will find you," Kiew finished, obviously having heard the sentence before.

"And remember to-"

"Greet my mother from you."

"And-"

"Enjoy the rest of my day," Kiew smiled. "And a great day to you too, Donghai."

He gave them a last smile, then turned off to walk in another direction.

"I understand that he is one of your friends," Tigress said while walking.

"Yeah… He is nice."

"I can see that."

Kiew glared at her. "Hey, I know what you are thinking! And it is not like that!"

Tigress answered calmly, "I maybe can't remember much, but I know what a blush it."

"He is nice, yes, but you don't know him."

Tigress raised an eyebrow, a little offended. "Nice thing to someone who is a total stranger here."

Kiew then realized her mistake. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It is just… He is so angry."

"Angry?" Tigress asked. "Him?" What she just had met was definitely not angry!

"Not at you or anyone here. But he wants revenge for what happened. That is why he trains. To go out and…"

"Kill?" Tigress asked.

The panda nodded. "I believe so."

Tigress thought about what she just had heard. "I guess people sometimes surprises you," she muttered.

"He is nice," Kiew said again. "Just bitter."

"And what about you?" Tigress asked. "Are you bitter?"

Kiew bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Finally, she spoke, "I am not sure."

Satisfied with the answer, Tigress nodded, and the two women began what felt like a long journey home.

* * *

"Master Seh!" a voice called, and the snake had to turn around. With a sigh, he met the panting warrior.

"What is it?" Seh asked quickly, not wanting to waste time on nothing.

The warrior before him bowed. "It's about the village…"

With a dramatic sigh the snake said, "It was all of you who wanted to rob it. If you can handle it-"

"With all respect, Master Seh, it is not the village that is a problem," the boar quickly said.

"Then what is it?!"

"The warriors from the Jade Palace," the boar told his master, "They have come."

It took a second before Seh realized what that meant. "Surely trying to avenge their fallen friend," he said, smiling. "Then what is worrying you?"

"The others… They might not keep their mouth shut."

When the warrior finished his sentence, Seh's eyes were full of lightning. "What?! They will spoil it all!"

The boar nodded. "That was why I decided to tell you it, Master."

"Lead me to them!" Seh thundered, already leaving the hidden cave. "If they use their mouths too much, then I will make sure they will be quiet forever!"

* * *

Po let out a meaningless yell as he punched the enemy's face. Once again they had been called out to protect another village. And for what they know, these bandits might be the ones who had killed Tigress. That only made the panda angrier.

"Po!" a scolding voice said. The panda turned around to see Monkey coming towards them. He stopped beside him, glancing at the defeated raccoon in front of them. "If they are unconscious they can't talk!"

"Sorry!" Po exclaimed, knowing what his friend meant. Now they finally found the bandits; now was the chance to find out more about them.

Suddenly, a figure called at them from above, "Guys!" They looked up to see Crane. "Viper got one," the bird told them and then started to fly away; leading them in the right direction.

And true enough, soon they found Viper holding down a squirming mountain cat. "Viper," Po said as they arrived. "Nice going!"

Viper didn't answer, but kept her glance on the warrior she hold trapped with her body. "Who are you?!" she hissed.

Mantis joined them, staring at the mountain cat as well. "She asked you a question."

"Da," he whimpered.

"Where you there when Tigress drowned?!" Viper hissed again.

With a pale face Da started to stutter, "Wh- Who?"

"Master Tigress of the Jade Palace," Monkey told him with a bitter voice. "Don't say you don't know her."

When he did not answer, Viper asked again, "Where you there?!"

"Yes," he finally managed to whimper. "But I didn't do it!"

"Then who did it?!"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "I don't know his name! We are so many!" Da seemed to shrink under the masters' angry glances.

Crane raised an eyebrow. "And who are 'we'?"

"Just warriors!"

"You must have a leader."

He nodded.

"Then who is it? We want a name."

"I can't…"

Viper tightened her grasp on him. "Tell us."

Whimpering, Da finally said it out loud, "It's Jung. But don't-" He never managed to finish his sentence as he let out a painful scream. His eyes then rolled back into his head and his body became limp.

Horrified of what she was holding, Viper let go of the dead mountain cat.

"Wha-?" Po asked, not understanding what was going on.

"What happened?" Mantis asked. "Viper, did you-?"

"I made sure he could breathe," Viper assured them. "I don't… Look!"

They all watched in the direction she was pointing at with her tail, and they saw the same as her. A little brown lightning nearly flying over the ground.

"A snake?" Crane asked, thinking out loud.

"I know him!" Viper exclaimed, remembering where she had seen him before. "He was there when Tigress was killed!"

"Then let's go get him!" Po exclaimed, and started to run with the others following him.

* * *

A/N: And finally it is finished.

Again, try and listen to 'Evacuating London'. It's amazing!

You might want to know that the name Seh is annoying me! You see, everything I write the name my computer automatically correct it to She. It is so annoying! So if you suddenly see me writing 'Master She', then you know what I mean!


	8. Dying Sunsets

A/N: Glad to hear you liked the last chapter! Wow, already chapter number 8? Time goes fast!

So the big question, guys… Can we reach 100 reviews with this chapter? I believe we can! Let's see… It will make me happy…

I have great news to you all! If things go the way I have planned, then this will be a really long story. Longer than I usually do. Which means it will be over 20 chapters… I am not sure, but it's my plan so far.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Dying Sunsets **

"No!" Viper yelled as they lost the snake out of sight. He could not be gone… Maybe he was the only one who could tell them the truth about what had happened by the river.

But Crane was in the skies, keeping an eye on the enemy. That was why he could see the snake disappearing into a cave.

"This way!" he called and the other followed him. Removing bushes and other plants they could see the entrance of the cave. It was nearly completely dark, and for what they could see, it was very deep.

"Come on," Monkey muttered silently and stepped inside as the first. Tigress' death had been hard for them all, and he was too showing it. It was like his eyes had become darker, and he and Mantis did not say jokes out loud anymore. Until Tigress' murders were found, then things had to be serious.

But when the bandits had been punished, then they had to move on. They all knew that. But right now they just… could not.

The others followed him, and soon they had to turn towards the exit if they wanted to see something.

"Po!" a voice exclaimed. "You nearly stepped on me!"

"Oh… Sorry, Mantis."

"Shhh, guys!" Viper hissed. "Be quiet."

"She's right," a strange voice said. Suddenly, there was light, and the warriors turned around to see the snake sitting on a piece of rock sticking out of the wall. He was holding a torch; the source of the light. "Stealth mode truly isn't one of your skills."

Po looked offended. "Hey! We were doing so much better than-"

"Silence," the snake hissed. "Do you hear that?"

The warriors of the Jade Palace looked confused as they tried to hear what he was talking about.

The snake smiled at them. "No growls…" he said softly, and that was when the warriors understood what he was talking about.

"You!" Viper shouted and was about to leap at him, but stopped when he started laughing.

"Me, me, me," the snake almost sung. "Yes, I was in that battle. And I do remember you, as you remember me." He leaned slightly towards Viper. "You are indeed a beauty. Just like the tiger," he said and moved backwards.

"How dare you talk about her?!" Viper hissed, complete ignoring the compliment he had given her.

The other had taking fighting stances, but the snake remained calm. "Who are you?" Crane asked him.

"Seh," the snake said and bowed dramatically. "But for you it is 'Master Seh'."

"You are no master," Monkey said.

Seh looked at them all. "Dragon Warrior and the Furious Fi… Four," he corrected himself. "We are glad to see you all…"

* * *

"Tigress… Tigress… Tigress!" Kiew ended up yelling as her friend would not wake up.

The tiger opened her eyes that were widened in surprise. "Huh?"

"It's late," Kiew complained. "You have to get up! It's a new day."

Yawning, Tigress sat up. "Lovely," she muttered sarcastically.

"You can't sleep all the time," Kiew said pulling her up on two legs. "And mother has said that you are allowed to go with me down to the river."

"She has?" Tigress was immediately awake. Kiew had promised that she would help her remember her past. And visiting the river might was the first way to do that.

"I have already eating breakfast," Kiew said as they walked out of their room. "But mother saved something for you."

"Oh…"

"Good morning," Ruolan greeted as they came into the kitchen. "There is some bread for you on the table, Tigress."

The tiger nodded and walked over to the panda.

"Ning asked for you, Kiew," Ruolan then said.

The younger panda widened her eyes. "Why? What does she want?"

"She wants to talk with you," her mother answered. "And she wants you to go to her house as soon as possible which is now."

"But…"

"Your trip can wait," Ruolan said sternly. "Ning said it was important. And Tigress has to eat."

Kiew gave up. "Fine. I'll be back soon."

And so Tigress and Ruolan were the only ones in the house.

"I see you had trouble with waking up today," Ruolan said softly.

"Uhm… Yes," Tigress said, not too proud of being awakened on that way.

Ruolan had her eyes on the table, cutting vegetables. "Did you dream something?"

"Yes, I did," Tigress said, surprised. How did she know?

"Then what did you dream about?" the panda asked her.

There went some seconds before Tigress answered, "A tail."

"A tail?" Ruolan asked, not expecting that answer. "What about it?"

"I chased it," Tigress revealed. "It was big and fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Ruolan said, chuckling a bit.

Tigress nodded. "And orange-brown with white stripes."

Ruolan now laughed softly. "And who did it belong to?"

The tiger shrugged. "I don't know. I could not see that."

"So did you catch it?" Ruolan asked her, joking slightly.

"No," Tigress said while shaking her head. "I did not. It was too quick. And then Kiew woke me up."

The panda smiled to her. "Maybe you will catch it in another dream."

There was silence until Tigress suddenly asked, "Ruolan, why did you volunteer to take me in?"

Ruolan sighed but then said, "I felt sorry for you. I can only imagine how lost you must feel."

Tigress looked at the ground, knowing what the panda met.

"When I heard Kiew scream I feared the worst. I was so scared that she might was hurt. But then it was you. I pulled you to shore and then Ning arrived. We brought you to her house. And she, eventually, fixed you."

"I am glad that you let me stay at your house," Tigress admitted. "Living with Ning would be… tiring."

"Understandable."

"Ruolan?" Tigress then asked. "Do you think we can find my home?"

The panda was quiet until she said, "If not, then you will always be welcome here."

* * *

And the eyes of the unknown enemies could be seen, glowing in the dark. That was when the warriors of the Jade Palace realized they were surrounded.

But there came no attacks.

Instead Seh started laughing. "I believe our last fight made you fear us. But who is next this time? The bird? The bug maybe?"

"Hey!" Po yelled angrily.

"Or maybe the big, fat panda."

With that, Po yelled forward with an angry yell, but his friends managed to hold him back.

"Do you want to know how your friend died, Dragon Warrior?" Seh asked him. "How we _murdered _her?"

Po was nearly shaking by anger, and so were the others. But they knew that one wrong move could end up being deadly.

"She should have known that challenging me would be a mistake. And even when I was out, she couldn't escape her fate. An arrow straight into her body," the snake hummed. "And then the river… Imagine drowning like that… While your friend was just watching."

"I didn't…"

"Oh, but if things would have gone my way, her death would have been much different. Much more… painful." He smiled, showing of his two fangs. "My beautiful poison. I would have loved seeing her screaming in pain…"

He stopped himself by shaking his head. This was way too entertaining. The glances they were sending him… They surely wanted to kill him. No doubts about that.

It was only because that they knew something bad could happen if they rushed into it, that they remained calm.

"And where is Master Shifu?" the snake asked them. "Grieving over the student he let us kill?"

"Actually, he is considering how we should punish you," Mantis said. "It's hard to decide if the punishment should be horrible or terrible."

Seh's smile faded a bit and his eyes became hard. "I see… So when is the funeral hold?"

"Viper!" Crane yelled, seeing how his friend in a second had leapt at the enemy.

But something stopped her before she could reach Seh.

* * *

"Is it here?" Tigress asked, looking at Kiew. The panda had helped her walking the whole way to the river; even though the trip was short, it was a long walk for Tigress. Not even two weeks had passed since she had been allowed to leave her bed.

Kiew nodded. "Yes. I dropped my basket there," she said while pointing at the place. "And some of the clothes ended over there," she said again, pointing at the shore. "But you were stuck there."

"And you thought I was a dress?" Tigress asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And orange dress," Kiew corrected her. "And yes, I did. But I never had an orange dress, so…"

"And then you screamed?" Tigress said, remembering what the panda had told her.

Kiew nodded again. "Yes. You are not a dress, so I became pretty scared."

Tigress smiled slightly. "Of course I am not a dress."

"Well, you looked like it," Kiew said, putting her hands on her hips. "With a fine red pattern."

Tigress understood her joke and said back, "Well, maybe you should get an orange dress then. It would look good on you."

"It would?" Kiew asked and the tiger nodded. "Maybe… But I like green better."

Tigress chuckled silently, looking at her own green vest. Ruolan had showed her the old set of clothes she had been wearing when they had found her, but Tigress' memory had remained the same.

The tiger then sat down to get closer to the water. Curiously, she put her paw into it, feeling the cold water.

"_Tigress!" _

"_Gods, no…" _

"_Just a scratch…" _

"_Stay safe." _

"_Revenge…" _

"_Kitty…" _

"_But not perfect…" _

"_Can't go wrong…" _

"_A beauty…" _

"_Missed me?" _

"_Tigress!" _

The tiger's eyes flew open in surprise as the whispers filled her head. Was this…? But… How could it…?

Kiew sat down next to her. "Tigress?" she asked. "Tigress, are you okay?" Then she realized what might was happening. "Do you remember anything?!" she asked urgently.

"I don't understand," Tigress whispered. "It doesn't make sense…" She shook her head to get rid of the last whispers, and then turned to look at Kiew. "I can't figure it out," she revealed to her friend.

"Did you…?" Kiew started, but trailed off as she saw the little tears in the tiger's eyes. "Tigress?"

"I should," Tigress said. "I should remember it, Kiew. But I can't. I can't understand it. It's right there, but I can't figure it out." She dropped her head. "It's my fault."

Kiew shook her head. "Of course not…"

"Then why can't I remember?!" Tigress exclaimed. "It's like I can touch it, Kiew, but I can't grab it! It always gets away! I just can't do it!"

"Maybe later you can…"

"But what if 'later' is too late?" Tigress snarled. "With no memory, I am just useless, Kiew, we both know that!"

Kiew opened her mouth to argue, but Tigress was too quick.

"What if someone is searching for me? But I am stuck here because I can't figure it out!"

She sat down again, arms crossed in frustration. Why could she not just remember?

The tiger would have said more, but suddenly she became dizzy and her vision blurred.

"_Tigress…" _

She had heard that voice before… Slowly, a figure could be seen in her vision. Black arms stretched out towards her, its face one mix of horror and worry. A panda…

P…

But then her vision became clear, and Tigress understood that it was just Kiew.

"Tigress!" the panda yelled again.

"I am fine," Tigress muttered. "Just became dizzy."

Kiew looked worried constantly looking over her shoulder. "We have to get home then."

She helped Tigress with getting up.

"I am sure Ning would like to hear about this," Kiew said, remembering her talk with the doctor today. The older panda had wanted to hear about the tiger's situation, and as Kiew was the on closest to Tigress, she had been the one to tell what she know.

But the tiger's face was still looking sad and frustrated.

Kiew gently pushed the tiger's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Tigress," she said loudly. "Before you touched the river, you couldn't remember a thing. But now… You remember a little more, right? Even if it is just a tiny bit."

Tigress nodded distantly.

"We are going to get your memory back," Kiew said. "But you have to promise me one thing."

Tigress removed her glance from the ground to look at the panda. "What?"

"That you will come visiting me."

* * *

The bear had stepped in front of his master, receiving Viper's attack. As soon as the female snake had moved forward, they all realized something; the battle was on.

Punching, kicking, yelling…

Po tried to make his way to Seh, but every time someone made sure he could not. Kicking away another boar, Po used its head to jump towards the snake.

Seh saw it coming, and used his tail to shove the panda down again. Looking at his warriors in the cave, he realized that the Jade Palace was winning.

As Po used the cliff wall to get to Seh, he suddenly saw something. Explosives… And close to the ceiling was the snake, holding the torch while grinning evilly.

"Guys!" Po yelled out, and then they all saw the same as him.

"Everybody, get out!" Viper shouted, and they all tried to reach the exit; only to find the path blocked by Seh's warriors.

Po and the others had to jump back to avoid the warriors weapons, and that was when Seh threw the torch.

As in slow motion, Po understood they only had few seconds to get out.

The bandits made it out into the sunlight, and Seh shortly turned around to send the running warriors a last smile.

Then a loud 'boom' was heard, and just before the warriors could reach the exit, the stones fell down.

* * *

A/N: Did I just…? What is it with me and killing the characters? Or did I truly kill them…? Find out in the nexh chapters.

And yes, I am truly aware of how much you all must hate me for leaving such a cliffhanger. Sorry! But what can you do?

Please remember to leave a review and share your thoughts.

Merry Christmas or just happy winter! Whatever you hold!


	9. All Around Me

A/N: And I am back again! I know all of you probably hate me for just leaving it there… But come on. It made it more exciting right?

Thank you guys for hitting the hundred views! If we continue that way, this might be my most reviewed story! Wouldn't that be amazing?

So I'll just start now, so we can all see what happened.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
All Around Me **

"_Tigress?" Po asked, nearly not believing what he was seeing. It could not be true… Could it? He knew that the tiger was dead. That thought was being repeated over and over in his brain. _

_Then why was she right in front of him? _

"_Tigress!" he yelled, suddenly excited. "You are alive!" _

_The tiger did not say a word, but continued walking towards him. When he noticed how she was not smiling, he asked, "Tigress?" _

"_And you call yourself the Dragon Warrior," she snarled at him, standing right in front of him. "You could not even save me!" _

"_But… But…" Po tried to say, trying to figure out what was going on. "But you are here…" _

"_I am dead, stupid panda," she hissed. "Because of you." _

"_Then I am… I'm dead too?" he asked, looking around, but saw only an unknown bamboo forest. Was he really dead? _

_He then remembered what had happened. He remembered the snake… Seh was his name, right? And the bandits… He and the others had been trying to find Tigress' murderer! The others… _

_The cave… The explosives… Oh no! Were they really dead? Had the rocks crushed them? Where were the others? _

_Were they…? Were they dead too? _

_But Tigress shook her head. "You not dead," she told him sternly. "You are just being lucky. Again!" _

"_Again..?" he whimpered. _

"_Yes, again. Don't you remember how you landed in front of me?" she asked him. _

"_Of course I do! That was like the most awesome day ever! I…" he trailed off when he saw her angry eyes. "You don't think that, do you?" _

"_You took everything away from me!" Tigress roared. "My dream. My rightful title. My chance to get a father." _

_Po looked utterly confused. "Wha…? What are you taking about? I thought…" _

"_That Shifu was my father?" she finished for him. "He would have been, but then came you… You took away my chance to finally make him proud!" _

"_Tigress, you know that I would never-" _

"_And finally, you let me be killed," Tigress told him. "Now you finally get rid of me. Happy?" _

"_I never wanted that!" Po exclaimed, mouth agape. "We are friend, Tigress. Buddies! Don't you remember the hug? I-" _

"_Enough," Tigress yelled. "Do you expect me to forgive you, panda? To pretend that dying didn't matter?" _

"_I…" For Po the whole situation was like a horrible dream. "I am so sorry, Tigress!" the panda exclaimed. "I tried!" _

_Tigress glared at him. "But failed." _

"_I miss you so much! We all do! Shifu is-" _

"_Shifu doesn't care. The others don't care. You don't care. That's why you all let me drown!" _

"_That not true! You know that!" Po yelled, tears dripping from his eyes. Angry of how this Tigress was behaving, he walked forward and tried to grab her shoulder. _

_But his eyes became widened as his paw could not grab it, but instead went directly through. "What?" _

"_You can only thank yourself," Tigress said as she faded away. _

"_Tigress!" Po yelled, but she was gone. _

_Once again, she was gone. _

_Had she truly been thinking this? Had she really been that angry? Did she really blame him? _

_He hoped not. Remembering how weak she had looked while fighting the river… _

_Po had not been able to save her life. Yet, she had taken the blast from Shen's weapon for him that time in Gongmen City. She had saved his life. _

_Why had he not done the same with her? _

_Was he really that pathetic? _

_Suddenly, he heard a laugh. Turning around he saw… _

_Tigress. _

_But this Tigress looked different. She was happy. Smiling. _

_Though, she did not seem to notice him. Instead she was talking with… _

_Another panda. _

_Po widened his eyes. Was it really true? _

_This panda was a girl, and looked some years younger than him. She was wearing a blue dress and was busy telling Tigress something he could not hear. _

"_Hey!" he yelled to try and get their attention. But they did not even turn their heads. Po then tried to move forward, but found out that he could not. It was like his feet were stuck to the ground. _

_He could only watch helplessly as Tigress and the panda disappeared as they walked away. _

"_Are you looking for someone?" a voice suddenly asked him. _

_Po immediately turned around, and what he saw surprised him. Another panda… But he had seen this one before. _

_It was an older panda, and he was staring at Po with his green eyes. _

_And then Po knew who it was. _

"_Dad?" _

* * *

"Po?" a voice called his name, and finally the panda opened his eyes.

"Wha…?" He could just see the face of Viper in the darkness. "Ouch!" he then exclaimed as he felt a pain in his head.

"Slowly," the snake said. "You just woke up."

Sitting up, trying to look around, Po asked, "Where are we?"

"In the cave," Viper told him.

"But…" Po said, remembering Seh and his bandits. "Wasn't it destroyed?"

"Yes, but we were very lucky," Viper said and pointed at the ceiling. "Look up."

And Po then saw what had saved them. A large piece of rock had gotten stuck between one of the walls and a big bunch of rock, and had been shielding them for the rest of the stones like an umbrella. Now it was like a ceiling and the big bunches of rocks around them were the walls.

But there was no door.

"Where are the others?" Po then asked.

"I'm here, Po!" a voice called, and he recognized it as Monkey's.

"Me too!" Mantis yelled.

"And I," Crane said.

And slowly Po could catch a glimpse of all of his friends' faces. "So we survived?" he asked, confused again.

Viper smiled. "We did. Now we just have to get out of here."

"And how are we going to do that?" Crane asked. "The stones can all down, and then we have no luck left."

"We just have to be careful then," Viper answered and moved the first rock with her tail. Soon the others did the same as her, slowly making their way out.

* * *

Shifu recognized the snake without even having seen him before. He just knew that this was the snake Viper had described.

So when he saw the snake… His little hands turned into fists, and his mind became filled with dark thoughts. Darker than he found comfortable, but at this point he could only think of Tigress' fate and the ones who had sealed it.

And they were going to pay!

That was when the snake spotted him too. "Ah… The great Grandmaster Shifu. What an honor to see you!"

"Where are my students?" Shifu growled, taking his battle stance. He then noticed the many warriors behind the snake, all different kinds of animals.

But right now numbers did not matter to him. They had killed his daughter, and that made him angry. Dangerously angry.

None of them had a chance when he was in this mood.

Not even back in Gongmen City he had been feeling like this. This was not just anger… He wanted to kill the snake.

In the moment he realized that, he understood that he had to be careful. He would not do something he would end up regretting later. Even though he wanted it…

"They are up there," Seh said, pointing at the sky with his tail. "If you understand what I mean."

Feeling how his blood turned into ice, Shifu managed to stutter out a, "What?"

"You really just should have stopped. I mean, the tiger's death was… Uhm… Tragic?" He chuckled silently. "So maybe you should have taking better care of your last students."

"What did you…?"

"I am sure you heard the _boom_," Seh said. "They are in the cave in that," he pointed towards west, "direction."

Shifu knew what he was doing. The snake was forcing him to make a choice.

He could either stay here and beat those murderers as he wanted to…

Or he could check up on his students.

Not much of a choice.

Giving the snake a last snarl, Shifu turned towards the direction he had been given. He briefly heard Seh saying a sentence involving the word 'daughter' but decided to ignore it.

He had already lost Tigress.

He would not lose any more.

Shifu ran as fast as h could, and when he saw the cave, his heart skipped a beat, as he saw how the entrance was completely blocked. Big pieces of rocks were making it impossible to enter it.

_No. _

But that was when he heard the voices. They were too low for the words to be heard, but definitely voices.

"Po?" he asked as he laid his ear against the rocks. He could clearly hear the panda's voice.

"Master Shifu?" the voice asked. "Hey guys! It's Shifu?"

"Master?" Now it was Viper.

Shifu felt his heart speeding up. Were they alright? "Are you all there? Are you hurt?"

"We are all here, Master Shifu," the snake answered from behind the rocks. "And we are alright."

The red panda let out a relieved sigh.

"We are working on moving the rocks," Monkey explained.

"Then I'll help," Shifu declared and started to lift the first rock. "Hang on."

"What are you doing here, Master?" Crane asked, remembering how Shifu had been in the Jade Palace the last time they had seen him.

"I decided to follow you," Shifu explained. "In case something like this would happen."

"They got away, Master," Viper said. "They were too fast."

Shifu nodded even though no one could see it. "I met them on my way here."

"His name is Seh," Mantis said. "And he likes himself a bit too much."

"A bit?" Crane asked sarcastically.

Viper sighed, and then said, "It wasn't exactly a nice meeting."

"I don't think a nice meeting would end up with explosives," Monkey muttered.

"What did they say, Master?" Viper asked Shifu.

"That you were here," the master said. "And then I had to let them go." When he heard the panda's disappointed sigh, he said, "We'll get them another time, Po."

Finally the last rock was moved.

"Freedom!" Mantis exclaimed as he jumped out. "I missed you, clean air!"

Even Viper could not help but smile a bit.

"So what are we going to do now?" Crane asked and they all looked at Shifu.

"We are going back to the Jade Palace," Shifu declared. "Seh and his bandits are long gone now, and it would be a waste of time to try and find them. Besides," he turned his back to his students, "Master Ox and Master Croc will be coming soon."

The students dropped their jaws. "Master Croc and Master Ox?!" Po exclaimed. "But why-?"

"I received a letter from them today," Shifu answered. "They, along with the rest of China, have of course heard of Tigress'…" He stopped for a moment, thinking about which word he could use. Just having to say this sentence made his chest hurt. "Passing," he then said. "They want to discuss of this new threat Seh and his warriors can be."

His students bowed to him. "Yes, Master."

"Come," Shifu said, turning around again. "Let us go home."

* * *

Seh was smiling brightly when he met his leader. "I am home!"

"Have you lost your mind?" The female wolf turned around, walking away from her throne to face him.

The snake's smile faded a bit. "Of what do you mean?"

"I specifically told you not to kill them," the wolf snarled. "And what did you do?"

"They were getting annoying," the snake sighed. "Besides, they are still alive."

"I know that! What I want to know is if you dare to go against my orders?" she snarled.

He bowed his head. "Of course not, Jung. You know me."

"Then why the explosives?"

"Because you don't want to be revealed," he told her. "Not yet."

A little smile was shown on her face. "True."

"I just don't understand your mercy to them."

"Believe me; they won't get my mercy," she snarled.

"Then why not just kill them?" Seh asked him. "You saw how easy it went with the tiger…"

"Because I don't want them to die!" Jung roared. "I want them to suffer!"

Seh nodded. "I see."

"Believe me," Jung said, "This is only the start."

* * *

Nobody had touched her room. Nothing had been moved. Instead they stared at the door every morning when they awoke, only to realize that the door would not be opened.

Now Shifu walked past it, on his way to his own room. What a day! At least the rest of his students were still alive.

But for how long?

Would this snake first stop when they were all dead?

He did not know. But he knew that he would fight back with all his might.

He entered his room with a sigh. Why was this happening?

They were supposed to protect the village. Now they had to be careful and concentrate on protecting themselves.

Who was it who dared to threaten his students?

To let out some of his anger, he threw his staff into the corner of the room. What use was it now?

Tigress was dead. He had to protect what was left.

Shifu's ear twitched as he heard something falling to the ground. Throwing the staff had made something to lost balance and fall down from shelf.

A box of dominoes.

Now the little pieces of wood were spread all over the floor.

Shifu just stared at them, suddenly reliving his memories with Tigress.

_Tigress. _

_Dominoes. _

As in a trance Shifu sat down. In a long time he did not dare to touch them, but finally he reached out and grabbed one single domino.

_Tigress. _

He placed it on the floor. It remained standing.

Shifu then picked up another domino and placed it beside the first one.

He could do this.

Tears dripping from his eyes, Shifu slowly made a pattern.

* * *

A/N: Yeah… I know! No Tigress! Where is she? Don't worry; she will come back in the next chapter! I promise! So now you know a little about Jung. The real leader. A lot of her will come later.

Awesome knowledge! I wrote all this today! TODAY! That's freaking epic! I am fast!

Please share your thoughts.


	10. Behind The Tears

A/N: Yeah… Things are coming. It still feels like I only just started this story though. Grr. Time goes way too fast! I just can't stop it!

You might want to know that I won't be updating the next week. Maybe I will get one chapter out to one of my stories, but my boyfriend is staying here, so I won't have much time to write. Sorry, but well… I also deserve some vacation.

More bad news; I have what's called a projectweek in school soon (a big assignment) and in the same time my play has premiere and will play he whole week… So I have to start my assignment like now to make it, which takes more of my writing time away. Sorry, but this assignment is just very important.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Behind The Tears **

Tigress was home. At least that was what she felt.

Living with Kiew and Ruolan was now her life, and she was happy for it. Kiew was like a sister; they did everything together. Cooking, sewing, washing clothes…

They had stopped trying to make her remember. If she was happy here, then why try brining her back to something that might only involve death?

Only Weimin and Ning were still trying to bring back her memory. The doctor had taking Tigress in to numerous talks where a lot of questions had been asked. The tiger had answered as she could, but had not strained herself in a try to remember.

She had gotten different flashbacks, but none of them truly made sense. That was why she had decided to forget them again; why should she cause herself a headache?

No; the life she was living now was great.

The pandas had accepted her, and she was living in the village without any problems. She had gotten a new family; Ruolan was treating her as she was her daughter, and Kiew actually called her 'sister'. Her wound had healed and caused her no troubles.

Everything was perfect.

Or, that was until Weimin decided to speak with her. The leader's eyes had been so serious that Tigress felt the hair on her neck rising. But on the same time, the green eyes had been sad…

Was he going to kick her out?

Tigress feared so, and by catching Kiew's glance, she knew that her sister thought the same as her. But Tigress followed the elder panda into his house, taking a seat as he did too.

Weimin noticed how tense she looked and said, "Is something wrong, Tigress?"

"You are not going to send me away, are you?" she asked him quietly.

The panda widened his eyes. "Why should I do that?"

Tigress, not wanting to tell him what she had thought, just shrugged.

"You are welcome here, Tigress; I thought we had made that clear for you."

The tiger bowed her head. "My apologies, Weimin. I was just worried. The village is all I have now," she explained.

"I understand," he said slowly. "But we also have to think of the future."

Tigress found herself gulping. "Past is past, Weimin. With all respect; don't you think that staying here might be the best solution for me?"

The panda smiled gently to her. "I know how you are feeling. But…" He took in a deep breath, standing up. "Have you been told about my son?"

Remembering the talk she had had with Kiew weeks ago, Tigress nodded. "I am sorry," she muttered quietly.

Weimin sighed again. "It was all very long time ago… I haven't seen him since that day. I told her to take him and run while I fought the wolves off… When I finally could search for them, they were just gone. I never knew what happened to them."

Tigress stared at the ground, suddenly feeling sick. She could almost feel the panda's pain.

Weimin had turned his back to her. "I get what Ning calls 'visions'. If I am explaining it, then I would call it very strong emotions and thoughts. When I get them, they always turn out to be true." He took in another breath. "Some months ago, I just knew my son was alive."

Tigress widened her eyes. "He is?" He nodded and she then continued, "That's great, Weimin!" She then remembered something else Kiew had said. "But he has something to do with me, isn't that right?"

"Kiew told you?" the panda asked her and she nodded. "She is right. I-"

"I don't know anything about your son!" the tiger exclaimed. "I don't know anything at all! I am just trying to live… Where I am now."

Sighing, Weimin said, "Maybe one day you'll remember. And if that day comes, I would like if you come to me and tell it." He turned back to face her. "Is there anything you would like to know? I don't believe that Ruolan has told you everything about our story."

Tigress was quiet for a moment, thinking of what she should say. "What happened back then? You said something about wolves…"

"They came to kill," Weimin said slowly, reliving the moment. "But they were sent here. By an albino peacock."

Tigress could almost hear the bird's scream of anger in her ears, as she imagined it all. "Why?" she asked.

"He was afraid of us. Why, I do not now. But to feel safe, he decided that we should be gone. Many were killed. Few of us managed to escape and we have lived here since."

"Have you ever thought of going back to another village? Just to see what has happened?" the tiger asked him.

"I cannot take the chance. Maybe our village will be revealed and he will still be out there. If he finds out, then how many will we lose?"

"I can do it," Tigress suggested. "I can go to a village for you."

Weimin thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head. "What will you say if people ask? Besides if some people are still after you…"

"I understand," Tigress said, but then turned back to the subject. "But maybe Shen is long gone. Then you have all been free without even knowing it."

Weimin opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped. It seemed like he was stuck in some of his own thoughts.

"Weimin?" Tigress asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't say his name," the panda whispered to her. "I never said 'Shen'."

"But… But you must have," Tigress protested. "How should I know it of not…?"

Realizing it, Weimin said, "Try and remember."

Tigress grabbed her head with her paws. No, she did not want to remember. She did not want to give herself a headache. She did not want to give herself troubles.

She enjoyed her life now.

Why make everything hard again?

"I can't," she said and stood up. Her eyes were burning as she thought of how pathetic she was behaving, but she just refused to do it. Pushing the thoughts away along with the weird pain in the back of her head, Tigress started to leave the room. "I am sorry, but I have to go."

"Tigress," Weimin said. "Maybe there is someone out there searching for you. Have you thought of that?"

"What if I am not a good person?" the tiger asked him. "What if I am evil? Maybe I worked for that peacock… It makes sense actually. That is why I was nearly killed. Because I don't deserve to live."

"Tigress…"

"What if that is the truth behind it all?" the tiger said. "I don't want that to happen. I don't want to know it."

Weimin's eyes became soft. "What if you are wrong?"

Sighing, Tigress said, "I got a new life here. That is good enough to me. I am sorry that I can't help you."

When she reached the doorway, she could not help but ask, "What was his name? Your son's?"

"Xiaobo," Weimin said gently. "Reminds me of that I have heard that Kiew is looking for a new name to you."

Tigress knew he was only saying that to change subject, but it was also true. "Yes, I better go home to see if she has found one. Thank you for the talk, Weimin."

She then left the room before the panda could say anymore.

Why was she such a bad friend? Weimin had saved her life and she did not even try to remember for him! She should kick her own butt to get what she deserved.

Stupid, scared, coward, stupid, idiot…

The words kept coming and Tigress embraced them all.

But she just did not want to remember.

That headache…

"Tigress!" Kiew yelled when she saw her. "I got it! I got it, I got it, I got it!"

"You got what?" Tigress asked. "Too much sugar?"

"No," the panda exclaimed happily. "Your name!"

"Oh…" Tigress had not thought that much of it, actually. But she and her sister had often talked about how her name did not fit in here. So Kiew had decided to go on a search for a new name to the tiger. "Then what is it?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kiew made a dramatic pause. Then she said, "Huian! It means 'kind peace'! It fits you perfectly!"

But when she saw the tiger's face, she understood that Tigress not exactly liked it.

"Uhm…" Kiew said, thinking about the other names. "What about 'Mingyu'? 'Bright jade'? Or 'Nuo'? 'Graceful'?"

"I don't think so, Kiew," Tigress sighed, entering the house.

"Then 'Jia'! 'Beautiful'! But I also like 'Chenguang'! 'Morning light'!"

"Or maybe we should just let her keep her name, Kiew," Ruolan said from the kitchen when she heard the conversation.

Sighing, Kiew said, "But 'Tigress' is just so…"

"Fitting?" Tigress said, holding out her arms as if she was showing that she truly was a tiger.

Wrinkling her nose, Kiew said, "But it's not exciting!"

"Names are names, Kiew."

"That's why they are important!" the panda said again.

Ruolan came closer. "I think we should call her 'Tigress'," she said sternly. "It's her name. And a piece of her past. Right, Tigress?"

But the tiger was busy with thinking about names. Just not for herself.

_Xiaobo. _

_Xiaobo. _

Had she heard the name before? She did not think so. But still, it was like it was tickling her brain.

_Xiaobo. _

_Xiaobo. _

Tigress tried turning the word around, looking for any help it could give her.

_Xiaobo. _

_Xiaobo. _

_Xiaobo… _

_Po. _

Tigress widened her eyes in surprise. _Po, Po, Po. Po! _

"Po?"

It was like a wave crashing down on her. Everything came back.

The loneliness she had felt as a cub in the orphanage.

The dominoes that had fallen when Shifu came.

The Jade Palace that had opened its doors for her.

The Furious Five she had been a part of.

The panda that had landed in front of her, when she thought that she was the Dragon Warrior.

The defeat of Tai Lung which she had not been a part of, because she had not been strong enough.

The peacock killing her friend while she had been too slow.

The celebration when they found out that they were all alive and that Shen was defeated.

The snake that had tried biting her, while she had fought for her life.

The arrow that had hit her shoulder and then the river that had been pulling her down.

The panda, Po, screaming her name while stretching out his paw to try and reach her.

"Tigress? Are you alright?" Kiew asked, grabbing her paw to try and get contact with the tiger. "Tigress?!" she said again, panic in her voice.

Ruolan pushed her away, seeing how Kiew had started to shake over her whole body. "I'll take care of it," she promised quickly, then looked into the tiger's eyes. "Tigress, what is going on?"

"I remember," the tiger whispered. "I remember everything."

Now all three had widened eyes.

Kiew came slowly closer. "Then… What?"

"I am from the Jade Palace," Tigress said. "I am Master Tigress."

"A palace?" Kiew asked. "That's so cool!"

"Quiet, Kiew," Ruolan hissed, afraid that Tigress might forget again if too long time went. "What more, Tigress?"

"I was in orphanage. But then Shifu came…"

"Shifu?" Kiew asked.

Tigress nodded. "The one with the tail."

Kiew was just confused. "Which tail?"

"I know of him," Ruolan suddenly said. "The Jade Palace too."

But Tigress did not hear that, but instead continued her tale, "I came to the palace and trained… And the others came. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane. Po first came later."

"Who is Po?"

"A panda. The Dragon Warrior." And then Tigress realized it. "He is Weimin's son."

"What?!"

"He doesn't know that, though. He grew up with a goose. Mr. Ping!" Tigress exclaimed, smiling as it all came back to her.

She was not evil! She was good! A Kung Fu Warrior protecting the valley.

"The Valley of Peace," the tiger said. "That was where I lived."

"Until…?" Kiew tried, listening carefully.

"We were fighting some bandits," Tigress said. "There was a snake… And a lot of others. I tried finding their leader, but they ambushed me. I was hit by an arrow and pushed into a river. Po jumped in it to try and save me, but… He just couldn't. Then I woke up here."

"So…" Kiew said slowly with a tiny voice. "You have a family?"

Tigress nodded. "I got to get back to see if they are alright."

"I'll get Weimin and Ning," Ruolan said walking towards the door. "They would like to hear about this."

Then there was only Tigress and Kiew back in the room. Tigress was staring at the table, trying to understand how she just could have forgotten it all.

Her friends…

Were they alright? The attack… What if they had been ambushed too?

Her breathing became quicker. And she had just wanted to stay here? How could she just have thought that?!

"So you are leaving?" Kiew asked her quietly.

Tigress looked up. "I have to… They are my family, Kiew."

"We are your family too!"

"I know. But they must be worried. Don't you understand that?"

"You can't just leave!" the panda nearly shouted. "Please, Tigress! Everybody here loves you! Me, Ning, Weimin, Mother, Donghai-"

"Do you want just to let them believe that I am dead?" Tigress asked her. "I can't do that to them, Kiew!"

Staring at her, Kiew said, "I thought you were going to stay here…"

"I thought that too, but now I remember everything. And that's good, Kiew! Don't you remember how we tried to make that happen?"

"Yes, but I never believed it would work," Kiew told her, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I wish it never did."

Tigress stared at back, ears flattened against her head.

Then Kiew understood what she had truly said. "It wasn't on that way, Tigress," she whispered. "I know this is great but…"

Tigress gave her a last glance, then turned around to leave the house. Kiew remained where she was.

So now she could leave this village. But Kiew…

Now she remembered her conversation with Weimin. The pandas could not leave the village because they were afraid of Shen.

But Shen was gone…

And they did not know.

"Weimin!"

* * *

A/N: And so she remembers. Yeah, hope you like it. Please, guys; don't forget to review.

Uhm… I have bad news to you all. Try and read my profile to find out. Sorry… But remember that none of my stories will be abandoned!

Hope you all had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate.


	11. Even When They Cry

A/N: And I am back! Missed me? So, things are going fast. Like really fast. I actually planned to make some more of Tigress in the village but found that it would be too boring. That's why I decided to give Tigress her memory back already.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Even When They Cry **

"Are you sure?" Weimin asked her, his green eyes widened. Was it really true? Were they all truly safe?

Tigress nodded. "I am sure. Po defeated Shen; I was there. I saw it."

"My son," Weimin breathed out as he leaned back in his chair. "I was right."

"You were," Tigress told him. "About everything. Your son… I know him. Very well."

Ning tilted her head. "A friend of yours?"

Tigress thought about it, but then quickly answered, "Yes. He is."

The doctor sighed. "Fine. You win that bet, Weimin. I never ever thought that-"

"Ning," the leader cut her off. "We all understand. But right now we have to think of what to do."

Tigress glared at him. "I know what _I _should do. I have to go back home."

Ruolan took a step closer to her. "Maybe you should not rush into things."

But Tigress was still upset after her talk with Kiew, and did not want to listen to anybody else who did not agree with her. "I have to. I'll leave before the evening."

"And how will you do that?" Ning said, crossing her arms. "You are far away from home, girl."

"I'll find a way back," Tigress sneered to the panda. "They are my family. They are worried; they probably think I am dead. Tell me one reason why I should not find them."

Ning stared at her, not looking away for a second. "Do not ask me," she told the tiger sternly. "Ask the persons that have let you live with them as you were family."

The words hit the tiger hard. She took a step backwards, staring at the pandas. Why did they say such hurtful words? Why could they not understand her? Did the not know how important it was that she came back to the Jade Palace?

"Ning," Ruolan said, taking the elder panda by the arm. "Don't…"

"Oh, yes I should, Ruolan," the panda answered, not taking her eyes away from the tiger. "Behaving like you are doing, is just rude. They welcomed you into their home…"

"I know exactly what they did," Tigress said and then turned her eyes towards Ruolan. "And for that I am thankful. But I have to go back," she whispered to them.

She then turned around, heading towards the door. "I have to go now. I'll be back soon; I am sure they all would like to meet you all. Especially Po."

Then the door became closed. The panda just continued staring; not being able to realize what had just happened.

But then Ning shook her head as she came back to reality. "That girl is going to kill herself before she even reaches a village. She is not able to think right now."

"Then we have to go after her," Ruolan said, already taking a step forward. She cared about the tiger; everybody could see that. And even though she was happy that Tigress would find her family, a part of her still wanted to keep her here.

But before she could touch the doorknob, a paw was laid on her shoulder. She turned her head around to see Weimin.

"I'll go after her," he told her. "You'll stay here and take care of Kiew."

Ruolan nodded, not being able to find words to tell him. Instead her hands clutched each other, while she hoped for the best.

But Ning was not that satisfied. "Where are you going?" she asked, following him outside.

He started his way out of the village while Ning stayed behind him. "I am going to find Tigress," he said without looking at her. "And my son," he added.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked him, having troubles with keeping up with him.

"I'll follow Tigress. She knows what she is doing."

"No, she does not. Her whole memory came back to her less than an hour ago, Weimin! She is confused! Maybe her brain is still dizzy! What if Shen is still out there?! What then?"

Weimin stopped only for a second to look at her. Then he started walking again. "I am going to follow her, Ning."

"You… You are putting us all in danger."

"She lost her family, Ning. I just want to help her get it back."

That was when Ning stopped walking. "She is not the only one who lost a family," she yelled after him. "Nor are you."

He stopped too, and turned around to look at her. "I am sorry, Ning. But we have stayed here in too long time. I realize that now." He sighed deeply. "And if Shen still is out there… Then he won't be it very long."

Then he started walking again, leaving Ning behind in the village.

* * *

"Tigress!" he called, but then had to gasp after air once again. "Tigress! I know you are there… And my legs aren't the bests."

Finally the tiger showed herself; she jumped down from one of the cliffs to land in front of her. "Am I doing the wrong thing?" she asked him.

"No," he said. "I understand you."

"But Kiew was so mad," she whispered. "And so was Ning."

Sighing, Weimin took a step closer to her. "Ning often let herself be controlled by her feelings. Sometimes, Kiew can do the same. You just have to give them some time."

"I'll come back," she promised him. "When I have talked with the others… When I have explained… I'll come back so she can understand."

Weimin nodded slowly. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Why are you here?" Tigress suddenly asked him.

"I want to see my son," he told her slowly. "I am coming with you."

Tigress looked at him and their eyes met. "Okay," she finally said. She started walking again, and Weimin did the same.

"What is the plan?" he asked her as they started their travel together.

"I'll find a village," Tigress told him. "I'll send them a message. Then I'll travel towards the Jade Palace."

"And if they don't believe the message?" Weimin asked her. They both knew that it would be a shock for the masters of the Jade Palace when they received the letter.

Not only would they find out that Tigress was alive; they would also get the knowledge of how the pandas had survived.

Why should they believe? And how?

Tigress took in a deep breath. "If they don't believe, then they'll get a surprise when show up in front of them."

Weimin chuckled. "You are absolutely right."

Tigress smiled to him and then they walked some minutes in silence. But then, the panda asked her, "How is he? My son?"

"He is…" Tigress had troubles finding the words. How could she describe Po? "He is not what you expect a warrior would be."

"How's that?" Weimin asked, obviously confused.

"Uhm…" Tigress bit her lip. "You'll understand when you see him. But he is funny and very kind. I am sure he will make you proud."

Weimin smiled dreamingly. "He already has," he then told the tiger beside him.

"I see. I am sure he would like to hear that."

"What about you?" the panda suddenly asked her. "You did say that they are your family, but do you have any…?" He trailed of when she shook her head sadly.

"I am an orphan," she told him with a little voice. "But Master Shifu got me out of the orphanage. I owe him for that."

"I am sorry," Weimin said. "I understand if you had imagined more…"

Tigress gave him a sad smile. "My family is not what you would expect… But it's still my family."

"You are right," he said but then asked, "Do you know why it was that we could find you in the river? Why you were attacked?"

Tigress thought about it before answering. "We have many enemies…. But I never found out why the attack happened. But I… I just hope they are okay," Tigress told him. "You must know that Po doesn't think you are alive. He barely just remembered his mother…"

She stopped as she knew that she should not go further into that subject. Weimin was fully aware that his wife had not been there while his son grew up.

"I would like to meet this 'Mr. Ping'," he then told Tigress. "I want to thank him for taking care of my son."

"He'll be… Glad to meet you," Tigress said, thinking about the goose. "But I think he will be shocked. He was not taking it so easy when Po found out that he was adopted."

"Oh…" Weimin said slowly. "I'll try and make me presence as painless as possible."

"Believe me; Po is going to lose it. I know he has been hoping to meet you; that you were alive."

The panda sucked in a breath. "I was hoping he was alive too."

"It's funny," Tigress suddenly said. "I am supposed to be dead. You are too. And the same with Po… We are many…"

Weimin huffed amusingly. "It's a good thing we are alive then."

"You don't say?" Tigress muttered for herself.

* * *

"I think we are here," Tigress said as they looked at the little village that was lying in the distance.

Weimin caught up with her to stand beside her. "What not?"

"I'll find a messenger that can bring a scroll to the Jade Palace," Tigress told him. She then glanced at him as she realized something. "Maybe you should stay here," she said. "If people haven't seen pandas in such a long time…"

"I would create quite a big scene," Weimin said. "And that would not be that good. You are right; I should stay."

She nodded. "Then I'll just go."

"Wait," Weimin suddenly said and stopped her before she could go. He then pulled off the cloak he was wearing, and held it out towards her. "Here," he said. "Take it."

She did what she was told but raised an eyebrow.

Weimin explained, "You are supposed to be dead. If people just see you walking around, then you would create a scene too. And if there is somebody out there that want you killed…"

"They would know that I am here," Tigress said, realizing the same as him. "Good thinking, Weimin." She then wrapped the big fabric around her, also creating a hood that shadowed her face.

The panda took a look on her. "Now you should be fine. Go on; I'll just wait here."

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked him, not wanting to leave him alone for some reason.

He nodded. "I am sure."

"I'll be back soon," she promised as she started walking.

The panda leaned against a big rock as he watched her leave. At least now he would get some rest.

* * *

It was weird for Tigress to be surrounded again by other animals than pandas. No one was really noticing her; she could just as well be a beggar.

A messenger… Where could she find one? It had to be a bird obviously.

She walked into a shop, looking around to try and spot something or someone that could help her. After some time, the owner notices her struggles.

"Miss?" she called, and Tigress walked closer. "Can a help you?" She was a female pig, and by judging of her clothes, she did not need money.

"I need someone to deliver a message to the Jade Palace," Tigress told her and the pig widened her eyes.

"That's pretty far away."

"I know. But it's important."

"I see…" the pig said, but then suddenly yelled out, "Bolin!" Tigress flinched by the sound, but suddenly a goose appeared in front of her.

"I heard somebody needs a messenger," he said while tilting his head. By the way he was looking at Tigress it was clear that he was not impressed.

The tiger pulled the cloak closer around her. "I need somebody to deliver a message to the Jade Palace."

"And how are you going to pay for that?" the black goose then asked her, still not looking away from her form.

"Uhm…" Tigress said nervously, while biting her lip. She had no money and neither had Weimin. The pandas had been living in peace; there you helped each other without having to use money.

"No money, no delivery," the goose told her and was about the walk away when Tigress stopped him.

"Wait," she called. Taking in a deep breath after making sure that no one else was in the shop, she removed her hood.

The pig and the goose just stared at her.

"Haven't I… Seen you before?" the goose asked, tilting his head. "You look familiar…"

"Oh, for the Gods' sake!" the pig exclaimed, gently smacking him in the back head. "It's Master Tigress!"

"Shh!" Tigress desperately tried. "Quiet! You can't tell anybody about this."

The two looked confused. "But why? Whole China believes you're…"

"I know," Tigress quickly said, putting her hood back, so nobody could see her striped face again. "But do me a favor and then don't tell anybody about this."

They bowed to her. "Of course, Mas…" But they both stopped themselves before they finished her name.

"And I am sure that the Jade Palace will pay you if it's necessary," Tigress said, but the pig shook her head.

"Of course we'll do it for free. Right, Bolin?" she asked, sending the bird a sharp glance.

"Right," he said slowly, but was clearly not happy about it.

Tigress gave them a little smile. "Thank you."

"Here," the pig said, handing her a scroll. "Call when you are finished."

Tigress nodded and started to think of what to write. She wanted it to be as simple as possible so they would understand.

And believe.

But as she wrote, she started to think. Once again she heard Kiew's words inside her head, wanting her to go back.

She was doing the right thing, was she not?

But she had not even said goodbye…

Growling slightly, Tigress stopped writing. She now had the chance to see her family… But she would also lose some family.

She could not do this.

Tigress finished her message and gave it to the goose that was awaiting her. "Please be quick," she told him and he nodded. Then he took off and disappeared into the sky.

* * *

"How did it go?" Weimin asked her when he saw her. He did not like the look on her face.

"We have to go back," Tigress told him, walking towards the way they had come from.

He followed her with a confused face. "Why the change of plans? Is something wrong?"

"We'll head towards the Valley of Peace after I have talked with Kiew."

"May I ask why?"

The tiger stopped to take in a breath. "Because if I go without her understanding, then she'll hate me when I come back. I have to make her understand," Tigress told him. "I don't want to lose any more family." She turned around to look at the panda. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," the gentle panda said. "Now they know that you are alive, and you will be there soon. We won't be much delayed."

She smiled to him and they both started walking back again.

But none of them saw the brown snake that had been following them ever since Tigress entered the shop.

* * *

A/N: And another cliffhanger. My fault! So I hope you liked it!

Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! Seriously; please tell me! What do you think of my OC's? Who's your favorite? Is the story exciting enough? How am I doing with the characters?


	12. Pour A Little Salt

A/N: And I am back! Thanks for the support, guys! You have no idea of how much each review and favorite means to me! Seriously; after posting a chapter I constantly keep checking my mail! So thanks!

And sorry for the cliffhanger. You know me.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Pour A Little Salt **

Tigress felt like the first time the pandas had seen her. Everybody's eyes were on her and questions were flying through the air as whispers.

Why was she back?

What had happened?

Was it true what she had said about Shen?

Why did she return?

But Tigress ignored them, while Weimin walked towards Ning who was waiting outside her eyes while looking not so happy. Tigress sent her a calm glance and then made her way towards Ruolan's house.

Kiew had to be there, right?

Ruolan smiled to her when she saw her. "Tigress. You are back early."

She nodded. "I have to talk with Kiew before I go to the Jade Palace," she told him and looked through the room they were standing in. Kiew was not there.

"I think she'll be glad for that," the panda with the kind eyes said. "But did you send the letter?"

"Yes," Tigress answered. "But I don't know if they will believe it." She wondered how they would react when they saw her. She missed them; her heart was aching.

How long time had they believed she was dead? Had they hold a… Her funeral? Or just some kind of ceremony since they had not had her body.

"They will when they see you," Ruolan told the tiger. "Besides; they hope for you to be alive."

Tigress thought for a moment that it would have been more true of the panda had said that they had 'hoped'. If they had been doing that, then they probably were not doing it anymore.

Too long time had passed.

Tigress gave her a grim smile. "They are scared to hope too much."

"Understandable," Ruolan breathed out. "This is a miracle after all."

Seeing that she was wasting her time as she wanted to get to the palace, Tigress said, "I'll talk with Kiew."

Knowing that the panda she was searching from probably was in the room they shared… Or had been sharing… Tigress was not sure where her home was for the moment.

She entered the room without asking if someone was in there. Kiew looked up at her, clearly surprised, when she saw the tiger. The panda was sitting on Tigress' old bed and remained sitting as Tigress glanced at her.

"You are back!" Kiew exclaimed, but then squinted. "Why?"

"Because you and I need to talk," Tigress said and sat down beside her.

"Wow; you sound so serious. Like you are going to leave us. Wait; you already have," the panda spat and turned her back towards her.

"Kiew…" Tigress sighed.

The panda remained angry. "I don't want to talk with you!"

"But you have to," Tigress told her sternly. "Or else I'll just have to do the talking."

"You left!"

"I know," the tiger sighed. "And I will have to do it again."

"Then why are you here?"

"To make you understand."

Kiew moved around as if she was uncomfortable.

"I don't want to leave. Not entirely. A part of me just wants to continue living here. With you and the others. With you as my sister. Just to continue living as Nuo or Jia or whatever you want to call me. But I can't. Not anymore."

"But…"

"As a Master I have a responsibility. I have to make sure that China is safe; and I can't do that by staying here," Tigress told her. "And I also have another family, who thinks I am dead."

"I feel sorry for them," Kiew admitted. "But I don't want you to leave! I know it's childish; I am always childish! I know that I am supposed to act like a grown up because I am one, but right now I can't! Why was it so easy for you, Tigress?! In the second you remembered them, you were already on your way out of the house! And I just don't want to get left behind!"

Tigress sighed. She did not like how Kiew was looking at her. She was starting to feel guilty… "I am sorry, Kiew. But as soon as we have talked through at the Jade Palace, I'll come back to see how you are doing. I'll visit you as often as I can. And now, when Shen is gone, you are all free to go, Kiew. You can live in the Valley of Peace if you want to!"

The panda stared at the ground. "I just don't want you to forget _me_."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will!" Kiew exclaimed. "You will be out there, busy with being awesome, because you suddenly are a Kung Fu Master, and while you are fighting, I'll be stuck at home; _washing clothes_! And without you this time!" After her outburst, Kiew became very quiet.

Tigress moved closer to her as she wanted to comfort her. "It won't be like that," she promised. "Kiew, when I had lost my memory; when I had lost my whole life, you were there to build up a new one for me. You became my sister." She paused before saying, "And I still want my sister. Even though things may be different."

And so the two sat in silence for a while, both thinking and hoping.

Kiew was the first one to speak. "I would like to live in that valley. It sounds nice… and peaceful."

Slowly, Tigress started to smile. The panda caught her glance, and did the same. But suddenly, Kiew threw herself forward and pulled the tiger into a hug.

Tigress was shocked in some seconds, but then hugged back. "Thanks," she muttered. "For understanding."

"You'll soon be back, right?" Kiew asked her.

"Soon. And you can start packing while I am gone," Tigress said. "But maybe we should talk with Ruolan about it first."

"Why? She'll love the idea!" Kiew exclaimed. "She doesn't want to lose you too!"

Tigress let out a relieved sigh. At least now she would still have her panda family.

Family.

Before the accident the word had seem to foreign for her. Now she had two families.

How weird was that?

"You can't leave yet," Kiew suddenly said. "Eat dinner here."

Tigress was hungry, and she did not leave without any stuff again. This time she could plan the journey. "Okay," she said softly. "But then I'll have to go."

* * *

"So who are they?" Kiew asked as they ate. Ruolan was there too, joining the conversation as well.

"Who?" Tigress asked, a bit confused.

"Your other family," Kiew explained. "I want to know who they are."

Ruolan then said quietly, "I've heard of Master Shifu. He was Master Oogway's student."

"Exactly," Tigress said. "But Master Oogway is dead."

"Who's Oogway? Should I know him?" Kiew asked.

"Yes," her mother told her. "You should. I just ever told you about him since I didn't think we were going to leave the village. But he was the one who created Kung Fu."

Kiew raised an eyebrow. "Okay, that's big."

"Shifu is… He adopted me from the orphanage, but our relationship is… Difficult," Tigress sighed.

"Explain, please," Ruolan said while tilting her head.

Tigress thought about what to say for a moment. "I thought he was going to be my father, but he never acted like one. I tried to make him proud, but he never let me realize that he already was."

"He doesn't sound nice."

"Kiew!" Ruolan scolded.

"What?! He doesn't!"

"He made some mistakes, yes. But that was to avoid making other mistakes… He is just having troubles with how to be a father a_nd _a master," Tigress explained. "I'll talk with him when I come back."

Ruolan nodded slowly. "You often realize your mistakes when you lose something."

"Then there is Po. He is Weimin's son, and the Dragon Warrior; a title I thought I deserved. Even though he grew up in a noodle shop, he is a very talented warrior."

"I would like to meet him," Kiew said. "I mean, he is kinda family; he's a panda too!"

"And I am the leader of the Furious Five-" Tigress began, but was cut off by Kiew.

"That's a fun name. Why so angry?"

"It's not…" Tigress sighed. "We didn't choose the name, okay? But there is Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis."

Kiew started giggling. "You all have fun names!"

"They have real names… We just don't use them. Master Shifu always just called us by our species."

"Then why don't you have a real name?"

Tigress shrugged. "They never really gave me one in the orphanage. A tigress is what I am, so that became what they called me. Shifu kept calling me it, and then it just became stuck."

"I could…"

"No," the tiger quickly exclaimed. She did not want one of Kiew's new names for her. "'Tigress' is fine, Kiew. It's my name."

The panda scowled. "Okay."

"And they are your friends?" Ruolan asked, getting back to the subject about the Furious Five.

"Yes," Tigress answered and then turned towards Kiew. "You will like Viper," she told her, thinking of her second sister. "You share a lot of interests."

"I would like to meet her," Kiew said dreamingly. "And then you are running around, saving China?"

Tigress let out a short laugh. "You could say that. But yes; we do fight a lot of enemies and sometimes we will meet big threats. Like Shen."

"He was hard to kill, wasn't he?"

Tigress thought back, and suddenly the image of Po getting hit by the weapon appeared in her mind. "We all nearly died," she then revealed. "But Shen's death was an accident; we avoid killing as our main priority is to defeat them and give them their punishment."

"Shen deserved death…" Kiew muttered, and Tigress silently agreed on that. She would never be able to forgive Shen for what he had done. Never.

Tigress stood up, seeing how they were all finished with eating their soup. "I guess I have to find Weimin and get going," she muttered.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here for tonight?" Ruolan asked. "It's already evening…"

Tigress knew she was right; staying here could be a good idea. "I just don't want to delay it any further."

"Travelling at night is stupid. Besides; you have to think of Weimin. He is not as old as he used to be," Ruolan told her softly.

Kiew stared at her mother with widened eyes, but then a sly smile came to her face. "Oh, Weimin would be so mad if he knew you said that."

"It's not a secret."

"So? You still offended him!"

Ruolan sent her daughter a sharp glance. "I just told Tigress to be careful with him."

Tigress nodded slowly. "I will. You are right, Ruolan; I should stay and then first leave tomorrow-" She did not have the chance to finish her sentence as the door suddenly flew open.

It was Ning who stormed into the house.

Tigress, Ruolan and Kiew all rose from their chairs, sensing something was very wrong.

"Ning, what is going on?" Ruolan asked, but the doctor ran past her and grabbed Tigress by her arm.

"We have to hide the tiger!" she exclaimed quickly.

"What?" Kiew asked nervously, and she and Tigress looked at each other as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Somebody entered the village," Ning breathed out. "Some strangers and they are not looking friendly. They said they were here for the tiger."

Kiew did not listen for more, but grabbed Tigress paw and tried to bring the tiger into their room. But Tigress refused and remained where she was.

"What are you doing?" Ning scolded her. "I told you to hide!"

"But I am not doing it," Tigress said sternly. "I am no coward. Who were they?"

"They are many," Ning told the others. "But the one who asked from you was a snake."

Now the choice was between Viper or the one who had…

"Was it a male?"

"Yes."

Tigress let out a small growl. "Then I know who they are."

"Who?" Kiew asked, but Ning pushed her away.

"There is no time for that! They are here to kill; and honestly I don't think they care if we others die too! I told Weimin it was a bad idea to leave the village! I told him!"

"They must have followed us…" Tigress muttered quietly. Who had seen her? She had tried to make sure that she had been alone in the shop… That stupid snake!

She then turned around and raced towards the door.

"Tigress, wait!" Ruolan asked and ran after her. "You are going to get killed!"

"I remember how to fight; I'll be fine! Stay here and take care of Kiew!" Tigress yelled back. Ruolan hesitated for a moment, but then closed the door.

Tigress raced through the streets, claws unsheathed so she could use them if necessary. That snake… She remembered him clearly and that was why she was going to beat him badly. He deserved it!

They had been the one who had nearly killed her! Who had taken her away from the Jade Palace!

They deserved her anger!

And now they were here to try and kill her again. Apparently they did not want to leave a job unfinished. But if they wanted a fight, then they should get one.

It did not take long time before she found them.

They were standing at the edge of the village; a big group of different kinds of animals. Weimin was standing in front of them; staring back at them. It was clear that he would not let them enter his village.

The panda was holding a staff and was using it as support. Tigress realized that their walk together must have made him tired. She started to feel guilty; this was not a good time for being tired.

Tigress growled as she placed herself beside Weimin, staring at the strangers with hate in her eyes. The snake from the battle was close to them; directly in front of them.

He smiled when he saw her. "Finally! We have waited in a long time…"

"Leave the pandas out of this," Tigress snarled. "Leave them alone and I'll go with you." She could just as well fight them another place than here. She just did not want her friends to get hurt.

The snake tilted his head. "That w_as_ the plan," Seh told her. "But now I just realize how perfect it all is!"

"What?"

"You sent a letter to your little palace," the snake taunted her. "Telling them that you were alive, where you were and who had saved you… And when you don't show up, they'll come and look here for you. And when they come, we do not only have you, but also the Dragon Warrior's lost family." He set his eyes on Weimin who glared back.

Tigress stepped in front of the panda. "You won't get any of us," she hissed.

"But if I remember right, my dear, then you didn't exactly win the last time," he hissed back.

"And if I remember right, then you kissed the back of my paw."

Seh's eyes narrowed; now he was mad. It was like his teeth were itching to be sunk into the tiger's body, filling her with poison. This was going to be fun.

And so he leapt at her, fangs ready.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave it here. Muhahahaha! I am evil!

Thank you so much for all who reviewed! We have now already reached 150! Thanks! Please continue doing that!

What do you think will happen? Please share your thoughts.


	13. Shadow On The Road

A/N: And I am back! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Seriously, I had kinda lost my interest for this story because my focus is on "Spread Your Wings". But then I see you care for this story and it helps me a lot! So thank you, thank you, thank you!

You keep this story alive!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Shadow On The Road **

Tigress' eyes widened when she saw the snake's attack. She quickly stepped aside and threw out a punch. But the scaly body was hard to touch, and soon he landed on the ground beside her.

As Tigress faced him, she told Weimin, "Get the others out of here; I'll hold them off."

The panda hesitated for a moment, but then got away, knowing he would not be able to defeat all of the enemies. Tigress might have a chance, and he had a village to protect. Though, he still felt bad leaving her.

Tigress kept her eyes on Seh, not wanting to leave him out of sight. This was the battle she had been waiting for.

"You should have seen their faces," the snake suddenly said.

Tigress became confused but answered by growling.

"Every time as we as much as mentioned you… They were one second from murder. So angry… Especially the girly snake."

"Viper?" Tigress whispered.

"So that's her name! She really wanted to strangle me. 'How dare you talk about her?'" Seh said in a girly voice, trying to act if he was Viper. "I heard how she broke down crying at the ceremony they held for you."

"Stop it," Tigress whispered, most wanting to cover her ears with her paws.

The snake's smile only became bigger. "And the great Master Shifu… People say that they can't recognize him anymore… He has been grieving too much."

"Quiet."

"Over the daughter he never revealed he had."

"I said 'stop it'!" Tigress exclaimed and rushed forwards. But Seh avoided her punch, and made his way up of her arm. She tried to shake him off, but as it did not work, she watched in horror as his teeth were shown again.

With her left paw she quickly reached out and grabbed him, throwing him away from herself. But before she could leap at him again, two arms caught her from behind.

She growled angrily and squirmed, but the ox had a tight grip. Seeing how a wolf was running towards them while holding an axe, Tigress quickly flipped herself forwards, forcing the ox to let go of her.

The wolf swung his weapon at her, but she blocked by grabbing it. The enemy snarled at her, and she growled back. He then suddenly pushed forward and Tigress found herself stumbling back.

Noticing how all the warriors had surrounded her, Tigress quickly took her fighting stance. She started to breathe faster and faster, eyes not able to focus on one thing as she realized they were too many.

Seh slithered closer with a smile on his face. "This time, kitty, you will remain dead."

Tigress growled; not giving up. If she was going down, then she would fight until the end.

"A fighter," the snake praised her. "Though, I wouldn't expect anything else. You know, it took a long time to plan it all because of that."

"Plan?" Tigress asked, catching the word.

"Oh yes, I believe you should know the truth now when you are no longer a threat. You see, we are all working for someone. Me included. Who it is, I will not tell, but I can say that she is not that happy about you and the panda."

"Po," the tiger breathed out, eyes narrowing.

"Who else? And because you killed Shen, she feels like there is a need for revenge."

Tigress' ears flattened against her head. "What does Shen have to do with this?" she growled.

"The panda defeated him, so he has to be punished. And since you were the one to push him away, to save his life… We figured out you would be the perfect target," he hissed. "We want to bring the Jade Palace pain. And by killing you we did it."

Tigress glared at him, arms ready to throw a punch.

"But then, suddenly, you were alive! What a miracle! You should have seen my face when I saw you in the shop… You see, I find your hooded figure just a bit too mysterious so I had to see who you were. And after you left I… convinced the goose to let me read the letter. And here we are, in a hidden panda village. What a funny world!"

"And what now?" Tigress growled.

"Now, we have a way greater plot to fulfill our revenge. So when the warriors come here… They will lose you again," Seh told her, causing another growl for her.

He smiled at her anger. "I'll show Shifu your dead body."

"You'll have to kill me first!" she exclaimed.

"But, my dear, that is exactly the plan," he told her with a tilted head. He then nodded to someone who was standing behind her.

In a flash Tigress had turned around, grabbing the spear that was coming down at her. Snarling, she broke it into two. When a sword was swung at her, she used the pieces of wood to block it.

But as she focused on the five enemies in front of her, she did not see the fox that suddenly tripped her from behind. Tigress fell while receiving a hard punch to the stomach, making her lose the air that was in her lungs.

When she landed on the ground, she spun around to try and get up again. But before she could, an ox placed his foot on her back, knocking her down.

Claws ready to scratch, Tigress made herself ready to attack again. But she froze as suddenly something was around her neck.

"If I was you," Seh whispered sweetly into her ear. "I would stop now before things got worse." His teeth were so close to her throat that she could feel them press against her skin, just gently enough not to break it.

Tigress' breathing slowed down as she growled softly. Seh just tightened his grip on her throat, giving her a warning.

"Want to try my poison?" he asked her, but received no answer. "Actually, I promised the panda I would do it. Kill you. Right in front of him. Too bad he isn't here."

He looked up to meet his warriors' glances. "What do you say? Should we wait for audience?"

They shook their heads while laughing, telling him that she deserved death and she deserved it now.

Tigress tried to think of a way out of this. But their grip on her was strong and it would only take a second before the fangs would sink into her.

Seh grinned, looking down at her. He then lowered his head to get closer to her throat. "Seems like the choice has been made," he whispered to her. "Sorry, dearie, but you missed your last chance."

He brought his head back to lurch it down, but then something stopped him.

"No!" The word was mixed with a scream and Tigress recognized it immediately.

Kiew.

The tiger looked up and saw her friend in the distance; Ruolan grabbing her arm while her expression only showed horror.

Seh smiled while still keeping Tigress down. "Or we could make it even bigger. A better scene for when the Dragon Warrior comes. I would have trapped the pandas to when they came to save you; then we could fulfill Shen's work. But what about we save all of you to when your friend comes?" he asked her.

Tigress growled, struggling to get lose, but a wolf kneeled down to capture her arms, pinning them down.

"And as they cannot let the poor innocent pandas die, they'll have to do what I say. We'll capture them and they'll watch as we kill you one by one." The snake looked up. "Yes, she would like that. _The perfect scene_."

Ignoring the fangs, Tigress roared as loud as she could. "Run!"

Ruolan was busy dragging her daughter away, and soon they reached the rest of the pandas. Ning was among them, and even though the long distance, Tigress could feel her stare at her. Then she looked away, helping some of the villagers with getting away.

Weimin stood with his staff, walking backwards as he did not leave his sight of the enemies. Seh saw this and looked at his warriors. "Get them."

"No!" Tigress growled, heartbeat getting faster in panic. Not Kiew. Not Ruolan. Not any of them. She owed them her life. She could not let them be killed.

But she could not get up. Seh was around her throat, the wolf was holding her arms and the ox had still not removed his foot. She groaned slightly by the pressure, but then started kicking, hoping to hit at least one of them.

"Would you stop the squirming, kitty?" the wolf asked her. As she did not answer, he moved his body so he held her hands while sitting on her legs.

There went some time before Tigress finally gave up; then her body became limp and she let her head fall to the ground.

"That's a good girl," Seh praised her and received another hiss. "Now, keep that face to when your friends arrive."

* * *

Kiew was dragged away, heart beating so fast that she nearly fainted. She remembered how her mother had told her about Shen's attack. This must be how it had felt.

"Get out of here," Weimin ordered. "Stay together and make sure they don't catch up with you."

"What about Tigress?" Kiew asked again hurriedly, but no one responded. "Mother?!"

"We have to go," Ruolan said as they followed the others. Her grip on Kiew's arm was firm.

Even though she wanted to turn around, Kiew did not struggle to get away. She was in too much panic to think clearly. "We can't just leave her!"

"We can't go back either. Now, run faster."

Ning was running beside them , panting heavily. "She wants you to leave," she quickly told the young panda.

"She can't handle them alone."

"And you think you can help her?" Ning said sharply. "She's a warrior, Kiew. We would only cause her more problems."

And suddenly, they stopped. In front of them was a wolf, sneering. Both Ruolan and Ning felt like they had travelled through a lot of time, and were back at that horrible day.

"Where are you going, ladies?" he asked them, causing them to walk backwards in fear.

Then suddenly, the wolf was thrown aside.

"Donghai!" Kiew exclaimed happily as she saw her friend. The male panda gave them a soft nod.

"I am helping Weimin along with some of the others," he said while tightening his grip on the spear he was holding.

"Tigress?" Kiew asked, hoping to hear if her friend had escaped.

Donghai shook his head. "Now is not the time. Get out of here."

"But-"

"Come, Kiew," Ruolan said and they continued their run. Donghai remained where he was, eying the enemies that were coming closer and closer.

Seeing the other villagers in the distance, the three pandas started to run even faster. As they reached them, they could feel each other fear.

After so long time… They had been so careful… And now… It happened again.

As the pandas tried to get away, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by sneering warriors with weapons.

* * *

Looking up from the ground again, Tigress saw an ox coming closer, holding a bunch of chains. She had stopped struggling some time ago; she had to realize that she could not get away.

Their grip on her was just too strong, and her limbs now started to hurt because of their position. Seh had not moved a bit and he was still smiling.

"Time to some jewelry," he told her.

Tigress growled tiredly in response. She did not want them to win, but she just could not see a way out of this. Maybe… When they once loosened their grip on her… She had to be patient.

Master Shifu had taught her how to wait until you found an opportunity. She had to do that now.

Seeing how the ox came closer, Tigress made herself ready. In the second she had the chance, she would break lose. She could do it.

The ox grinned as he leaned towards her, and Tigress felt how the wolf who was holding her started to move away, so the chains could hold her…

"Well, look who is here!" Seh suddenly exclaimed and they all froze. The snake warriors were walking towards them, surrounding the big group of pandas.

"No…" Tigress whispered. Her friends had not been fast enough to escape. Now they were here, hands bound and looking absolutely terrified. "Let them go!"

"Do what we say, kitty," Seh hissed at her. "You don't want them to get hurt, right?"

Tigress bit her lip, holding in a scream of anger. Of course she could not see them get hurt. They were her friends, her family.

Kiew stared at her and tears could be seen in her eyes. She was shivering with fear; poor Kiew had never tried anything like this. Ruolan was by her side, looking pale. None of the pandas said a word; they knew they could be killed if they did not behave.

But Weimin, covered in bruises, glared daggers at Seh. He was standing in the front of the group, clearly telling them that he was the leader and he would not let them hurt his people.

"What do you want?" the panda asked them, surprisingly calm.

"You, of course, to be a part of the big event." Seh tilted his head as he looked at the panda. "I know who you are… You are the Dragon Warrior's _daddy_." He chuckled silently as Weimin's face hardened. "Don't worry, panda; your son will be here soon."

Tigress growled again, this time with anger. It was a direct threat; touch her friends and she would kill them. Seh actually looked like he understood it; he moved his body slightly as if he was uncomfortable.

"They'll defeat you," Tigress told him sternly, proudness in every word. "You challenge the greatest warriors of China and you are not going to win."

Seh waited in some moments, before answering, "We'll see." He then turned towards his warriors. "Make sure the pandas won't escape." Looking at the ox who was standing nearby, he said, "Secure her."

But Tigress did not look at them as they started to bind her body with chains. Instead she looked at Kiew who was being pushed away by a boar. She saw the panda's fear.

As something inside of her snapped, Tigress' mind went blank.

* * *

A/N: And here we are! In the next chapter, we will hear how things are at the Jade Palace. It has been way too long time since we have heard about them.

I hope you found the chapter exciting.

Thank you so much for the reviews! I can believe the last chapter got so many! Please continue that; I love to hear your thoughts!


	14. When Water Burns

A/N: Honey! I am home! No, just kidding; you are not my honey! Haha! I tricked you there, didn't I? But I am still back! And I still have a new chapter; just for you so!

Yeah… Sorry from my cliffhanger. To make you forgive me, I'll just make another one! Trolled!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
When Water Burns **

"… and so I hope that you will believe my message, and not take it as a joke. I am on my way towards the Jade Palace, and I hope to be there just shortly after you receive this letter. Tigress," Po the finished, laying the scroll back on the table.

A stunned silence filled the Jade Palace's kitchen.

"Tigress?" Viper then whispered. She then turned towards the red panda that was standing at the edge of the table. "Master Shifu, what should we…?"

But the master did not react. Instead he stared blankly into the air. "Master?"

A second chance. If this was true, then his daughter was still alive. He had a second chance. He could set things right between them. A second chance.

And she was on her way back. Back to them. Him.

"Dad?" It was Po who said that. The panda was too amazed by the letter. Not only Tigress was alive, but his whole family too? And he was going to meet them?

"Can we believe this?" Crane then asked. "What if it's a trap?"

"But I want to believe this!" Mantis exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

Crane nodded. "_Too_ amazing."

"What do you think, Master Shifu?" Monkey asked their master.

"If… If there is a chance that Tigress is still alive, then I will try and find her," the master finally spoke. His little girl… alive? He almost did not dare to believe it. What if it was just a trap? What if Tigress was dead?

If it just was some cruel joke?

"What about you, Po?" Crane asked. "The letter must be some of a surprise to you."

The panda was still stunned. "It's like… unbelievable. I mean my whole family alive? And Tigress living with them? It's like a crazy, but amazing, dream!"

Viper then leaped of her chair. "I think we should get going now! They wrote where the pandas live; if we walk towards the valley then we should meet Tigress on the way!"

"That's a good point," Mantis said. "Man, I can't wait to see her again! I even missed her growls of anger!"

"And her blaming glances…"

"And her scolding."

Viper smiled brightly. "Should we leave, Master?"

Shifu nodded. "I… The soon we get to her the better."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Po exclaimed. "Come on; let's go!"

Filled with hope, the masters left the Jade Palace.

* * *

"Ning?" Kiew whispered as she ate the small piece of bread she had been given. "Ning?"

The doctor finally turned towards her. "Keep your voice down, child," she hissed, watching the warriors out of the corner of her eye. They were surrounding the pandas, but did not do anything else. "What do you want?"

"Tigress," Kiew said shortly, bringing her bound paws away from her mouth. "She's… not acting normal."

They all looked at the tiger who was struggling with her chains. It did not seem like she was thinking of anything else but breaking free. When she finally gave up, she would lie down, eventually fall asleep, only to start struggling again when she woke up.

They had put chains on her everywhere! A meter away from each of her four legs, they had put down a thick and solid wooden pole, where the chains were attached to. They kept the tiger from moving, and Seh had even added chains around her neck to make sure that she could not stand on two legs.

Tigress would shake her head rapidly and growl, but the iron chains were too strong. The snake had gloated when he had placed the collar around her neck where the chains put on. Laughing he had said how mighty he was, since he could put a collar on the so-called Master Tigress.

The tiger had nearly bitten off his tail if he had not been that quick.

Kiew tried to meet Tigress' eyes, but could not. It was like Tigress did not recognize her, that she could not see her.

And that scared the panda.

Tigress had just gotten her memory back; not it seemed like she was slowly losing it again.

"She's stressed," Ning explained. "And they are not helping her."

Seh had placed himself in front of Tigress again. When she was forced down on her four legs, which she was, he could look directly into her eyes. Just like he wanted.

Kiew could not understand how he dared that. If those chains broke, then Tigress' teeth would sin down in him in no time. The tiger growled and her eyes narrowed as she set her glance on the snake.

She had not spoken since they had chained her.

"Your friends are on their way," the snake told Tigress, just loudly enough for Kiew to hear. "Soon they will be here, just like I planned. And do you know what will happen then?"

Tigress did not answer.

"When they arrive, we will start the show," Seh said.

Looking over her shoulder, Kiew caught Weimin's glance and by the look of his face it was clear that he too had heard the snake's words. He was looking pale and his eyes were hard. There was a bloody gash above his eye where one of the warriors had hit them.

Slapping Tigress' face with his tail, Seh turned around and left the tiger alone. She did not stop struggling.

"What will happen if we don't help her?" Kiew whispered.

Ning glared at the tiger that finally rested her head against the ground. "It can, if it gets worse, bring back another memory loss."

"It can? How?"

"A trauma. That was what caused it the last time. If-"

"Be quiet over there!" one of the warriors yelled, and both Kiew and Ning ducked their heads. They did not want to get in anymore trouble.

"Be careful," Ruolan warned them. The mother panda had too been sitting on the ground, but had remained quiet as the others talked. She was tired; she had forced herself to stay awake while Kiew slept in case something happened.

Kiew moved slightly closer to her mother. "Then what should we do?" she whispered.

"There is nothing we can do," Ning told her. "Look at us." She held up her bound paws. "If we even try something, they'll be after us before we can even be close to succeeding."

"Her memory…" Kiew muttered. "Will she lose it again?"

"I can't say for sure," Ning admitted. "But if things get even worse than it is now… Her mind is already under pressure; she just got her memory back, and now she is constantly reminded of what happened that day… "

"Then what will happen when her friends come?" Kiew asked, suddenly realizing that could be a problem. "How will she react to that?"

Ning was quiet for a moment before answering, "I don't know."

Ruolan opened her arms and Kiew crawled even closer to be embraced in a hug. "It's going to be okay," the mother promised.

Kiew closed her eyes. "It doesn't seem like it," she muttered darkly. This was like a nightmare! In all those years they had thought they had been safe! Only to be proved deadly wrong!

"Look, the Masters will come," Ruolan said. "The Jade Palace has strong warriors. We just have to trust them."

"But they are using her," Kiew looked at the tiger on the ground again, "as bait. They want them to come."

"I… There is nothing we can do but wait and hope."

Kiew nodded silently, not removing her eyes from her friend. "They are starving her," she said quietly. True enough; Seh had given the tiger almost nothing to eat as they waited for the warriors of the Jade Palace to come. Though, he granted her water every day as he wanted her to stay alive. Sometimes, the tiger would drink; other times she was just too furious.

"I hate him," Kiew then said with a stern voice.

"Quiet," Ning hissed at her. "They can hear you."

"So? Who doesn't hate him?!"

"Kiew," Ruolan said and the panda fell quiet.

She crossed her arms; this was getting worse and worse. Not only they were in the hands of some enemies that could very well kill them; some of the villagers had started blaming Tigress for this.

If they only had left her in the river, none of this would have happened. The warriors were here to get her. Then why did the pandas have to be punished too?

But Kiew knew that thinking like that was unfair. Tigress was good and it was killing the tiger to see them captured and in danger.

Tigress would give her life for them…

As Kiew saw how defeated the tiger looked, she realized they had to do something. Three days! They had been sitting here, bound and captured in three days! Just waiting for the Kung Fu Masters to come here and hopefully save them.

The chains… If they only could break them… Then Tigress would get lose and then Seh would be in very big troubles.

But then there were the problems that she was not able to break the chains and, of course, that the guards never left Tigress out of sight.

And what could she actually do? She was just a stupid, hopeless panda that had been hiding her whole life! Even if she managed to get out of the ropes that was holding her paws, it would be noticed by the warriors, and she and her family would just be punished.

They were just stuck here.

And even if they came, the sight of them would maybe be the last straw for Tigress and she would lose her memory. Again.

"Please," Kiew whispered. "Let everything be alright."

* * *

"I can't believe we are almost there!" Po exclaimed.

Shifu muttered something that could not be heard; he was worried. The panda village should be just around the corner, but they still had not seen Tigress yet.

Not a good sign.

The thought about the whole thing being a trap became stronger.

Once again his hope became broken. It would hurt so much when he truly understood that Tigress w_as _dead.

But his students kept holding the mood high. Tigress had mentioned in her letter that she might be late. Maybe she was just still with the pandas?

That was what they thought and that was why they continued the travel.

"We should be close," Mantis said, looking up from the map Tigress too had drawn just for them. "Like really close."

"I can't wait to see her again!" Viper exclaimed, thinking about Tigress. "I have missed her so much!"

"Same here!"

"And here!"

"I think we all have."

"So," Crane said, "what will you tell her when you see her?"

Po sighed. "Apologize for not being able to reach her."

"Again, Po; it was not your fault," Viper told him sternly.

But Po, remembering the dream from when the stones had knocked him out, only shrugged. "You know what I mean."

"I will tell her that I will never say that she takes things too seriously again," Monkey said after having thought about it.

"I will tell her that I won't mind her punching me anymore," Mantis said.

Crane nodded. "Same here."

"What about you, Master Shifu?" Viper asked the red panda that was walking beside them.

"I…" Why was it suddenly so hard to answer? Oh, yes. Because he had so many things to tell her.

He would say that he was sorry. For everything. For not saving her, for not being there, for being a cold-hearted fool.

He would tell her that he was proud of her. That she was his daughter.

That he loved her.

"I…" He tried again but in vain. Luckily, he was saved by seeing how the forest ended. "We are here."

There was a village. But no pandas.

"Hey!" Po yelled, seeing how empty the place was. "Anybody there? Hallo?"

"Uhm…" Viper looked through a window of one of the houses, only to see that no one was in there. "I think we are alone."

Po's shoulder suddenly fell down; he had been looking towards to see his family.

"Don't worry, Po," Monkey said. "We'll find them. All of them."

"Guys," Crane called from the air. "There is someone at the end of the village… and I think it's Tigress."

When he had said the last word, Shifu was already running. Now was the time for the truth. Passing by empty houses, the master ran even faster.

Soon, the little town had ended and in front of him was a clearing.

And in the middle of that clearing a tiger was chained.

"Tigress!" he yelled loudly. His voice was a mix between worry and happiness.

She was alive, she was alive.

The students let out surprised gasped; their friend was alive. They all ran towards her, briefly wondering why it was she was chained.

Hidden by the trees of the forest, the pandas could only watch. Seh had ordered them to stay quiet and they did not dare to do anything else.

But when Kiew saw the strangers running towards her friend, she could not help but gasped. A second after, a wolf had put his paw on her mouth, making sure she could not say a thing.

Now Kiew could only watch as they surrounded Tigress. She knew that they were only trying to help, but they could make everything worse for the tiger. Losing her memory again… Had she not been through enough?

And maybe she was not able to get it back again this time.

Staring at the scene in horror, Kiew was pulled backwards to make sure she could not be seen.

None of the warriors of the Jade Palace noticed anything. They could only focus on the living, breathing Tigress.

It was amazing; their friend alive! She was right in front of them.

"Tigress!" Shifu called again as he threw his arms around her neck. The chains did that their heads were on the same level, but Shifu promised himself to free her in some seconds. He just needed to make sure that she was there.

Burying his fingers in the soft fur behind her head, the tears started to escape the master's eyes. She was there, she was real. "Tigress, I…"

Then he heard her growl.

Pulling away from her, Shifu stared into her angry face.

Looking into her eyes, Shifu's heart skipped a beat.

Her beautiful, golden eyes were not the same as he remembered them.

Those were filled with… fear?

Tigress was fearing him.

* * *

A/N: And I en it here, just to be evil. Nah; I updated, so I am sweet. I freed you for the cliffhanger! So now the action begins! What do you think will happen?

I hope you can forgive me for the late chapter! You know that I have been busy.


	15. Play On, Maestro

A/N: And I am back! Did you miss me? Nah? Really? But here comes the continuation.

**Look here! **I have made a poll because I am going to make drawings of my OC's but I don't know which person to draw first! So please, help me and vote! It's anonymous, so there is no excuse for not doing it!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Play On, Maestro **

"Tigress?" Shifu asked, while placing his little hands of both sides of her striped face. But the tiger did not seem to notice it, but just continued struggling while trying to bite him. Shifu backed away, staring at her with widened eyes.

Po stood behind him, seeing the tiger's change to. "What's…? What's wrong with her?" he asked, frightened. He did not dare to go closer.

But Viper was too happy to see her friend alive to be scared. "Tigress!" she exclaimed happily. Her long body curled around one of the tiger's front legs, squeezing it happily. After some seconds, she was done and turned her head towards the chains. "I'll take care of it," she promised and made her tail ready to hit it.

"Wait!" Shifu exclaimed, rushing forward. "Don't-!"

But it was too late. Viper's strong tail met the metal that broke by the touch. Some of the chain was still around Tigress paw, but she could not move it away from the pole.

Viper's smile instantly disappeared when the tiger lashed out on her. "Tigress!" she shrieked, falling backwards to avoid her claws.

"Viper!" Crane cried out in alarm.

"I'm okay," she said as he stood by her side. "She didn't hit me."

The warriors walked closer as they all stared at Tigress. Shifu's ears had dropped, which made his students even more worried.

"Why is she acting like that, Master Shifu?" Monkey asked the red panda.

"I… I don't know," the master answered. He then took a step closer to Tigress, who was lashing out wildly with her free paw. "Tigress?" he asked, but no sound came from the tiger. "Tigress, it's me." He tried to keep his voice steady. "Tigress."

Taking in a deep breath, he put his paw on her forehead. This only seemed to make her angrier; her eyes narrowed and her paw hit his side and pushed him meters away.

He landed with a grunt; he could have deflected the blow but right now he did not seem to react normally.

"Come on, Tigress!" Po exclaimed, taking place in front of the tiger. "It's me! Po! We are your friends! Come on? Please?"

"She… she doesn't remember us," Viper whispered as she understood it.

"This is bad," Mantis said.

Crane tilted his head as he looked at the distressed feline. "We need to calm her down," he then said.

"How?" Mantis asked. "If we take off her chains she'll attack us!"

"We can't just let her stay like this!" Viper exclaimed angrily. "They are hurting her!"

Monkey tried to catch the tiger's glance, but her eyes just seemed empty. He waved a hand in front of her face but then sighed sadly. "Please, Tigress," he muttered. They had just gotten her back, and now this was happening.

Not fair!

Then he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "Wha-?"

In the next second, a snake was standing on Tigress' back.

The warriors immediately recognized him. "You!"

Seh gave them a sly smile.

Shifu walked forward to face him. "What have you done?!" he yelled angrily.

"I am just creating a little reunion," he said while smiling. "Nothing wrong about that, is there?"

He glanced at Po and the panda met his eyes. Then he realized what was missing. "My… Where are the other pandas?" he asked while forming his hands into fists.

"Oh, so you did read the rest of the letter," Seh commented. "Now, now; not so fast," he told them, seeing how the warriors made themselves ready to fight. "We don't want to kitty to get hurt, do we?"

Tigress had gotten remarkable quiet, standing still as a statue. Shifu looked into her eyes and for the first time since they had arrived, he found a bit of sense, of presence in them. Tigress had not lost herself completely. For as he looked into her eyes, a message was clear; she was waiting.

Now they had to do the same. "What do you want?" Shifu asked him calmly.

"I have created a show for you," he told them. "Now is the time to start it."

"Is it you who did this to Tigress?!" Viper hissed, glaring at him.

Seh leaned closer to her, though, he remained on the tiger's back in case he had to bite. "Well, I didn't know she would crazy it you put chains on her."

"Tigress isn't crazy," Crane said sternly.

"Of course she isn't. She is just growling and biting because she is _so _happy to see you," Seh said sarcastically. "Please, I doubt she'll ever speak again."

Viper darkened her eyes. "Shut up."

Turning away from her, Seh faced Po. "You want to know where your daddy is?" The panda said nothing. "Then let me show you," the snake told him and then the Jade Palace's warriors realized they were surrounded.

All around from the forest came warriors out from the shadows, and behind Seh a big group of white and black animals was forced out from the trees. Pandas.

Their hands were bound and Seh's warriors surrounded them, pointing at them with their weapons. They stood still some meters behind Tigress and Seh, though one panda was pushed forward.

Po recognized him immediately. "Dad?" he asked, eyes wide open.

The giant panda stared back at, lips quivering a bit. "Xiaobo," he whispered. Slowly, a small smile spread on his face.

Po smiled back until he remembered the situation they were in.

"So sweet," Seh said. "But now is not the time." Two warriors came forward and pulled Weimin back to the other pandas. Po reached out to push them away, but then he remembered Tigress and Seh's fangs, so he stopped himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Viper asked him.

"Because, my dear, you have ruined lives. Now you just get a taste of your own medicine," the snake told them.

Crane looked confused. "Lives? Whose?"

"Ah-ah-ah; I am not giving away any spoilers," Seh said. "You'll see when time is ready."

Master Shifu took a step forward. "Let them go," he said and glanced at Tigress. "All of them."

"And why should I do that?" Seh asked him. "Because if I wanted to, I could just," he paused as he lowered his head closer to Tigress' neck, "bite a little, and you will watch her die right in front of you without being able to do a thing."

"What's stopping you?" Shifu asked him with a hoarse voice.

"Oh, don't get me wrong; I _will_ kill her," Seh told him. "I just have to wait a little so we can all enjoy it."

Shifu set his jaw. "Kill her," he said, "and I'll kill you."

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Seh mocked him. "Because I am not scared, oh great Master! But you… You are so scared of losing your little daughter. Oh yes; I know about the adoption. You see, I did make my homework before putting it all into action."

"That's why you tried to kill her?"

"Exactly. She is the reason why Shen's plan failed. If she hadn't pushed the panda away, he had been blown to smithereens."

"Wait! This whole thing is about Shen?" Po asked, stunned.

Seh opened his mouth to answer, but someone cut him off.

"Of course it is." A new person entered the place; she was wearing a cloak but pulled down her hood. It was a gray wolf with hard, cold eyes. "And now we are just finishing what he started."

She placed herself beside Seh and Tigress, glaring at the Jade Palace's warriors.

"Who are you?" Shifu asked coldly. He hated being stuck like this, but even though he just wanted to pull the snake off Tigress, he knew he could not. There were too many lives at risk here. No matter which solution he thought of, he just seemed to reach a dead end.

"I am Jung," she said. "The mastermind behind all this."

"Pleasure to hate you," Monkey said.

The wolf narrowed her eyes. "Things will be like this; you will remain where you are and not take a step further. If you go against this, I will not hesitate with killing the kitty or the pandas. Understood?"

Po, Shifu and the rest of the Furious Five shared glances, then nodded wordlessly.

Jung smiled. "Good. Now," she crossed her arms as she started talking. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"No," Shifu replied flatly. "But no matter which mistake we might have made, it gives you no right to threaten anyone by their life."

"And you have no right to decide my actions," Jung sneered. "Don't you think you are not to blame in this, _Grandmaster_! The murder was your fault too!"

"Murder?" Crane asked, just as confused as his friends were. "Who did we kill?"

Po stepped forward, causing Seh to flinch alarmingly and Jung to growl. "Hey, if you are talking about Shen then it was an accident! If he hadn't-"

"I am not talking about Shen, you fool!" Jung hissed, paws turning into fists. The warriors behind her grabbed their weapons even tighter, as if something was going to happen soon.

"Then I can't follow you anymore," Mantis declared. "What about a deal? You let everybody go, and we don't hurt you."

Jung glared at him. "You have already hurt me," she whispered.

"How?" Viper hissed. "Listen, no matter what we did, you should be satisfied by now. You made us think that Tigress was dead." She looked her into the eyes. "That hurt more than you would think."

"Not enough," Jung answered her coldly. "First when you are dead I will be satisfied."

"You are crazy!" Mantis exclaimed.

She glared at him. "What you did was unforgivable."

"Then could you at least tell me what we did?!" Monkey asked.

"You killed him," she said softly. "It was you who caused his death."

Viper saw the hurt in her eyes. "Who?"

Jung seemed to tremble for a moment, as if she was going to break down. But then she kept her cold mask. Her eyes were burning with hate, sorrow and a desire for revenge.

Shifu seemed to take her silence as a bad sign and stepped forward, his eyes worriedly on Tigress.

Taking in a deep breath, Jung looked over her shoulder to look at Seh. Then she nodded to the snake.

"No!" Shifu yelled and rushed forward to try and stop the snake from biting. He was not going to lose her again.

But the snake's fangs were only an inch away from her neck, and he would never be fast enough.

Just as he thought it was too late, Jung held up a paw and Seh stopped in the middle of his movement. He then scowled angrily; once again he had looked forward to get his revenge just to be stopped.

Allowing himself to breathe again, Shifu panted as he met Jung's eyes. "Please," he said with a hoarse voice. He hated to be begging, but right now he was terrified.

He remembered the ceremony they had made the honor Tigress.

He would not go through that again.

He just simply could not; he was not strong enough. This time his daughter would live even though it meant that he had to give away his life instead.

Jung loved his despair. This was how she had felt! "You'll soon know," she said softly, "how it feels to lose someone you love. Like I did."

"For the last time; what did we do?!" Mantis yelled.

Seh widened his eyes as he realized that she actually was going to tell them. This was going to be good.

Tigress' breathing was finally normal again as she forced herself to stand still. Wait, she had to wait.

"He was a soldier," Jung said quietly. "One of Shen's men. He was killed when you defeated Shen. You killed him. My husband died because of you!"

They stared at her in shock.

Jung turned towards Po. "He was on one of the ships you destroyed. Some would say he was just lucky; getting pierced though the stomach by a large piece of wood. I call it murder."

"I never meant to-"

"It's not about what you meant to; it is about what you did!" she hissed. "And you, Dragon Warrior, made sure that I would not see my beloved Dai again!"

She was glaring angrily at them, fists ready to punch them if she did not hold back. They could see the hurt in her eyes, but on the same time they did not feel truly sorry for her.

She had hurt them too.

"What happened in Gongmen City was an accident," Shifu told her. "The Dragon Warrior would never do such thing on purpose. And what you are doing now will not help you with your sorrow."

"Yes, it will! You will know how it feels when I kill her!" She pointed at Tigress. "You will know my pain."

"We do know what you feel, Jung," Viper told her, trying to make the wolf understand. "But this is not the solution. I am sorry for what happened to your husband, but how will killing people make you feel better? It will just bring more death."

"An eye for an eye," Jung whispered. She then turned around to point at the pandas. "And by killing them too, I can finish what he started. It's very simple."

"But here is the thing, Missy," Mantis said. "You see, we are the heroes-"

"-and we defeat bad guys-," Crane continued.

"-like you," Viper finished. "If you surrender now, this will be a lot easier for both of us."

"And how you are you going to stop us?" she asked them. "By sacrificing your friend?"

As she and the warriors kept discussing, Shifu looked into Tigress' eyes. The tiger was still, but tense; ready to run at any moment if she just could.

When she glanced back, he saw something in her eyes. She had a plan that they had not realized yet.

But now he knew what to do.

* * *

A/N: Finished! Whee! Took me some time! Hope you like it, and now you all know Jung's reason. So do you like her as a villain? Personally I like Seh better, but we are not finished with him yet, so…

Please, remember to look at my profile and vote! It will mean a lot to me! Yay! So yeah… Till next time!


	16. Faithful Fear

A/N: And I am back (why do I keep saying that?). Not much else to say… Yeah, Lu Chu and Jie picture is out if you did now know. Check it out!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Faithful fear **

Tigress then looked down again, and Shifu returned his focus on Seh. The snake felt his glare and stared back. "Your thoughts, Grandmaster?" he asked him.

Jung too fell quiet to glare at him too. As he looked into her eyes, Shifu felt her pain. She was lost without her husband, and when she did not have the love to fill her heart, hate and sorrow had done instead. She was missing him and wished to avenge him.

And then Shifu realized the horrible truth; he would have done the same. How many times had he not planned how to find Tigress' murders and punish them? He would do it so she could rest in peace, so the whole thing could be finished. It never would have been if her murders walked around him, free.

How could he judge her?

Though, he knew that her husband's death had not been a murder, but an accident. Unfortunately, Jung was in too much distress to see this.

Shifu lowered his glance as answer.

"Very well," Jung said. "Seh?"

Shifu has not thought that Jung would take his hesitation as a signal of starting it all, and was therefore shocked when he realized the time he thought he had was gone. His mouth opened in a silent yell, as the snake bit.

"No!"

But it was none of the warriors that yelled. Eyes widening in shock, they saw a female panda trying to push her way towards Tigress, face only showing horror.

Not expecting a sound coming from behind, Seh froze for a short moment. Shifu used that time to smash him off the tiger, using his staff. In the second the snake was on the ground, Tigress' free paw came on pressed his face into the earth, keeping him there.

Just what she had waited for.

As this happened, Shifu's students rushed forward and forced the snake's warriors away from the pandas. Even though there were many, they fought well and made sure that no one came too close to the innocent pandas.

Viper then managed to take away a sword from a warrior. Defeating him, she turned towards the nearby panda and cut over the ropes that held his wrist. She gave him the blade afterwards. "Do the same with the others," she instructed and then started fighting again.

Soon the pandas had their hands free, just waiting to get out of the ring made by fighting warriors.

Shifu faced Jung, as Tigress still kept the furious Seh pinned to the ground. The snake was yelling angrily, but it was reduced the muffled cries because of the earth. His tail was lashing around wildly, but even though he hit her, Tigress paw was like it was made of stone.

The wolf had pulled a knife that had been hidden in her robes. But Jung was not a fighter and Shifu was the Grandmaster. Though, she had an advantage; Tigress was still chained just beside her.

"Don't you dare," she hissed threatening at the red panda.

"Your plan is failing, Jung," he answered calmly. At least, he tried to keep himself calm. "Surrender now."

"No!" She took a step towards the tiger, but then Shifu leapt at her. Knocking her away from his daughter, Shifu faced her again.

Jung glared at him. "It's already too late. He bit her."

Shifu's stomach turned to ice. He too had been distracted when Kiew had yelled and had therefor not exactly seen what had happened. But if what Jung said was true, then they had to get out of here fast. They would need a healer…

If the bite was not lethal in a matter of minutes…

Kicking and punching her, Shifu decided to take her out. Trying to block it with her sword, Jung understood that she could not continue like this. She was no fighter, but just the mind behind the plan.

Running out of ideas, she yelled out to her warriors, "Kill the tiger!"

The Jade Palace's warriors flinched. Not only did they have to protect themselves and the panda; they also had to make sure that no one got to the chained Tigress.

Narrowing his eyes, Shifu kicked her in the stomach and she was send backwards. He then turned around and punched every one of Tigress' chains.

By every touch, the metal broke. Tigress did not even move, when he broke the one around her neck. But when she was finally free, she lowered her head towards the trapped Seh and growled.

Shifu knew that she would behave like this until she calmed down. And she could not do that until all the enemies were gone. He did not like letting her go, but it was a too big risk to let her stay chained.

Staying near her, Shifu made sure that nothing would get to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po came closer to the other pandas, smiling brightly as he realized he was not alone. Then he got serious again. "This way!" he called and started leading the pandas away from here. Suddenly he heard a scream, and saw that one of the woman pandas had been pushed away by a bear that was coming closer to her.

Po was about to get to her, but another one was fast than him. A male panda, holding a sword, kicked the bear to distract him and then swung the sword at him. The bear was too big to jump, but instead fell backwards. The panda sent a fist to his head.

Po stared at the scene. "That's… Good work," he praised the panda who turned to him.

He held out his hand. "The name's Donghai. I can help you with fighting them if you want."

Po cringed. It was not that he did not like the new panda, but he was not so sure about his fighting skills and did now want him to get hurt. "What about you help me keep an eye on the others?" he suggested and Donghai nodded.

So the two boys led the others away. Suddenly, Po felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to look at his dad – his real dad.

"We can take it from here," Weimin told him. "Go help you friends."

"But…" He then realized that the older panda was right as he could faintly hear the shout of his comrades fighting back in the clearing. "Okay, Dad."

As he turned around and ran, he did not see how Weimin froze at the word 'dad'.

* * *

Monkey stared at the tiger with an open mouth. Never before had she looked so feral. As Crane for a moment landed beside him, Monkey said, "It looks like she is going to eat him."

The bird sent him a sharp glance. "Then make sure that she doesn't!" He then flew away to fight the warriors.

Sighing, Monkey focused on Tigress again. Just as it was about to get fun… But when he saw Tigress' sharp teeth coming closer to the snake's head, he realized that he actually had to do something.

Grabbing the tiger's tail, he pulled, causing her to freeze. She accidently let go of Seh as she turned towards the monkey instead.

Monkey held up his hands. "Sorry?" he grinned, but then frowned. "Come on, Tigress; you gotta focus!"

"Good advice!" Seh hissed as he leapt towards them.

"Hey, you made her angry!" Monkey replied. "So you actually did deserve it. I am just being a nice guy!"

Seh tried to hit him, but he just grabbed the tail. With a quick movement, Monkey swung around and let go; sending the snake into the mist of warriors.

But as he turned around, Tigress was gone. Where was she? In this state, it would just a question about time before something would go wrong.

"Tigress?" he called, then started searching for her. "Oh no…"

Viper apparently heard this as she finished off an enemy and turned to him, "You lost her?!"

"Yes," he said flatly. "But she's on our side-"

"So? We have to find her before…" A loud roar was heard, cutting her off. "That happens," Viper then finished her own sentence.

* * *

Tigress was mad. Someone out there deserved to die; she knew that much. And she was angry at them all because all the figures in her vision, faces washed away for some reasons, were only distracting her from fighting the one. The enemy. The one who needed to be killed.

Her claws were already covered in blood as she did not hesitate with clawing those who was standing in her way. They were only trying to slow her down, so she could not get to the one. And there were somebody out there that she needed to protect.

So she had to run faster. Punch harder. She jumped into the air and twirled around. Dancing. Weightless. Her limps hit their weak spots, sending to them ground. Groaning.

A new chain around her foot. Tigress fell and landed on the ground. Trying to pull it off, she realized it was alive. A snake. But which one?

She remembered there had been two of them. Both had been yelling. Not wanted to take the chance, she forced the snake off her.

Finally getting to her feet, she continued running, desperately searching for something that could soothe her, comfort her. Calm her down so she did not have to run anymore. She could finish her mission and destroy the danger.

As Viper was thrown away, she barely saw the tiger run away again. She groggily got up, as her head was pounding after the meeting with the ground.

Why was tiger so hard to capture?

"Come on…" she whispered, and forced her body to move again. Tigress was her sister and she had just gotten her back. No way she was losing her again.

But the whole thing would be so much easier if Tigress was acting normal.

As she tried to follow the tiger, she found someone else. Seh. And it seemed like he was looking for Tigress too.

"You!" she hissed and he turned towards her.

"You," he grinned. "Have you seen the tiger? I am not done talking to her."

"Oh, yes you are!" Viper nearly growled. She then leapt at him, and the two of them rolled around, tangled into each other as ropes.

Seh was not happy about this distraction. When Viper hissed at him again, he said, "Please, you don't even have poison! Such a pity!"

She glared at him. "Go bite yourself!" Viper was about to attack him again, when a staff suddenly knocked Seh away. "Master Shifu!" she exclaimed.

"Go find Tigress," he instructed her, his eyes not leaving Seh who was slowly getting up in the distance. "I fear poison is in her blood."

"He bit her?"

The red panda nodded. "Make sure she stops moving. The poison must not spread to the rest of her body."

"Do you have anything we can use as an antidote?" she asked him, hoping for a yes.

Shifu lowered his glance to the ground. "No," he replied quietly. "But maybe the village has."

Viper nodded shortly and then disappeared to find the tiger before time would run out. As Shifu looked up again, he discovered to his fear that Seh was gone. It had only taken him some seconds to get away. And Jung had also escaped his glance.

Trying to follow them, Shifu joined his students' fight against the warriors. To their joy, the number of them was getting lower and lower, as the injured and defeated a lot. They had the upper hand, and now it was just a question about time before they would win completely.

Seeing Po to his left, Shifu asked, "Where are the pandas?"

"Safe!" the panda grinned. "And there is a warrior among them who is pretty awesome so don't worry."

Shifu silently thought that there still were a lot of things to worry about.

* * *

Viper could see the tiger running in the distance. Where was she going? But she was fast, and it cost Viper a lot of concentration to not let her off her sight. "Tigress!" she called again, but the tiger did not response. Luckily, she did not run faster either.

Stopping for a short moment to see where she was, Viper looked around. Suddenly she heard something, and turned her head away from Tigress. There, nearly hidden by the trees, she could see Jung running, some warriors following her. Around Jung's shoulder was Seh.

So they were running off.

It calmed Viper to see that they at least ran in the opposite way of where Tigress was going. Leaping after the tiger again, Viper did her best to try and stop her from getting away too.

And then there was black and white.

In this part of the forest, there were pandas everywhere. So this was where Po had hidden them. They first looked scared when they saw her, and Viper decided to calm them down.

But then a panda, holding a sword, was in front of her.

"Don't worry," she told them. "I am from the Jade Palace." But the panda warrior did not lower his weapon.

"Donghai," a deep voice then sounded. "She is speaking the truth."

Viper was allowed to slither closer. "Are you alright?" she asked them and some of them dared to nod.

"Yes," a panda actually answered. "Just a bit shocked."

"Have you seen Tigress?" Viper asked them. "I am looking for her and I need to find her fast."

"You can't find her?" a panda asked her and took a step forward. "I am her friend," she then explained.

Viper widened her eyes. "Oh…" Of course Tigress had made some friends here; it made sense.

"I will soon," Viper promised. "She can't be far away. I just…" She heard some rustling in the bush behind her and immediately turned around.

And there was Tigress. She was panting heavily, staring at them with widened eyes. For a moment she tried to rose to stand on two legs, but then fell down again as she did not have the strength. Viper was quickly by her side.

"Tigress!" she exclaimed. "Don't move," she instructed as she saw how the tiger had started trembling over her whole body. She was sweating too.

Kiew then rushed forward too. "You have to go away," she told Viper who widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" She then shook her head and said, "She's poisoned. We have too-"

"She must not see you!" Kiew exclaimed, but then sighed. "But it's already too late."

"I don't think I-" Viper tried but Kiew was again too fast.

"It was when she saw you that she lost her memory again!"

Viper stared at the panda. "Again?"

Then they both turned to look at Tigress who fell to the ground as her legs collapsed.

* * *

A/N: Once again a cliffhanger. This chapter was written in a bit of a rush but I hope you liked it.

'Till next time!


	17. Crazy Is Just My Desire

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger… It's just me… Come on! You should know me by now! I love making cliffhangers!

Let's see what happened to Tigress.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Crazy Is Just My Desire **

_Everything was gray. Gray and quiet. Silence. _

_But she loved it. _

_Because it was only here, floating in nothing, that she could relax. _

* * *

"Tigress!" Viper exclaimed, but her friend was already unconscious. The snake was about to panic; she had been too slow. They needed a healer, but they had just only finished off the bandits and now…

But her thoughts were pushed aside when she too was pushed aside by a giant panda. Ning had placed herself on knees beside the tiger, removing a bit of her vest so she could take a look on her shoulder. With her fingers she brushed away the fur until she finally found what she was looking for.

The bite mark.

"I saw what happened," Ning explained. "And I don't think the bite is very deep, thanks to Kiew. I know his kind; their poison is strong, but Tigress, being a tiger, is strong enough to fight it. Though, I have some herbs that might help in my house."

Viper stared at her with widened eyes. "I believe I found a healer," she said with a small voice and a small smile.

Ning nodded shortly. "Kiew, go with her and show her the way. Hurry."

Kiew quickly got up, sending Tigress a last glance, and started running back to the village. Viper followed her, having no problems with keeping up with the panda.

"Are they gone now?" Kiew asked in a tiny voice. "Those… warriors?"

"They are gone now. Don't worry." Viper paused, but then wanting to talk again. Her mind was a mess as all her thoughts had worry in them. Silence only made the worry grow bigger and that was not what she needed right now. "Did they hurt any of you?"

"Not really. They sure punched Weimin and Donghai, but Ning told me that it is only bruises," Kiew said, forgetting that Viper did not know the other pandas' names.

Viper glanced at her. "That's… Good."

"Viper!" The two girls looked up to see the big bird flying towards them. Kiew flinched as she had hard troubles believing that the danger was really gone.

Viper, on the other hand, was relieved. "Crane!"

The bird landed beside them. "Where's-?"

"With the pandas," Viper said and pointed at the forest with her tail. "We are getting the antidote."

Crane widened his eyes. "And you are alright?"

"Yes," she said softly, but then got serious. "We need to hurry. Make sure Master Shifu gets to Tigress." Just in case, she added inside her mind.

The bird nodded and flew off.

Kiew started running. "It's this way," she called as they could see the houses in the distance. "They didn't really destroy anything," the panda muttered quietly as they came inside the village. "We left too quickly."

Viper followed, taking a look on the abandoned houses. It was so weird; how a whole species had lived hidden in all those years. It was almost unbelievable. But it was indeed a great thing that it was real. Especially for Po.

"Here," Kiew said and entered Ning's house. As she looked at the shelves, she muttered, "So many things…"

"Do you know what we are looking for?" Viper asked her, taking a look at the many herbs too.

The panda shook her head. "No," she said, a bit ashamed. "I was never taught to be a healer." But she then chose some different looking bowls with herbs and placed it all down on her apron which she had stretched out.

* * *

"Master Shifu!" Po called. "Are you sure she ran this way?"

"No," the red panda said. "But Crane said she was with the pandas and you said that you knew exactly where they are."

"Oh… Sure. This way! They can't be far away!" the panda shouted. Mantis and Monkey had gone out to see if they could find the bandits that had tried to run away. Shifu was trying to find Tigress and Po was helping him.

Crane had just told him that Viper was trying to find the antidote and that the pandas were somewhere in the forest.

Finally, Po spotted something black and white. "Shifu! Over here!"

The master followed him, and sure enough; they had found the pandas. And surrounded by them lie a tiger. "Tigress!" Shifu exclaimed and rushed to her side.

Two female pandas were sitting beside her, one of them holding her paw. When they saw the red panda they quickly bowed.

Realizing that they must know at least something about the skills of healing, Shifu asked, "How is she?"

"There sure is poison in her blood, but she is able to be saved," one of them explained.

Shifu too sat down by the tiger, stroking her head to comfort her. Even though Tigress was sleeping, he still felt that she should know that he was here. She was sweaty and her fur was a mess.

Still, for Shifu it was one of the greatest sights in his life.

She was alive.

"You are her Master," one of the two pandas quietly said. "I am Ruolan. She lived at my place."

Shifu raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh… Thank you, for taking care of her."

She smiled softly. "It was an honor."

Ning, feeling like she should present herself too, said, "I am Ning, the healer. Your student is bust with finding the antidote in my house."

Shifu nodded. "I was told." He then glanced at Tigress again. "What happened to her?"

"Memory loss. Caused by shock. It's the second time it happened to her," Ning said quickly.

Shifu looked shocked. "The second time?" he asked, confused.

"Yes. When we found her in the river she had no idea of who she was. Only that her name was Tigress. It is less than a week since she got her full memory back."

Shifu was now utterly confused. "She got it back?" he asked. Tigress sure had not seemed like she could remember them when she had been chained.

"She lost it again when you arrived."

"Why?" Shifu asked, looking at the tiger.

"Stressed. The snake made sure to torture her mind before you arrived. When you returned, it became too much for her. So, in instead of going crazy-"

"She wiped away her memory," Shifu finished. Of course Tigress had not done it on purpose, but a mental part of her had done it just to protect her mind.

His poor little girl. He stroked her cheek again, while Ning and Ruolan watched. "How did she get it back the last time?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from the tiger.

"I don't know," Ruolan told her. "Suddenly, she just remembered you all. I guess she just needed some time."

"Time," Shifu muttered with a small snort.

"How is she doing, Ning?" Ruolan asked, taking the tiger's paw again. Shifu could not help but notice that and felt a feeling he could not name.

Ning felt the tiger's pulse again, acting completely calm. Many things could be said about Ning, but she was indeed a great healer and she knew what she was doing. "Weak. But she is holding on." She then looked at the red panda beside her. "Did the snake escape?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Then make sure he doesn't get near her again. She was lucky this time; not much poison entered her body. But if he manages to give her more than one bite, then not even I can save her."

Shifu tightened his grip on his staff. "He won't."

"Good. Now I just need that antidote."

Shifu looked around to see if Viper was close. But there was still no sign of the snake or the panda that had gone with her. "Po," he then called, wanting to order the Dragon Warrior to find Viper. But then he realized that the panda was not near him. "Po?"

Ruolan moved her body a little, and Shifu could now see the Dragon Warrior standing in the edge of the clearing. He was talking with a panda that looked like he very well could be his father.

Shifu did not call his name again. Of course this was something big for the panda and he did not want to ruin it; at least not until Tigress' condition would get worse.

But Po accidently looked over at him and caught his glance. He then hurried over, leaving his father behind. "How is she?" he asked, kneeling down too. He looked shocked, but of course seeing your best friend like this was not calming.

"Poisoned, but still a chance of saving her. Viper is busy getting the antidote," Shifu explained softly.

"Oh, but what about the whole, uhm…" Po tried to make a growling sound, "roar-thingy?"

"Memory loss."

Po cringed. "Double oh. Is she going to be okay?"

Shifu opened his mouth, but was cut off as someone yelled, "Ning! Ning!"

The healer turned around. "Kiew. Did you get it?"

"Uhm." The panda sat down and emptied her apron. She laid the things in front of Ning. "I did not know how it looked like."

Ning immediately found a little jar and opened it. "It's this," she muttered and poured some dry herbs onto her palm. After crushing it further, she opened Tigress' mouth with her other paw. "Do you have some water?"

Kiew bit her lip; why had she not thought of that?

"Kiew," a gentle voice then said, and the panda turned around to see Viper standing near a bush. The snake was looking at a leaf that had been filled with water as it had been raining. "Give me that bowl."

The panda quickly did what she was told, and Viper poured the water into it. It was not much, but it was something.

Ning put the herbs down in the liquid and then gave Tigress it. The tiger was not awake, and Ning therefore had to make sure that she swallowed it. After that, she also put the herbs that were left on the little bite mark.

Soon after, Crane arrived. "We could not find them," he told them with a quick bow. "Monkey and Mantis are on their way here."

Shifu nodded thoughtfully. "We'll find them another day."

"What now?" Viper asked, with the pandas standing behind her.

Shifu set his eyes on Weimin as he knew he was the leader. "If you agree on it, I would think returning to your village would be the best."

* * *

"So… She'll be okay?" Po asked, looking at the sleeping Tigress.

Shifu was standing beside the bed, looking down at the tiger. "Yes," he said softly. "She will." Her breathing has already become easier, stronger. The same with her pulse.

All the warriors were now resting in the pandas houses, though Viper and Mantis were outside, standing guard.

"Can't say anything about her memories loss though," Ning commented from the other side of the room. They were in her house, which now was pretty full, since Po, Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Weimin, Kiew, Ruolan and Ning were in it. "But of course it's better than being dead."

Weimin were sitting on a chair, resting his tired legs. His eyes never left Po, especially not when Ning said her last sentence.

"Maybe you should tell us the whole story?" Crane asked, wanting to know how the feline master had survived.

All the pandas laid their eyes on Kiew, who blushed slightly at the attention. "It was washing day… So I was at the river, but I fell and thought she was a dress…"

* * *

Shifu stayed by her side in the days where she slept. His students were walking around in the village, getting to know the pandas and their history. Po got to know his dad, and their big talk together involved a lot of tears.

But Shifu kept him for himself, to his students' worry. He just felt so tired. Old, to his horror. He grabbed Tigress paw as they both rested.

She was alive. A miracle. Then why did his heart feel so heavy?

"I'm sorry," he kept telling her, unable to say anything else. He stroked her fur again and again, each time amazed when he could feel it. She was there.

He ate with his students who kept looking out for Jung, Seh and the warriors. But there was no sign of them, so they must have given up. At least for now.

Tigress muttered something in her sleep and Shifu's heart became full of joy when he realized she was going to wake up. "Tigress?" he called, voice revealing his hope.

The tiger turned to her side, and then opened her eyes. For a moment they were unfocused, then she blinked, and turned her head towards him.

Shifu gave her a small smile, then asked her how she felt. The tiger stared at her, then straightened up her arms while her legs remained lying on the bed. Her eyes were widened as she looked at him.

"Tigress," he repeated again, feeling his hope fade. For some reason he had kept telling himself that she might remember when she woke up. "It's Shifu," he told her.

But her eyes were blank, distant. "Tigress?" he asked her again.

The next moment the door to her room became opened. Ning had apparently heard that he had been talking and asked in surprise, "She's awake?"

She then rushed towards the tiger, who moved her glance to stare at the panda instead. To Shifu's horror, there was a sparkle of recognition in her eyes when she looked at Ning.

"Tigress," Ning said in a calm voice.

The tiger nodded; at least she knew who she was. "How do you feel?" the panda asked her with worried eyes.

Tigress moved her head slowly to glance at Shifu. He met her eyes, but did not recognize them as Tigress'. They were so strange. Blank.

The tiger then looked at Ning. "I feel empty," she told her with a clear voice.

* * *

A/N: And I end it here. Just to make it clear (it rhymes!) Tigress has not completely lost her mind! But she has no direct memory, and will therefore push away her feelings as she does not feel like she belong here. Therefor she will act calm and cold.

Please review to tell me what you think will happen!


	18. All Swallowed In Their Coats

A/N: I know, I know. And I am ready to receive scolding… Actually, I am not, so just forgive me and be over with it ;) Because; I am adorable! ;)

I blame writer's block! Blame it! Blame it!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
All Swallowed In Their Coats **

"How is she?" Kiew asked Ning who was walking beside her.

"Better. Definitely." She paused. "Master Shifu is talking with her right now. Explaining everything."

"You mean; telling her about who she is?" Kiew said and the healer nodded. "So… Do you think it will work?"

Ning thought about the question. "I think she will remember one day. But not as quick as Master Shifu believes."

"Maybe I can help!" the young panda suggested. "I helped her the last time; I can do it again."

But Ning shook her head. "I believe this is something they have to do on their own. Besides; they are the one who knows her the best. They can tell her about her life; you can't."

Kiew fell quiet as she as not too happy about that decision. Tigress was her friend, and she had been the one to help her get the memory back the last time! Of course she could do it again! She just needed time; just like the last time.

"But…"

"Kiew, you must understand; it's not her life here that they want her to remember. They try and make her remember who she truly is; the one she was before we found her. What happened here is actually not so important."

"Of course it is!" Kiew exclaimed. "It's a part of her life too!"

Ning gave her a weak smile. "Let's see, Kiew. Maybe she will remember."

"Can visit her?"

"No."

She scowled. "Why?"

"Because Shifu is already with her," Ning replied flatly.

"So? He is not so big; there is space enough for two visitors," Kiew said.

Ning sighed, but understood Kiew's eager. "Tigress must rest to recover. Seeing too many faces on one time will confuse her. Just give her some time, Kiew."

The healer then continued back to her house, while Kiew watched her go.

* * *

"Good morning, Tigress," Shifu said as he watched the tiger open her eyes.

Tigress stared at him. "Good morning," she muttered and sat up. Shifu was about to protest, but she quickly said, "It doesn't hurt."

The red panda breathed out. "Good," he muttered.

"I remember," the tiger suddenly said.

Shifu looked up, surprised.

"I remember what you told me yesterday," Tigress continued. "You are Shifu; my master."

Shifu's hope disappeared again. "Yes," he said slowly. He knew that he should be kind of happy, but this was just not the same as remembering.

He had explained everything, well almost everything, to Tigress yesterday, and she had listened closely. And she remembered what he had told her, and could now call everybody by their names and what they were for her. Po was the Dragon Warrior and her comrade. The Furious Five were parts of the team they together created and she was their leader. And Shifu was her master.

But it was like she did not quite understand it all. When they told her about episodes in her life, she would remember what they said.

But she did not _remember_. When they asked her question, she would use the same words as they had told her. All her feelings and emotions about her life were gone. She knew Shifu was her master, but she did not know what she felt about him.

All she had what was they told her.

And weird enough, it seemed like it was okay for her. Like she did not need more.

It frustrated Shifu more then he would admit.

"Can I soon leave?" she asked him, her eyes calm. "It is not necessary for me to stay here."

At least there were still some parts of the old Tigress in her still.

"One more day," Shifu promised her. "Then you are allowed to leave the bed."

Tigress rubbed her arms, eyes darting around as if she was unsure about something.

Shifu noticed it. "What is it?"

"The snake that bit me…" Tigress started slowly. "What happened to him?"

"He escaped."

"Oh…" Tigress thought about the information and fell quiet. Shifu watched her until she said, "And the Jade Palace?"

"Yes?"

She looked him into the eyes. "That is our home and we will return."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then what about the pandas?" Tigress had been told shortly about that she had been living with the hidden pandas until Seh and Jung had arrived.

"I don't quite understand," Shifu said, trying to follow her thoughts.

"If the snake returns while we are heading home, then they aren't protected," Tigress said. "And that would be bad."

Shifu nodded. "You are right." His three words caused a little smile from Tigress. "But don't worry. I'll talk with Weimin and we will come up with something."

"Weimin?" Tigress asked, not quite sure where the name belonged.

"The pandas' leader," Shifu explained softly.

"And he is Po's dad too," Tigress said, remembering. "Is Po with him now?"

Shifu nodded. "I believe so. He visited you while you were asleep."

"That's nice."

"Viper is here and so is Crane," Shifu continued. "If you want to talk with them, I can get them." Maybe a talk with them would help her better than what he had managed. Shifu at least hoped so. But yet, there was still the chance that some of the memories would return when she was back at the Jade Palace; her home.

Tigress nodded. "That would be nice."

Shifu rose with a soft groan; his legs had become stiff after sitting in so long time. But before he could reach the door, a voice called out, "Master Shifu?"

He turned around. "Yes, Tigress?"

"There is something I don't quite understand," she revealed and then continued, "Why did they try and kill me?"

A hard question indeed. "You are a Kung Fu Master," Shifu reminded her.

"Yes."

"That means you have a lot of enemies."

"Why?"

"Because there are good actions and bad actions to do." He looked her in the eyes. "And you do the good ones. But the one who are being bad, evil, are not too happy about your actions, even though your choices are right."

Tigress seemed to understand it immediately. "You have enemies too."

"I have."

"Are they the same as mine?"

"Mostly."

"So the snake did it for revenge," she said clearly.

Shifu nodded. "And he will be punished."

He was about to leave again, but apparently Tigress had more questions. "You are disappointed," she said slowly to his turned back. "I can see it in your eyes. You are expecting something, but I keep failing."

Shifu flattened his ears. "You are not failing me," he told her. "Just try and rest." With that he left before she could ask him more.

Tigress stared as he left, then sighed. She knew she should remember, but she just could not. But she tried… At least…

The door became opened and Viper entered the room. "Hello, Tigress," she said politely.

"Hey," the tiger answered quietly.

Crane was walking beside her, looking at Tigress with a sorrowful expression. As Tigress glanced at him, he looked away.

"Master Shifu said you wanted to talk with us," Viper said while placing herself near the tiger's bed.

"I just… Want to hear some more," Tigress said shortly. "About the Jade Palace."

And they told her about their life together. Viper told her own story about how she had learned to be brave and later has become a student of the Jade Palace. Crane shortly told her about his own past; something he did not usually talk about.

After they were finished, Tigress asked, "What about me?"

"You?" Crane asked, confused.

"Me," Tigress repeated. "Where did I come from?"

The snake and the crane shared a glance; they had hoped Shifu had told her about her own past. But apparently, they had to this job. And they did not look forward to it.

"No one knows about your parents," Viper said shortly. "Master Shifu found you in an orphanage." She did not want to tell her under which circumstances he had found her, and instead said, "You had some troubles controlling your strength. Shifu taught you, but then adopted you so you could become his student."

"He did not say he adopted me," Tigress said flatly.

"No… It's complicated."

"How?"

Viper looked at Crane, eyes begging him to try and come up with something to help her. "Uhm… Master Shifu really just wants to be just your master."

"Why?" Tigress asked, trying to understand it all.

"He… Once had a son that betrayed him. After that, I think he is a bit scared of having a child," Crane said quickly, looking around as if he was scared of Shifu suddenly entering the room.

Tigress nodded. "Okay. And then I became a Kung Fu Master?"

Viper was confused. Tigress had always been sad when they talked about her past, even though she always did a great job of hiding it. But now, after just being told that Shifu had not wanted her as a daughter, she was just calm.

"Yes," she said slowly. "And then this happened…. We thought you died, Tigress," she said and curled herself around the tiger's arm to give her a hug.

"But I didn't," the tiger reminded her as if the snake had forgotten it.

"No, you didn't," Viper breathed out. She then smiled again, "And that's good."

Tigress remembered what they had told her yesterday and then said, "And I was… am your leader?"

* * *

"I am sorry about your friend," Weimin sighed as Po sat down in front of him.

"Well, she is going to live which is definitely a plus," Po said, keeping his good mood. "You said you wanted to talk with me?"

The elder panda nodded. "I talked with Master Shifu about what to do now."

"So… You are coming with is back?" Po said hopefully. "Then you can meet Dad; I mean, my other dad, and…"

"I can't come with you, son."

The panda's grin faded away. "But… Why?"

"We need to keep the village safe."

"Can't you just-?"

"Leave?" Weimin finished for him. "Not everyone is quite ready for that change. Leaving would be too big. Besides; where could we live?"

"In the Valley of Peace, of course!"

Weimin sent him a weak smile. "All of us? No, not yet. We need some time to sort things out. Then I promise you I will come, Xiabo."

Po still had not got used to his birth name, but did smile back weakly. "So… You will come? One day?"

The older panda stood up. "Of course. I have to see where my own son lives, don't I?"

"Sure. And Dad… Dad One can…"

"Does he know about me?" Weimin then asked, thinking about what he had been told about Po's adoptive father.

Po thought about it. "Uhm… No. I mean, he found me in a box full after radishes after mother…" He could not finish his sentence after seeing Weimin's sorrowful glance. The panda now knew that his wife was dead. And yet, he was still allowing himself to be happy because of his son's return.

Did he really have the right to be happy after all? Though, his wife had been like dead to him in many years, as he had to assume that death had taken her.

Now he had just been proven right.

"I am sure he will be happy to meet you," Po said weakly.

Weimin looked down at him. "I will be happy to meet him."

* * *

"Master Shifu?!"

The red panda was walking in the heavy rain, gripping his staff as support. He had been out checking up on Monkey who was standing guard, but he was now returning back to Ning's house to see how Tigress was doing.

Now he turned around to face the panda that was running towards him.

Kiew had seen him as he walked in the rain, and she nearly slipped in the mud as she finally caught up with him. She quickly bowed. "How is Tigress?" she asked him breathlessly.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but then answered, "Better. She will be out of bed tomorrow."

"Say hello to her from me," Kiew said with red cheeks of excitement.

Shifu did not want to say that Tigress had forgotten who she was, and that nobody had told her about her, so he said, "I will."

Kiew bowed again. "Thank you."

Shifu gave her a nod and then continued walking. When he finally entered the room, he was dripping wet and cold. It was late evening so he expected Tigress to be asleep. Yet, when he opened the door to her room, she was sitting on her bed, eyes wide open.

"Tigress? Is something wrong?" he asked and closed the door behind him.

"There is something I would like to know," she told him and he mentally sighed. So many questions in the last few days…

Yet, he knew he was helping her by answering her. "Of course."

"Why did you not want me as your daughter?"

* * *

Kiew was in a bad mood when she walked home. Even though everything was supposed to be calm and good, she still felt like something was wrong. Tigress, for example.

The panda now realized she had lost her friend. And that hurt. A lot.

Why could the tiger not just keep that memory? Had she not been important enough?!

How she wanted to strangle that snake! It just, you know, she was able to do it.

And she was not. She was not warrior, just a stupid panda.

Kiew kicked to a stone that was lying on the muddy ground in her anger. She then tried to calm herself by singing her song again. She had taught Tigress it, actually. But now the tiger had forgotten it.

"Clouds on the sky, raining down,  
always cry, nearly drowns.  
But after rain, comes the light.  
After pain, a pretty sight.  
For the sun again has come,  
light the path right to my home.  
All this gives me the reason to say;  
after night, comes another day."

But the word came out harshly as she could not help but mix her frustration into the song. It was just so unfair! She deserved to chance to try and help her friend! She could do it if she just had the chance!

Kiew was about to sing the song again, but that was when she spotted something crossing the street. It was fast as a lightning, and the rain made it even harder to see. Kiew quickly hid herself behind the house that she was standing beside, and now looked at the strange thing she had spotted.

It was small, flat, almost like a line. Nearly impossible to see in the rain.

As it almost flew past her, Kiew realized what it was.

It was the snake!

She could not help but gasp, but unfortunately Seh heard her.

He turned around to stare at her with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Another chapter! Took me two days to write!

And where I left Shifu… Ouch…. Just ouch! A lot of explanations to do there!

And what will happen to Kiew?!


	19. Fade And Change

A/N: And I am back! Yeah, I am just uploading a new chapter for each story before I start my new story (which is going to be awesome!). So prepare yourself, 'cause it's going to blow away your minds! Seriously! (sorry, I just planned the plot so I am a bit hyper).

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
Fade And Change **

Kiew screamed as Seh hissed at her. Quickly jumping backwards she just missed the snake's fangs. Seeing the door just beside her, she quickly grabbed the knob and threw herself inside; smashing the door directly into Seh's face.

"Kiew!"

As the panda looked at where she actually was, she was panting and almost crying. "Donghai!" she cried. "It's here! The snake!"

"What?!" the male panda exclaimed, eyes widening as he understood what his friend just had said.

Kiew whimpered and ran away from the door, in case the snake was able to break it. She remembered what had happened when Tigress had become bitten and she also knew that the tiger's body was stronger than her own.

There was a big chance that she would not survive if he attacked.

Donghai quickly grabbed his sword that was hanging on a wall; first now Kiew noticed how his house looked like. It was simple, small, but different kinds of weapons and training equipment were filling the room.

He sure wanted to be a warrior.

"Stay here," he ordered, and slowly walked close to the door.

Kiew really just wanted to grab his arm and pull him back, as she was scared of what would happen to him. The snake as just so fast…

Instead she watched him go. The panda stood in front of the door in some seconds, then he swung it open and raised his sword with an angry yell.

As soon as he did, someone else yelled too. But this one did it in fear. "It wasn't me! Please don't do it! I haven't even found a wife yet! I was supposed to be eaten…" It sobbed the last part.

Donghai widened his eyes. "Master Mantis?"

The bug removed his arms from his face as he had tried to block the attack that never came. "Who do you think it was? And what are you doing?! Sneaking in on a master… That is disrespectful! Very disrespectful! Are you trying to be an assassin now?!"

The panda looked stunned. "Uhm… No, Master Mantis. I thought you were the snake from before."

Mantis' expression turned into an offended one. "Do I look like a snake? I don't even have a tail! Wait… Seh was here?!"

Donghai now looked confused too. "That is what Kiew told me."

They both looked at the female panda that had dropped her jaw. "I did see him!" she exclaimed. "He was right outside and he was trying to bit me!"

"Then what happened?" Mantis asked her. "I heard you scream, so I came over and in the next second someone is trying to kill me with a sword!"

"Sorry," Donghai muttered, a bit embarrassed. He really wanted to empress the masters of the Jade Palace.

"I ran in here and closed the door," Kiew explained softly.

Mantis eyes widened as he realized what she had just said. "Oh no…" he muttered.

"What?" Kiew asked nervously, still feeling like someone was watching her.

"He's going after Tigress!" Mantis exclaimed, thinking that the snake still had not given up on his plan for revenge. "Stay here," he ordered quickly. "Both of you." The next second he was gone, quick as he was.

Kiew stared at Donghai in horror.

He cleared his throat and put on paw on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry," he told her gently. "She is surrounded by Kung Fu warriors."

Still, Kiew was unable to breathe normally.

* * *

Shifu stared at Tigress with widened eyes. "I…" he stammered, but could not find the right words. He took in a deep breath and sat down beside her bed. "Who told you that?" he then asked her quietly.

"Crane and Viper," she answered calmly. "I asked them about how I came to the Jade Palace. They said you adopted me… But you said you are my master."

"Yes," Shifu muttered. "I did."

"But then you aren't my father."

What could he answer? Taking in deep breaths, Shifu tried to calm himself. He had waited for so long to have this chance. To tell her his feelings.

Before the accident he did not feel like he had the right to do it. He had been mistreating her for so long; suddenly changing his mind would be unfair for her. He did not deserve her as his daughter.

And when she had woken up with no memories… He just could not bear it. It had been the perfect chance; he could just have said she was his daughter and no one would ever tell her the real truth.

But she deserved the truth. That's why he had given her it… At least some parts of it.

Now he had to find a true answer that she deserved.

"No," he sighed. "I am not." He looked her into the eyes. "Though, I wish I was."

She stared back, calmly. "I don't quite understand. Isn't it your choice?"

"It was," he tried to explain. "But not anymore."

She kept looking at him with those big eyes, waiting for a real answer.

And now he realized he had to say the forbidden name. "Did they tell you about Tai Lung?" he asked her.

She nodded. "They said you had a son that betrayed you."

He shook his head. "No, Tigress; I was the one who betrayed him. I made a horrible mistake and lost him. And when I found you… I decided I would not make the same mistake. Knowing that I was horrible at being a father, I decided I would only be your master."

"But how did that help me?" Tigress asked, listening to every word he said.

Shifu closed his eyes. "I was so afraid of destroying you like I did with Tai Lung. I… gave him too much love. I gave you one, to make sure you wouldn't turn out like him." He took in a shaky breath, too afraid to meet her eyes. "I always saw you as more as a student. I was so… proud. Yet, I never told you. You grew up without love and that is my entire mistake." He paused. "I loved you too much to say that I loved you."

There was silence, as they both thought about his words.

Finally, Tigress said, "So you aren't my father?"

He shook his head, not able to do anything else. "No."

"Because a father would give a child his love," she said, lost in her thoughts.

"Exactly," he said silently, looking at his own hands.

Now it was done. Too late to change what he had said. Besides; what she was saying was true. He had never been a father to her.

Tigress stared at him, squinting. "Are you sad?" she asked him.

"Yes; very."

"Why?"

"Because I made some very bad mistakes," he told her, rising from his chair.

Tigress looked confused. "But we all make mistakes," she told him.

"Yes."

"Then maybe you should just try and fix them instead of being sad."

He looked up, surprised by her words. "I have… tried," he finally muttered. "And I just made some new ones."

She saw that he was about to leave and sat up, ready to leave her bed to follow him. He held up a hand to stop her. "No; rest Tigress. You should sleep. I'll be just outside if you need me."

The tiger blinked. "Goodnight, Master," she then said and bowed.

"Goodnight, Tigress."

As he left her room, his ear looked like they could touch the ground. He was never going to be good at this. _Master_. Yeah, that truly was the thing he was. Nothing more.

And he had just made sure it would never become anything more.

But what could he had told her? Can I be your father? I just need your permission! Thank you for saying yes! Forget all my mistakes; wait, you already have!

Asking her for permission would have been the same as manipulating her. He could not bring himself to do that.

Leaving the house shortly to take in some deep breaths, Shifu tried to calm himself down. He had done the right thing. Now she could move forward, not being confused about what he was to her. The right thing to do.

And suddenly he could hear the weak sound of a scream. Immediately thinking of Tigress, he ran back into her room, only to find that she was already sleeping. Leaving the house again, he stepped out on the street.

Eyes darting around for any sign of danger, Shifu saw Mantis before the little big could surprise him. Instead, he ran forward to meet him on the way. "Mantis," he greeted him. "What happened?"

"Kiew, Tigress' panda friend, saw Seh," the bug quickly exclaimed.

"What?!" Shifu exclaimed, expression turning into horror.

"I think he is going after…" Mantis started but never got the chance to finish as a voice could be heard calling from inside the house.

"Master Shifu!"

"Tigress," Shifu breathed out and was gone in the next. Two bites… Two bites were all the snake needed. And Tigress was asleep, defenseless.

Seconds later, he entered the room.

What he saw surprised him.

Tigress was sitting up in her bed, her right paw around the snake's throat, holding him while making sure that he could not bite her.

"Tigress?" Shifu asked, stunned. Then he pulled himself together. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked while rushing to her side.

She shook her head calmly. "No, I woke up when you left my room the second time. I heard someone coming in, and I just… reacted."

So she still had her fighting skills…. She had captured even before knowing what she was doing.

Maybe not so defenseless after all.

Shifu then turned to the snake that was squirming in Tigress' paw. He desperately tried to hit her in the face with his tail, but in vain. When he met the master's eyes, Shifu could see how he started to fear, though, he kept up his mask.

Seh hissed angrily, "Let go of me!"

But Tigress' paw was like a stone; unbreakable.

Mantis now entered the room, staring at the tiger in shock. "Well," he muttered, "seems like you didn't need our help after all."

Tigress gave him a small smile.

* * *

An hour after, the masters had been visiting every and each panda to tell them that they had taken care of the problem, though, there will still keeping an eye out if more of Jung's warriors should arrive.

So Crane reminded outside, flying over the village, while his friends were staring at Seh, who was now bound with ropes.

He was hissing angrily at the warriors, who in return just sent him angry glances.

"Did Jung send you?" Shifu asked the snake, but did not get an answer.

Sighing, the red panda continued his questions, "What were you doing here?"

"Finishing my job," Seh hissed at him.

"So you tried to kill Tigress?" Viper asked him.

They had tied him to a pillar inside the pandas' big house that worked as a hall for them when they needed a meeting; no one lived in there, though, Weimin took care of it when it was not used.

Seh now had ropes all over his body, so he was not able to move. He also had a rope just under his head to make sure he could not sink his teeth into anyone.

"No, I tried to hug her," he hissed sarcastically.

Tigress glanced at Po who shook his head to tell him that he was lying. She then relaxed.

"Where is Jung?" Shifu then asked him.

The snake stared directly into his eyes. "I don't know," he answered calmly.

Mantis snorted loudly. "Yeah… We don't believe that."

"You should," Seh said. "Since I don't know it. Though, she told me she was returning back to her home as she would think about what to do. I was just here to see how you were after the attack." He gave them a grim smile. "I was hoping for some sorrow."

They all just glared angrily at him.

"What's Jung plan?" Shifu asked him again with another question.

"I don't know."

Silence as they all stared at him.

"I don't know!" he exclaimed. "As I said; she was going to discuss what to do! We can't just attack again; you scared almost all our warriors away!" He stared at them with small eyes. "If I could, I would get my revenge. But unfortunately she," he glared at Tigress with cold eyes, "stopped me from doing it?"

"Where is Jung now? Where is her home?"

"I am not quite sure… She left our lair when we attacked and she does not wish to return as she is afraid of you finding her."

Shifu raised an eyebrow. "Is she planning attacking again?"

"I don't think so… Not yet. Not the pandas… You. I think she is quite done with you." He grinned evilly. "And I am not done with you either."

Shifu turned his back to him. "Leave him. Maybe he'll talk further tomorrow," he told his students.

Seh scowled. "I am still here."

The red panda still ignored him. "Po, Monkey." Both students turned towards him. "You will watch him."

They bowed. "Yes, Master."

Viper grabbed Tigress' arm with her tail. "Come," she said gently. "Let's go back."

Tigress was enjoying walking again, as Shifu had finally allowed her to leave the bed. "Okay," she said softly.

"I can show you the valley," Viper said with a smile as they left. She shortly looked at Master Shifu, who gave her a short nod.

As Tigress looked at him too, he removed his glance to look at Po. "I'll come when Mantis and Viper will take your place."

"Yes, Master," the panda said, and then rested his back against a nearby pillar. He stared at She who just stared back.

"Come on, Tigress," Viper said, finally dragging the tiger out of the room.

What Tigress did not understand was why her master would not look at her.

* * *

A/N: And I'll leave it here. The next chapter will publish is for "Spread Your Wings." Then I am going away on a small holiday, and when I get back I'll publish my new story.

Happy Easter, everyone!


	20. No Stranger

A/N: So so so so so so sorry for the wait! But I just got stuck! Like really stuck! So I just forced myself to write, literally. Now I just hope that cursed writer's block will go away! Help me, guys! Clap with your hands if you want the writer's block to go away! Faster! Clap faster! Just kidding…

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
No Stranger  
**

"So?" Viper asked her, not being able to hide her excitement. "Anything?"

Tigress stared blankly at the palace in front of her. "No," she answered, her whispers dropping. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," Viper quickly said. "It's not your fault. And you will remember it… eventually. I am sure of that."

Tigress smiled faintly as the snake dragged her inside. Viper had taken the responsibility to show Tigress around, trying to get her to recognize her home.

So far, the tiger just remembered what they had told her. Though, she was impressed by how great the palace was. Did she really live here?

What had she done to deserve all this?

A palace was meant for emperors and empresses.

Was this really the place she belonged? The tiger felt worse and worse as she understood she recognized nothing.

And finally they stopped. Viper opened the door made of paper and revealed a small room. Inside there were a bed and a dresser.

"You don't remember?" Viper asked, after having waited for long enough time.

"This is my room, isn't it?" Tigress asked. She then explained, "I figured it out."

"Oh…" Viper fell quiet again as she did not know what to say. The tiger then entered the room, looking around.

Tigress found it very small, compared to the sight of the whole palace. Okay… She could live with that. She did not need much and what exactly had she expected? A giant bed and own bathroom or what?

No, this fit her perfectly.

She sat down on the bed, placing her paws on it too. "And this has always been my room?" she asked, trying to get the feeling of being home.

Viper nodded. "Yes. Well, after Bao Gu, of course. And we did not touch anything after we thought you died." The tiger's 'death' had become so much easier to talk about since they all understood that they had been wrong. Now the whole thing just seemed ironic.

Tigress muttered something her friend did not hear, but then rose to try and look in the dresser.

"Do you want to be alone?" Viper asked her, sensing that Tigress was trying to remember.

The tiger nodded and waited with her searching until her friend had left the room. She then opened her dresser, picking up what she could find.

She had been progressing ever since they had left the panda village and her friends saw it as a good thing. She had gotten more curious and her main goal was now to remember.

Yet, all she got was disappointment.

She did not have much, she could see that now. A bunch of clothes, all looked like each other. Deciding that she wanted to wear this, she quickly changed. Maybe now she looked more like the Tigress they used to know.

* * *

"Wow, look," Po exclaimed as Tigress entered the kitchen.

"What?" the tiger asked, obviously confused.

"You changed," Mantis commented form Monkey's shoulder. "You know, back to normal."

"Oh…" Tigress then fell quiet again as she sat down. The others stared at her, but she said nothing. What was there to say?

Crane cleared his throat. "So… have you seen all of it?"

"Yes. Viper showed me around."

"And did you like it?"

"Here's nice," she answered shortly. The tiger then looked around, searching for something, someone. "Where's Master?"

It was Monkey who answered her. "He is taking care of the prisoner." He then smiled grimly. "He might not have talked yet, but by the look of Shifu's face it can't last long."

"What is he going to do?" Po asked, a bit frightened about what his master _might_ do. Though, he was also surprised.

"Talk to him, I guess," Monkey answered. "But you know how Shifu can be like."

Po cringed at the thought. "Poor guy."

Tigress just stared at them, but then asked, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you talked about training. When are we supposed to do that?" Tigress asked them.

Mantis snorted. "Like all the time."

"Before the sun goes up," Crane continued.

"And after it goes down," Monkey added.

"And you loved it," Viper then finished. She then gasped as she remembered something. "I haven't shown you the training hall! Come on!"

She then dragged Tigress away once again, but this time the boys followed them. They all wanted to see Tigress' face when she stepped inside.

And they did not become disappointed.

The moment the doors opened and she could look inside, Tigress froze. She _knew_ this place. She was sure of that.

It was not an exact memory, but she just knew this place.

Actually, as she looked around it was like she could hear the sound of angry shouts and wood that broke.

Viper started to smile as she looked at the tiger's face. "You remember it. Don't you?"

"A bit," Tigress revealed, still staring into the room. She then took a step forward, entering the hall. "You said I spent my time here?"

"Well, yeah! It was like your favorite thing to do!" Po exclaimed, following her inside. "And you were really awesome! You see that thing?" he asked while pointing at the wooden clubs. "You jumped around there, destroying them all!"

"I did that?"

"Like every day!"

Tigress eyed the obstacle in front of her, but did not move. "And I did not become hurt?" she asked, seeing the metal spikes.

"That must have been like really long time ago," Mantis said.

Viper nodded. "You were a quick learner. That's why you were our leader."

But the tiger did not like how they kept speaking as if she was not anymore. They always talked about what she had been… Then what was she now?

Tigress then looked at the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion again, and before anyone could react, she gracefully jumped unto it.

Though, they had not started it yet, so both the logs and the clubs were not moving. "How do you start it?" Tigress asked, balancing perfectly.

"Maybe that is not such a good idea," Crane said, but the tiger was now determined.

"Start it," she repeated. "I need to know how much I can remember."

"You could start with the dummy," Po offered, afraid she might be just as bad as when he had started. "It's pretty ha-"

"Start it."

Sighing, they did as they were told. But to their luck, Tigress did not fall off or fail to block a club coming swinging towards her.

No, it was like seeing the Tigress they had known again. She was graceful, strong, quick, and aware of what was going on around her.

When she destroyed the last club, she landed gracefully in front of her friends. They were all smiling brightly.

"Seems like the old Tigress is coming back!" Po exclaimed, hitting her friendly on the arm.

Tigress did not smile, but her eyes were happy. She finally made them happy… She had done the right thing and they were not disappointed with her…

…But Master Shifu had not been there to see it.

* * *

"You sure are angry, Master Shifu," Seh said slyly. "But I don't think it will change anything now. Haven't you already done everything you are allowed to do?" The snake smirked. "You masters aren't the ones for torture so…"

"I can't make you talk, Seh," he spat. "And I do not believe the words you have given us."

"Most people don't trust snakes."

"I don't trust _you_," Shifu corrected him. "And I don't know what to do with you?"

The snake tilted his head. "You could let me out."

"I would have sent you to Chorh-Gom, but I fear an attack from your leader. And if that happens, I'll need your information. But I promise you, that all of you will get punished for what you have done."

Knowing that the snake never would spit out the truth, Shifu turned around to leave the Jade Palace's dungeon.

Seh stared at him from the cage he had been put in, but then he could not be quiet anymore. "There will be an attack, oh Grandmaster. When and how is up to Master Jung, but I am sure she will take her revenge. And when that happens, I suggest you look after your students much better than last time."

Shifu froze up and his eye twitched. "If you ever touch Tigress or any of my students again, you would have wished you had been sent to Chorh-Gom."

As he smacked the door closed behind him, Seh chuckled quietly. "I think I hit a sore spot."

* * *

"Weimin! Weimin!"

The panda stopped in the middle of a movement when he heard his name being called. Oh no… The horror in the voice could not be mistaken. Something bad had happened.

Dear gods, were they attacked again?

He and Master Shifu had agreed when they talked about it. Jung's main goal would be the Jade Palace, as her hatred was for the masters.

Weimin had stayed with the other pandas in case this would happen, but how much could he do if all the warriors came back? Even though Donghai could fight too, the battle would be unfair.

It was Ruolan's voice and soon after, she slammed the door open. Weimin stood up, waiting for her to speak.

"Kiew has left," Ruolan gasped out.

"When?" the elder panda asked while coming closer.

"In the night," Ruolan explained, her paws shaking slightly. "When I woke up, I thought she had been unable to sleep and had started her duties early… But she isn't at the river or the village, and now it is noon!"

Weimin did not like this at all. "Where could she have…?"

"Well, where do you think? She was devastated when Tigress left without saying goodbye to her. But the masters did not tell her anything about her life here, as they thought it would just confuse her even more!"

"She has gone to the Jade Palace?" Weimin asked her.

"That's what I fear."

Weimin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kiew caught his glance. "I know you can't leave, Weimin. But I am going. My daughter is foolish and I fear what can happen if someone isn't looking out for her."

With that, she turned around and closed the door behind her. Weimin sighed again. He knew Ruolan could not just travel alone. Yet, they could not just hope Kiew would make it on her own.

"Ning?!" he then called, and sure enough, the door quickly became opened. So typical Ning, she was always listening to others' conversations. But that also made her the most knowing person in the village.

"I heard what happened," the healer quickly said. "And I can come with her."

"But…"

"What else do you suggest? And if you all just take care of yourselves, then why should you need me? Just stay out of trouble until we all return again."

Weimin could not say anything against that. "Fine… But you better take care of yourselves!"

"Of course we will. After all, I am the healer," she quickly said, before closing the door.

Weimin smiled a bit at her comment. It sure was true.

* * *

"Tigress?" Shifu asked.

The tiger immediately stood up. "Master?"

"What is this about? Is something wrong?" he asked her, a bit worried. The tiger had been sitting outside the doors, just waiting for him to return.

"No, but you weren't with us at dinner."

Deep inside, Shifu was ashamed of avoiding them all again. But there had been something on his mind. "I was meditating."

"I have something to show you."

The red panda lifted his eyebrows in surprise. But the tiger's face revealed nothing, she had just spoken out the words. "What is it?"

Tigress started walking and Shifu followed her. They stepped inside the training hall and the sight of Tigress being there again, brought back many memories.

"Look," Tigress said and sprinted towards the Wooden Warriors.

And Shifu watched silently as she destroyed all of them while she did not even get a scratch. She was just as impressive as before the incident.

She still had them, her skills.

But… that was not what he wanted. Of course he was glad to see that she still remembered something, but he wanted her memories back, her feelings about them all.

Not her skills.

It had never been about the skills.

Tigress finished the last one of and landed in front of him. She bowed, all while panting.

And then she looked at him.

Those eyes… He had seen them before. Each time she had tried to make him proud, she would look at him, her eyes begging silently for the praising words he could not give her.

And now she was looking at him again.

What should he do? Before she had been hoping. Knowing that he had adopted her, she had always been hoping for him to change.

But now he had made it clear. He was her master.

So she was not hoping anymore.

But she was still waiting for him to say something.

… Why did thing always have to be difficult for him?

Why could he not for once just know what to do?

But no, he had to decide now. For she was waiting.

Shifu opened his mouth, stammering a bit, all while Tigress kept looking at him.

* * *

A/N: So will Shifu finally praise her, or will he just do what he always has done? And I finally made a chapter! Aren't you proud of me? Again, sorry for the wait.


	21. In The Solitude Of The Night

A/N: And I am finally back! So… will you ever be able to forgive me? Please? Pretty please? Well, you should since I am still updating while I actually have my final exams (admit it; it's pretty impressive!) So if I get a bad grade, I'll just blame you. Who am I kidding?; I won't get a bad grade!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Long Lost, Long Hidden  
In The Solitude Of The Night **

"I think you might be wrong," Tigress said quietly as she and Viper enjoyed their tea. It was morning and the boys were out training; Tigress had asked if she could use the day on exploring the valley and Viper had asked to be her guide. Shifu had allowed them both to do what they wanted, and now they were sitting in Mister Ping's Noodle Shop.

"About what?"

"Me being a great master. I don't think I am as good as you describe," Tigress sighed, lowering her whiskers.

Viper widened her eyes. "Of course you are! Well, maybe you need some training before your skills will be as great as they were before the accident, but-"

"Po beat me, didn't he?"

The snake was not that glad about the conversation, it actually worried her. "When? You're comrades."

"But he became the Dragon Warrior. And that was what I wanted." The last sentence was stern; she was sure of that. "And Shifu wanted me to become it."

"Po is special. None of us would have expected him to be our hero. But that was how things turned out. And it doesn't change that you are our leader."

Tigress hummed out a word Viper could not hear. She then spoke, "How is Po's father?"

"Which one of them?" Viper asked, turning her head so she was looking at the kitchen where Mister Ping was busy cooking the noodles.

"The panda one."

"Oh, they are all fine last time I heard from them. Looks like Jung has forgotten all about them."

"Jung hasn't forgotten them; she has just changed target," Tigress muttered darkly. "Shifu knows that too. Where is he?"

"Meditating."

Tigress closed her eyes, remembering what had happened last night. Then she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Viper asked her.

"Just tired. I stayed up to show Shifu that I still remember Kung Fu."

That made Viper curious. "And? Did it go well?"

"It went fine," was the tiger's short answer.

* * *

Kiew had never tried travelling alone before. She could not even remember a time where she had been out of the village. But now she was being stubborn and she would not return home now. She refused.

She had to do this. She had to tell Tigress the truth. Everything else was just lying, and that was not something Kiew would be proud of.

Therefore she did not understand why all the others had agreed when it came to Shifu's plan.

She was going to find Tigress, and she was going to follow her purpose. It was destiny. She was the one who could bring the tiger's memories back. And she had already proven that she could do it.

Then why did no one listen to her?!

But now she finally climbed the last hill and got a view of the valley. And when she did, she dropped her jaw. "Whoah…" She had never expected it to be this big or beautiful. Very different from the little village she had lived in.

And there in the distance, on the top of a major hill, she could see it. The Jade Palace.

It looked bigger than what she had imagined.

Tigress was there, not so far away anymore. She would just have to walk all the way to the village and the climb _all_ those stairs…

Kiew was not so happy about that plan. She was already tired of walking.

Actually, she had started hating walking after the first day.

But it was necessary, even though she was sweating like crazy.

She could do this! She was no useless panda!

She was the one who could help Tigress!

And she would not let Shifu or any other stop her.

* * *

Tigress walked home alone. Viper was still in the village, but Tigress had said she was tired and wanted to go back to the palace. And so she did.

But instead of walking to the room, Tigress changed her path and walked down the stairs that led to the dungeon. He had to be there; where else would he be?

And sure enough; when she manage to open the creaking door, she could see Seh in his little cage. He was not awake, but was curled into a big ball of scales.

Tigress slowly walked closer, careful not to alert him. When she was close enough, she kneeled down to look inside of the cage. But as she came close, the ball suddenly turned into a hissing body, head lunched towards her.

But the bars of the cage stopped him, and the only thing Seh could do was to startle her a bit. But Tigress just looked him into the eyes, knowing he could not hurt her.

"I must be honored," the snake hissed slowly. "Getting visited by Master Tigress herself. So how is your memory today?"

"I came here to ask you a question," the tiger told him, sitting down in front of him. She calm, though she knew he had been close to kill her.

"Oh, Shifu did that earlier. Maybe he did not tell you that I keep my mouth shut," Seh hissed.

Tigress ignored that comment. "The first attack… when I fell in the river… Why then? What was the reason?"

"Don't you even listen when the grownups are talking? Jung said that ever so clearly; her husband, one of Shen's warriors, died when you freed Gongmen City. So now she is taking revenge on all of you. And as you saved the panda's lie, it would only be a fitting start of his torture to kill you. Imagine his guilt…" The snake shook his head. "But that's all in the past. Something we need to leave behind us."

"You know what Jung is planning," Tigress said quietly. "I am sure of that. But why are you working for her?"

"Ah… There came the real question. Funny how none has asked it before. Let's just say that Jung and I grew up in the same village and that I owe her some favors. And after ending up in prison, I decided it would be nice to let the masters taste their own medicine. That's pretty much it; nothing I cannot tell."

Tigress stared at her own paws, lost in thoughts. Then she lifted her head a little to stare at him again. "You… bit me. Didn't you? At the first attack, before the river."

Because she remembered it. A bit. Staring at her own paws, wondering if the poison had entered her blood. She had done that. She could almost see the scene happening in front of her.

But now she was here, away from the battle. Safe.

Seh tilted his head, trying to figure out how much she remembered.

But then the tiger quickly stood up and left the room. She was confused and she did not know what to do. Should she tell Shifu and the others that she was starting to remember? Or should she keep quiet?

Did she even remember? Or was it just her imagination?

Maybe she should talk with Shifu… Or maybe she should not… He had looked so sad last night, after telling her softly that it was great she could remember her fighting skills and she would put them to good use.

…If she had upset him on some way, then she would not do it again.

Viper. She could talk with her. Or Po…

But maybe she should wait.

Tigress stepped outside, enjoying the fresh air. The trip to the dungeon had made her feel uncomfortable. Hearing battle shouts coming from the training hall, she entered to find her friends fighting. She quickly joined them, wanting to improve her skills as Viper had suggested her.

* * *

It was late night when they were finally finished. At that time Tigress was exhausted and her entire body felt sore. She just wanted to sleep and so she followed the others to the barracks.

But as she was about to enter the building, she had a low whisper. "Psst!"

She turned her head around, and could barely see a person hidden in the bushes. "Psst!"

The other saw that Tigress had stopped and turned to her. "Just a minute," she spoke softly. "I need to talk with Shifu."

The others did not find that suspicious and stepped inside, leaving Tigress to do what she wanted. And so she walked towards the bushes where the sound had come from.

In the second she came close enough, Kiew let out a happy shriek and threw her arms around her. "Tigress!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!"

The tiger widened her eyes, but did not resist; she was too stunned. "Uhm… thanks? Who are you again?"

Kiew pulled away from her, still smiling though. "Right; they did not tell you. I am Kiew; I was like your sister while you stayed in our village."

Oh yes. Tigress could figure out that she somehow had met this panda before. First thing; it was a panda. Second thing; the panda knew her name and had given her a hug.

"Then… Kiew… what are you doing here?" she asked her slowly, still trying to find a meaning of all of this.

The panda's face brightened up. "I've come to help you!" she exclaimed.

Tigress crossed her arms. "Really?"

Kiew nodded. "Really!"

"How?"

"I can bring your memory back!" the panda told her. "That's why I came! But you can't-"

"Tigress?"

The tiger turned around, seeing Shifu slowly coming towards her. "Who are you speaking with?"

Tigress pushed Kiew forwards so the red panda could see her. The panda let out a low shriek; this was what Tigress must not do.

"We have a visitor," Tigress spoke calmly.

Kiew lifted a paw. "Hello, Master Shifu."

The master had raised his eyebrows in surprise. By the way he was staring at her, Kiew understood he had forgotten her name. "I'm Kiew. I am-"

"I remember who you are now," Shifu said quickly. "Welcome to the Jade Palace. But I must ask; has something happened?"

"Not like you think," Kiew answered, knowing what he was fearing. "The village is all safe and no one has seen Jung. But… But…" She knew that she could not just say that she has come here to restore Tigress' memory.

No one would believe that she could do that unless…

Unless someone they believed in believed her!

Yeah, that was a good plan.

"Weimin sent me," Kiew sad quickly, betting both Shifu's and Tigress' attention. "He had a vision."

"Of what?"

"That I can help Tigress!" Kiew started smiling again. "Just like the last time."

Shifu watched her closely. "And you are sure of this?"

Kiew nodded with her mouth closed. "And I can help in the palace too! I mean, I don't want to be a burden. I can cook dinner, wash clothes-"

Shifu held a hand to stop her. "You are a guest here and will be treated so. Come; we will inform the others. And I am sure Po has many questions for you to answer."

Kiew looked at Tigress who gave a short nod and then turned around to follow her master. The panda was just behind her, entering the students' barracks.

"Students," Master Shifu called and immediately everyone stepped out of their room. "We have a visitor."

Viper was the first to speak to her, "Well, hello." She gave her a big smile.

"Hey," Kiew said while blushing. "I'm Kiew. Form the village. You know, the one you saved. I… I am here because… I can help Tigress. Weimin had a vision-"

"Dad?" Po asked. "How is he?"

"Oh, very well. We are all. No attacks or such. So yeah, everything's fine. And I should greet you from him. He already misses you very much and he wishes you the best." She took in a deep breath. "But the vision-"

"She can help me get my memory back," Tigress said from behind Shifu. She was looking calmly at Kiew. "And I believe her."

Kiew scratched the back of her neck. "I've done it before so…"

"How will you do it?" Crane asked her. Not because he was suspicious; he was just simply curious.

"Well… That depends of how… I'll have to see if she will react lie the last time," Kiew declared.

"But first you all rest," Shifu told them. "You can start tomorrow."

* * *

Jung was not amused. They had destroyed her plan and now she had been forced into hiding.

But not for long.

She would return, and they would regret making a fool of her.

She still had warriors and she was unharmed. She was ready to fight.

The masters did not scare her. They may be strong, but they were too soft; that was their weakness. Just take someone captive, even just a worthless villagers, and they would follow her orders.

It was so easy.

Yet, they had managed to capture Seh. She felt sorry for him; she knew how much he hated being trapped.

But he was still alive; they would not kill him. And from what she had heard from her spies, then he was still in the Jade Palace.

That stupid palace would be her target.

And she would free Seh; she owed him that much. He had been a loyal servant and would follow her orders without doubting her. He deserved his freedom.

Though, if the choice was between him and revenge, she would choose revenge.

She could find a new snake.

But that was not her plan for now.

Soon she would attack. She just had to wait for the right moment.

"Master Jung!" It was another one of her worthless servant, though this one looked like he had news. "Pandas have left their village."

"Interesting," Jung said while turning to the monkey. "How many and where are they?"

"One has already reached the Jade Palace."

"A shame. We are too late on that one."

"But the two others are close to reaching the Valley of Peace," the servant told her.

Jung grinned. "Those two are a whole other story. Gather my warriors."

* * *

A/N: Did you miss me? Just a tiny bit? I will hopefully update soon this time, but I have my exams right now, so it might be a bit delayed.

Thank you for reading and I hope you can forgive me!


End file.
